Taken in Broad Daylight
by Luthien Eriol
Summary: I was taken from my home by Nabooru and was granted my wish. Link x OC. Don't like, don't read.
1. Taken

"Noel! Noel!"

My mother wouldn't stop shouting my name, so it left me no choice but to go down the steps and into her rage. "Yes?" I asked, looking down at my mother who was about 5'3" and I was 5'11".

She tugged on my very loose braid to get me down to her level, though it just made me get on one knee. "You've heard me calling your name for ages! Where have you been?" She demanded, but I just smacked her hand away.

"Playing Zelda." I replied curtly, standing back up and crossing my arms. "I know what you want." I said, sighing.

"Then what is it?" She asked.

"You want me to clean out Bogey's litter box. And I told you that I'd do it when I'm done with this boss." I said without any emotion.

"Are you done?" She demanded.

"No. I'm dead." I replied in a tone that sounded like it was her fault. "So if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to my game. After I clean up Bogey's crap." I said, turning around and walking away, tuning out her rants. I went to the extra bathroom we had, where my cat's litter box was and cleaned it out, gagging at the smell.

I tossed out the crap and then went back to my game. I was beating Ganon for the third time successfully, but in order to keep playing I kept telling my mom that it was the first time.

I was bobbing my head to my music which was The Faint. God, I love techno music. I love Legend of Zelda, too. Whenever I've had a bad day, I can always count on these games to cheer me up. I just wish it was real. That way I can do there and change my name, change everything about me. I can be a whole new person, and not have to worry about anything.

The only thing I'd miss would be my friends and my cat. But hey, there's a bunch of stray cats in front of Jovani's place. I could always ask for one, and then run away from the mom. I could be more of a thief than I am now. I could still draw, just burn some wood and make charcoal.

Then I could meet Link.

…

GOD DAMN I WISH THIS GAME WAS REAL.

I finished off Ganondorf and stood, stretched, and looked around for my shoes. I need to get out of this place, and the main way is to take a walk.

And then my mom called my name again.

So I went down the stairs and looked around for my mom. She was by the door with a dark skinned woman with red hair and golden eyes. I giggled a little. "You look like this girl from a game I'm obsessed with." I said as I walked over to her, my arms crossed.

"Really?" The woman asked.

She kind of sounds like her, too.

"Well, I'm here to take you to a friend's house. You know Nabooru, right?" She asked, and my eyes widened, though I nodded. Sure, it was stupid for me to do that, but I was curious. She's telling me that I should know a fictional character. Maybe she can take me away. "Sure. Lemme go get ready, though." I was in my pajamas, which was just a baggy shirt and shorts. So I left for my room and picked out some costume-like clothes, but hey, when I pick out I wear, I have to be in a certain mood.

I went back downstairs, wearing sort of a slutty outfit, though it only showed most of my stomach. I had a no sleeved shirt that cut off near the middle of my ribs that had a hood, skin tight arm warmers that went from below my arm pit to my wrist, three belts, one of them having dynamite-like bars that hung from it, pants that cut off below my knees, and my normal black school-like shoes. I put on my bomb double hair pin, two more in my shirt, just in case. I put my hair back in the incredibly loose braid, and then went to the Gerudo after saying farewell to my cat. "I'm ready." I said with a weak smile.

She examined my outfit then blinked. "Alright. Come." She wrapped her hand around my wrist and pulled me out the door without another word.

"So where are you taking me, exactly?" I asked, easily keeping my pace with hers.

"I am taking you to Hyrule." She responded.

My heart skipped a beat. "Seriously?" I squeaked.

"Seriously." She replied with a slight roll of her eyes. "You are a professional thief, are you not?" She asked, stopping in order to look at me.

My eyes widened slightly. "Ah, no. I mean, sure, I know how to be sneaky and everything, but—"

"Perfect." The Gerudo said, then took my wrist again and started to pull on me again. "We will put you through training." She said, continuing to tug on my arm.

"Ah—Hey!" I shouted, trying to stop, but she was strong for a woman. "Wait, I don't work as a thief anymore! I'm more into engineering now!" I shouted, though when I turned my head to look back at my house, it was gone. Everything was gone. We were just walking through an empty road, and then I saw trees rush up to me, which made me squeak and catch up with the Gerudo. "Why me?" I asked her, but she didn't respond. "I said why me!" I shouted, and she stopped again, looming over me.

"Because you have power that Ganondorf needs, do you not?"

"Power? What power? The only thing even _close_ to a 'power' is me being able to tune anyone out!" I growled.

"You have a power that you do not even know about. You are able to change forms, girl." She hissed back at me.

"Change….. Forms? What the _fuck_ does that mean?" I asked, looking at the older woman as if she was insane.

"You will find out sooner or later." She then turned around once again and continued to pull me along. "I will not aid you while you stay here, but I figured that you know enough of Hyrule to keep yourself alive." She tossed me out of the forest and into a large field.

I squeaked when I landed, though I threw out my hands in order to catch myself. I stood up and dusted myself off, looking around as I did so. Where exactly _am_ I? Then everything started to come together.

I turned around and backed up a little, taking in my surroundings. Everything seemed so familiar, yet so strange at the same time.

Then it hit me.

I'm in _Hyrule_?

**First Zelda story! Please don't hate me if it's bad. ;_; And I might mix in the Zelda games, but I most likely won't. :]  
**

**I'm obsessed with my characters being able to change form, if you don't already know that. :P  
**


	2. First Impressions

**My candy cane is stabbing my lip. :D**

I've been walking around the woods leading to Ordon Village for quite some time. But I couldn't get over the fact that I was in _Hyrule_! _HYRULE_! The place I've always dreamed of going! The game graphics couldn't catch just how beautiful this place truly was. And then I saw the Lantern guy. It's amazing how much he looks like my friend Josh….

I walked past him and noticed that his head was down. He was probably asleep. What time is it, anyway? I saw a short kid run past me and into a cave, and then I realized who it was.

It was Talo!

So Link hasn't beaten Ganon yet…

I ran after the kid, picking up his play sword on the way. I ignored all of the monsters that tried to attack me and stayed focused on the boy, slipping between the gates before they closed. I continued to run after the creatures, though stopped when they put Talo and the monkey into a wooden cage, slipping behind a wall. I watched what was happening, though I already knew what they were doing.

God _damn_, these creatures were ugly.

Ignoring that fact, I gripped Talo's sword and ran towards the creatures, killing them just like Link would.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-who are you?" Talo asked me after the monkey ran away.

"Don't worry, kid. I'm not gonna hurt you." I set down his play sword and kicked it over to him. "Come on, we need to get you home." I said, offering the boy my hand.

Talo hesitated at first, but then took my hand, which I noticed was shaking.

"No one else will, either." I kept him close to my side as we started on our way, but as we reached the bottom of the little hill, Link was running up to us.

"Talo!" He shouted.

Talo squeaked and ran over to Link's side, wrapping his tiny arms around the soon to be Hero's waist.

The Ordonian boy looked up at me with his eyes so blue that video game graphics couldn't catch how blue they truly were. "Who are you? I've never seen you here before…" He muttered.

_Oh shit, I forgot about a name!_ "First, tell me your name." I crossed my arms and put on a punk attitude, something I've wanted to do for a long time. "Then I'll consider it." I shifted my shoulder slightly.

Link blinked twice at me in surprise, and I noticed how short he really was. I mean, yeah, I was about 5'11", which is tall for a female, but he was like, shorter than most of the guys at my school. He was about like, 5'7" or something. Sure, most people don't consider that short, but I do. "Link." He said after a few seconds of silence, the only small sound was the leaves bristling and Talo's whimpering. "So… How did you know where Talo was?" He asked, rubbing the boy's shoulder.

I shrugged. "I was coming in from Hyrule field and saw him chasing some monkey. I was curious, so I followed. I noticed that he dropped his stick on the way out." I nodded towards the play sword that was by their feet.

"It's a wooden sword…" Link muttered, looking down at Talo in a scolding way.

"Looks more like a stick to me." I turned my head away. "The real swords are in Castle Town." I smirked, liking the fact that I know more than he does.

"So you've been to Castle Town? Is that where you live?" He asked me.

I smirked. "I don't _live_ anywhere, Link." I looked back to him. "I don't have enough money to keep a house." I shrugged.

"Then how do you live?" Talo asked, his whimpers stopping.

"I get paid to draw people. I show them some of my past work and if they like it, then they give me the charcoal and paper to draw on, then I do." I smirked again.

Link blinked again at me, his head tilting slightly. "How much do you charge?" He asked.

"Enough. And if they don't have any money with them, then I ask them to bring me some bread." I shrugged. "Enough to keep me living." I smiled weakly, and Link was looking down at my stomach. "Yes, that's my stomach." That made him look back up at me with a red face. SO. CUTE.

"Ah, sorry." He muttered, looking away. "You just… don't seem incredibly thin."

"That's because it's muscle." I set my hands on my hips. "Girls should know how to defend themselves, no?" I asked, winking at Link.

His eyes widened slightly in response.

"Well, I should get going. Quite a travel to Castle Town." I sighed lightly, looking down at the ground for a second. "Nice to meet you Link, Talo." I glanced down at the boy before smiling at Link, walking past him.

"Ah, wait!" He called when I was almost to the entrance of the Northern Forest.

I turned around and saw him and Talo run up to me. "Yes?" I asked, blinking once.

"I'm going to be making a trip to Castle Town tomorrow. You can stay in the village until then, if you want." He offered.

"No, no, I wouldn't want to intrude." I shook my head lightly.

"Come on, it's the least we can do since you saved Talo." Link pleaded.

Not the puppy face! His sea blue eyes looked into mine with such a cute face to go along with it that I couldn't resist. I looked away, a blush staining my cheeks. "Fine. Lead the way." I didn't look at either of them until Talo stepped up to me.

"Miss… Thank you for saving me. If you hadn't come… Gee, me and that monkey would've gotten eaten, probably! She's actually a nice gal, that monkey…She tried to protect me, so we got captured together. Um… Miss, Link… You're not gonna mention this to my dad, are you?" He asked me. "He's always telling me to never, EVER go into the forest, 'cause it's dangerous…"

"I can see why." I muttered, crossing my arms.

"No, Talo, we won't." Link said, patting the boy's shoulder. "Go on home. We'll meet you."

Talo hauled ass back to the village.

"Link!"

That must be Rusl.

The old man walked up to us. "My son told me Talo disappeared into the woods and had not returned. I came as soon as I heard…" He was always looking at Link, almost as if I wasn't there.

"But it looks like you have brought him home already… I apologize. Such a task should not fall to you."

"Actually, Rusl…" Link started, but the man cut him off.

"Tell me, have you noticed how strange the woods seem lately?" He went on, his arms crossed. "I feel… uneasy about what may lie in wait… Anyway, Link… Tomorrow is finally the day." He set his arms down again. "You will be departing for Hyrule. I think it is a good thing I have given this task to you."

I snorted. _What, so he can go into Twilight?_ I thought, turning my head away.

"Good luck! And return safely! If you are lucky, you may even get to meet Princess Zelda!" He laughed in an almost smug way.

"Rusl!" Link pleaded. "I wasn't the one who saved Talo, this girl did." He finally said, and Rusl looked at me with a funny look.

"You don't live in the village… Where do you come from?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Castle Town." I said unenthusiastically.

"Really? Then you could go with Link." He smiled.

"We already decided that, Rusl." Link muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "And she was going to stay with me for the night, if that's alright with you." He added.

"Stay at your place? Alone?" He looked at Link in a funny way.

"Yes, who complete strangers are going to have sex the day they meet. Perfect." I turned away. "I have the greatest first impression EVER!" I shouted, stomping away towards the spring, leaving the two boys dumbfounded.

Link ran to my side. "Hey, I have to go do my chores. But I'll show you to the village, and you can meet everyone there while I finish, okay?" He told me, and I only nodded.

"Fine by me." I said, crossing my arms. "Alek." I decided aloud.

"Excuse me?" He asked, looking at me as if I was insane.

"My name. It's Alek." I said, looking up at him.

"Alek…" He muttered, a common Japanese thing. "Nice to meet you, Alek." He held his hand out to me, which I grasped and shook.

"You too, Link." FIRST NAME BASIS, WHOO!


	3. Abducted

**My my parents and grandparents are right handed, but my siblings and I are left.**

"Okay, so say our names." Malo commanded.

"Malo, Talo, Jaggle, Pergie, Beth, Sera, Hanch, Uli, Rusl, and Colin." I pointed to each of the characters in turn.

"And who's our mayor?" Sera asked me.

"Bo."

"And his daughter?" Jaggle asked.

"Ilia." I responded.

"Who keeps the goats?" Beth asked.

I looked down, thinking of his name. "Fado." I responded, looking back to her.

"Who are you staying with?" Rusl asked.

"Link." I responded. "And we're going back to Castle Town tomorrow, right?" I asked, looking over to Colin's father, who nodded.

"Yes. You have an amazing memory!" Pergie exclaimed.

_Or I know this game _way _too well._ I thought, rubbing the back of my neck. "Thanks." I muttered with a weak smile.

I looked over to Bo's house, where Ilia was watching Link come back from gathering the goats. Dumb bitch thinks she can take Epona. She called to her father and walked along Link's side, then shouted at both of them, blah blah blah. I rolled my eyes and said goodbye to everyone, before walking to the spring.

A few minutes after being alone, Ilia came storming into the spring, though she jumped when she saw me. "Sorry." She muttered, leading the horse away from me.

"You're Ilia, right?" I asked, standing up from the sand.

She only nodded.

"It's a pretty name. I wish I had it." I smiled weakly to the snob, and she stiffened a while. "Did you get in a fight?" I asked, and when she nodded, I walked around Epona and smiled brighter. "Don't worry about it. Fights happen all the time. In fact, I used to get in a fight with my mother all the time." She looked at me in a surprised way.

"Did you make up?" She asked.

I shook my head. "She's gone before I could. But then again, she never really liked me." I shrugged. "It's no big deal, I don't need a family in order to be happy." I grinned before realizing that I was acting more like my normal self. "Who'd you get in a fight with?" I asked, keeping my cool contained.

"This boy I like." Ilia shrugged.

"Lemme guess. Link?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Her face burned with embarrassment. "How do you know?" She asked.

"Easy." I snorted. "He's the oldest kid here. The others are like, what, ten?" I smiled. "Here comes Colin…" I muttered, hearing his quick and tiny footsteps. Link probably gave Talo his sword, and we're about to get attacked by the goblin creatures.

"Ilia!" Colin called, running up to us, though I was already ignoring them, looking to the crawling hole and waiting for Link.

And when he did, I was looking back to the children, amazed how I had the chance to hear what they said, and I missed it.

"I had no idea…" Ilia muttered. "I hadn't heard the details about Talo's capture… But Colin…"

Colin looked down as Link walked over to us, which made Ilia try to walk to Epona, but the horse shook it's head and snorted on me. Great.

"So you still prefer your master over me, huh, Epona?" She asked sadly, which made me roll my eyes.

"Don't worry about your horse, Link." _Why would he?_ She looked up at Link, then looked back down. "Fortunately, it looks like the injury isn't too serious. You two can go on together. But, Link…" She closed her eyes and bowed her head a little. "Can you at least promise me this?" She looked back over at Epona.

_They should be here any moment…_

"No matter what happens on your journey, don't try to do anything…" She was looking at him again. "Out of your league. Please." She turned her body to face him. "Just come home safely." She smiled.

I always hated that part. Too cheesy.

Link smiled and nodded in return, and my controller would be shaking right about now.

I heard the thumps of the Bulbo's feet, and then the Bublins came rushing in, making Epona rear. I noticed that in the game she just disappeared, but then I saw her run away. The three kids ran, and I ran off, sliding into the crawling hole, watching all of this happen. Sure, I feel bad that I couldn't do anything, but then that would mess the whole game up. And I wouldn't know what to do. I _hate_ not knowing what to do.

First, the bublins knocked Colin out and pulled him onto the Bulbo, then shot Ilia, then Link tried to go to her and ended up getting knocked out, then they ran off. Any Zelda geek would know what happens, why should I explain it in full detail?

The King looked around, not noticing Link who was lying on the ground. He blew on his horn and summoned a Twilight portal, then chuckled and left.

When I knew they were gone, I ran over to Link's side and shook his shoulders. "Link! Link!" I shouted, and his eyes snapped open and he lunged at me, though I lifted my knees and got him in the stomach. "Don't try anything, boy!" I shouted, getting to my feet and backing away.

"Why didn't you do anything?" He shouted at me, which made me wince. I've never really seen Link mad in the games, except for when the King Bublin taunted him with Colin.

"Why didn't I do anything? Because I _couldn't_ do anything! Do you see any weapons on me?" I patted my chest and pockets, and then held my hands out by my side. "No! I don't know magic, either!" I shouted back. "And what did you do?"

"I tried to save Ilia and Colin!" He snapped.

" And the _perfect_ way to save them is by getting knocked out, of course!" I put my middle finger and my ring man to my forehead sarcastically. "How could I _not_ know that already?" He had a hint of hurt in his eyes, and I could understand why. I took a deep breath to calm myself down, then we looked at each other for a while. "Look, we both know that shouting at each other isn't going to help. So why don't we try and get them back?" I asked, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know where they are?" He asked.

"No." I replied, crossing my arms. "But giving up isn't going to help, either." I blinked. "Come on." I walked towards the bridge, not waiting for a reply. And when I reached the bridge, I heard water splash and quick footsteps before Link was beside me. "How do you know what to do?" He asked me.

_Because you're really a video game that I've played many, many times._ I thought. "Just trust me."

"Trust you, of course. I met you only a few hours ago, how can I trust—"

I turned on my heel and glared at him. "Trust. Me." I said through clenched teeth. "You haven't been outside of these woods, and I have. You don't know anything about what's beyond those—" He was starring at the wall of Twilight in horror. "gates…" I squeaked. I never knew how scary the Wall of Twilight really was, until I saw it in real life. The yellow marks were pulsing in an intimidating way, and it never ended.

And the hand that grabbed us, it was scarier than anything I've seen. I mean, a big, black/yellow hand coming out of a wall and grabbing you? You'd scream, too. Even after watching Link be dragged into it many times, it still scared me to see it myself.

And when we were in the Wall of Twilight, it felt like a boulder was on my chest. It hurt to breathe, and the only thing I could to was close my eyes and wish to be out on the other side.

The Shadow Beasts weren't as scary, but that's because I had a dream with one of them in it, so I was expecting it to be worse. I tugged on it's hands, Link already free. The bright light from his Triforce piece blinded me, but when I opened my eyes again, I was on the ground as well, watching Link change form. My body felt so weak, and I could barely open my eyes to watch. His screams hurt my ears and my heart, since I couldn't help him in any way. I looked to the bushes to see Midna's bright orange hair before I couldn't keep my eyes anymore, and the Shadow Beasts dragged us away.


	4. Midna and Zelda

**It's super cold here, but there's no snow. That makes me sad. Maybe when I go visit my dad in Washington, there'll be snow there. :]  
**

Link's rapid barking woke me up.

I wanted to snap at him to shut up, but I still felt pretty weak.

Then something landed on me which made me jump to my feet, looking around with wide eyes. I looked down to see that a piece of the ceiling landed on me. Figures, since this place is so run down. "Link, shut up!" I shouted, but my voice sounded more like an animal's. I looked down to see two paws instead of my hands. My eyes widened and I lifted one of my back legs in order to look at it, and saw that it was a wolf leg as well. My fur was silver with white markings similar to Link's, I just wish that I didn't have his face mark. That would be really cheesy. The chain was around my back right ankle – er… paw. Midna was teasing Link already, and I heard what was happening.

Then Link was in front of my cell, starring at me with a questionable look.

"You're gonna need my help if you want to save your girlfriend." I growled, and that made his eyes widen. I could imagine his face burn red if it was human.

He looked up at Midna and she rolled her eyes before cutting my chain with a wave of her hand. I dug under the dirt hole in the corner and came up on the other side, shaking the dirt off. "This way." I barked, before turning around and running to the last cell, grabbing onto the hanging handle as Link and Midna were approaching. "Hurry." I ran out and into the slightly cramped hallway, leading the way until we reached the spirit. I closed my eyes and thought how to change senses.

"Oh… Well, well…" Midna sneered. Eee hee hee! Want to see something interesting?" She asked. "You're beasts, remember?" _Press X to hone your senses and poke around!_ _Wait, what did she say?_

I closed my eyes tightly, and when I opened them, I was using my senses. I saw the spirit's form and blinked twice.

"Huff… Huff… Can't… run… any… further… That's… far… enough… right? I'll be safe here… I think." The soldier said. Coward. My claws scrapped against a rock and he turned his head side to side quickly. "What was that noise?" He asked to no one. "Don't… Don't anything come near me!" He shouted.

_Whatever._ I muttered, then got out of my senses and turned to walk away.

As Link followed me, Midna spoke again.

"That was a soldier's spirit." She said. "Maybe it's someone from the other world? Eee hee!" That giggle was so annoying after a while. "There are lots of other spirits roaming about here, you know. Use your senses to see them. They might know things…" She said.

"I know where to go, thanks." I growled at her, which made her giggle again.

I turned my attention back to where I was going. I lead him past a large gate that had the door open when Midna spoke again.

"I doubt you're used to your new bodies yet, so I'll just tell you... Think about how you fought enemies in your human form… Just because your shape has changed doesn't mean your instincts have as well!"

"Thanks." I said, sarcasm heavy in my voice. I turned right and grabbed onto the hook that gave us more water.

"What are you doing?" Link asked, his eyes widening.

"Chill out!" I barked, growling. "We can't exactly walk on those spikes over there, can we? So we swim over." I explained.

"Can you lower the water level?" I nodded. "How?" He asked.

"Magic, dumbass." I rolled my eyes. "Wolves…" I muttered, jumping into the water and doggie paddling across the spikes. I couldn't feel my paws once they hit the icy water, so I couldn't tell that I cut my left front paw on one of the spikes. I crawled out of the water and went straight, and then told Midna to grab another handle that made the water go down. When I dropped to the ground, I bared my teeth playfully at Link. "See? Magic."

He was starring at me seriously.

"You're depended." I muttered, brushing past him. "Mmm…." I looked around when we got to an intersection, forgetting which way to go.

"I thought you knew where you were going." Link teased.

"Shut up." I snapped, before jumping down to the lower level.

Midna then jumped off of Link's back and went through the bars, her hair forming that hand thing, motioning for us to come. "This way! Over here!" She called. "I'll be waiting for you, but you'll have to help yourselves for a change!" She giggled again.

"Yeah, right." I muttered.

"So what now?" Link asked me. "She won't help us out."

"No shit. We go through here." I ran over to the small crawl hole and ignored the spirit like I always did.

Midna jumped back onto Link's back. "Eee hee!" She cackled. "Awww, did the little detour tire you out, little wolves? By the way… Are you using your senses like you should?" She asked us.

Link turned to me with a raised eyebrow muscle, and I turned my head away with a roll of my eyes.

"It looks like the spirits here… They're all soldiers." She observed. "Where in the world could we be? Eee hee! You want out of here, right?" She patted Link's sides. "OK! We're off!" She declared.

"I'll lead this time." Link growled.

"Yeah, 'cause you obviously know where to go." I waited for him to go ahead of me to the winding staircase. He ran ahead and jumped, only to have the ground crumble beneath him and make him fall into the water.

I stayed behind and watched it, and when his head was above water, I wolf-laughed at him. "Smooth." I muttered, sitting down.

"Ugh… What are you doing?" Midna asked him, shaking the water off of her arms.

Link ran back to me and glared.

"Told you I know what I'm doing." I smirked.

Midna spoke again. "I guess I have to do EVERYTHING for you two…" She muttered, shaking her head and sighing dramatically. "Look, I'll show you all of the small ledges so just concentrate on me and jump to where I am!" She cheered, and then floated to a stable part where we jumped in unison twice to get to a large piece of staircase. I showed Link where to jump until we had to stop because a large rock shape was in our way.

Midna floated on top of it and we followed, jumping even higher the next time.

I looked behind us and blinked twice. "I can't believe I jumped that high…" I muttered.

"I can't either." I heard Link mumble, which made me pin my ears.

"You wanna try and lead us again?" I asked, and his ears pinned as well. "So shut up." I growled.

"Do we walk along this?" Link asked, setting a paw on a rope that led down.

"No." I growled.

"Why not?" Link asked, looking at me in a confused look.

"Look where it leads. It leads downwards. We want to go up." I explained, and he nodded understandingly.

"We walk along the next one." I said, 'jogging' over to the next rope we came across, making sure to get my paws steady before I put weight on it.

I waited for Link to come across as well before going on until we reached the top.

"Great, what now?" Link asked.

"Relax!" I snapped, and thought. "Mmm…." I looked around and saw a pile of rubble. "Over here." I stood on top of it and Link looked at me like I was crazy. "Midna, we need you." I said, and she nodded once, floating to a tower of rock. I jumped to where she was four times until I reached the window/door thing. "See?" I called down to Link. "Now, come on!" I shouted, stepping back to give him room.

I heard Midna ask Link something which I think was her asking if he knew where they were yet.

Link jumped up in front of me and I backed up even more. "This way." I turned around and led him out and on top of Hyrule Castle.

"So, we were finally able to get out." Midna said, stretching and yawning. "And look at the sky!" She exclaimed. "Isn't the black cloud of twilight looking beautiful today?" She always asked that in the game. "Do you know where this is?"

_Yes._

"You STILL don't know? Eee hee hee! Look, there's someone I want to introduce you to… but I'll need you to get to that tower to do it!"

"Tower?" Link asked.

"The one over there." I pointed to nearly the other side of the castle with my tail, and he sighed. "Not what you were expecting, huh?" I asked, smirking. "Come on, lover boy." I teased, jumping down and running off, Link following me.

"So there are even spirits up here, huh?" Midna asked once we reached one in the corner. "This whole spirit thing is pretty new to you, huh?" She asked.

_No._

"Even though these guys can see those monsters, they don't know a thing about you!" She teased. "If you think I'm lying, why don't you check it out? Use your senses… Eee hee!" That laugh is so annoying…

"What… What are these monstrous birds? And what in the world is happening here?" The spirit asked to no one. "Ah, our poor Hyrule Castle!" He exclaimed, and Link's ears pricked up.

"Come on." I muttered, butting my head against his side. "Help me push this box."

"That wasn't the person I wanted you two to meet, by the way…" Midna said. "Well, let's just try and get to that tower."

"What do you think we're trying to do?" I growled.

Midna shrugged and cackled again.

"Link, help me." I growled, and Link just pushed the box with his head.

"There." He said, turning to watch me scramble up the box and jump down on the other side.

"Don't try and fight these birds. They always fly in groups, and we don't have the right skills to attack them right now." I told Link, and he nodded. "This way." I turned back and followed the only way I can go without jumping to my death, and then we reached the dead end.

"Now what?" Link asked me.

"We wait." I said, sitting down.

"Wait? For what?"

There was a strong breeze and I jumped onto the bridge, running to the safe, steady rock. I turned around to see Link looking at me with wide eyes and an open mouth. "No way!" He exclaimed, taking a few steps back.

"If you want to save your friends, then jump when there's another wind!" I called, sitting down.

Link hesitated, but when there was another gust of wind, he jumped and hauled ass, crashing into me in his fright.

"Calm down!" I barked, gripping his scruff in my teeth.

Link instantly relaxed, his head drooping a little.

"Look! Just a little farther!" Midna exclaimed, pointing to a pole with a few knobs sticking out. She floated over to it and beckoned to us with her hair… hand.

I took a deep breath and jumped to her twice before I was on the roof, Link landing right behind me. "Now?" He asked, panting a little.

"Into that window." Minda said, pulling on his ear and pointing to the window leading to Zelda's room.

Link bolted off for it, and I followed, my pace a little slower than his.

We both jumped down into the stair way and walked up, and Link pushed the door open with his head, though stopped dead in his tracks at the site of the hooded figure, though I walked right up to her.

Link bared his teeth, growling, and Midna covered her mouth slightly, giggling silently.

Zelda lifted her head slightly when she felt our presence and turned slightly, the only thing we could see was her nose/cheeks.

Link instantly stopped, pricked his ears, and stood up straight, walking over to the woman.

Midna sighed and rolled her eyes.

"…Midna?" The woman asked, ignoring Link's 'O3O' face.

I sat behind Link quietly, ignoring the slight jingle of my chain.

"Eee hee! You remembered my name? What an honor for me…" Midna smirked.

"So, these are the ones for whom you were searching for…" Zelda muttered, looking down at Link.

"I just wanted him, but she came along too." Midna thumbed back at me. "And they're not exactly what I had in mind…" She scratched her chin lightly. "But… I guess they'll do." She smiled and nodded.

Zelda crouched in front of Link and examined him. "… You were imprisoned?" She asked. "I am sorry…" She muttered, bowing her head a little.

"Poor thing." Midna said, scratching Link's side. "He has no idea where this is or what's happened…" She then set the back of her hand on her hip. "So, don't you think you should explain to him what you've managed to do? You owe him that much…" She sat up again. "Twilight Princess… Eee hee!"


	5. Sarcasm

**I used to think that the mountains on the horizon was a giant wave that was eventually gonna kill us all.  
**

Zelda looked away for a second before turning back to Link, and I felt her glance at me. "Listen carefully..." She instructed to us, and I walked over to Link's side, laying down.

"This was once the land where the power of the gods was said to slumber. This was once the kingdom of Hyrule. But that blessed kingdom has been transformed by the king that rules the twilight…"

_Zant._

"It has been turned into a world of shadows, ruled by creatures who shun the light." She went on.

And now we'd get that really strange flashback, but she was just explaining what happened. She told us that she dropped her sword to Zant and all that jazz.

"Twilight covered Hyrule like a shroud, and without light, the people became spirits. Within the twilight, they live on, unaware that they have passed into spirit forms…" She bowed her head. "All the people know now is fear… Fear of a nameless evil." She looked out the window for a moment, and then turned back to us. "The kingdom succumbed to twilight, but I remain its princess…" She reached with both hands for her hood.

Link's eyes widened a little and he sat up, which made Midna lose some of her balance, though she grabbed onto Link's thick fur to get it back.

Zelda's eyes were closed at first, and then when she opened them, she didn't look at either of us. "I am Zelda." She said in a sad tone.

"You don't have to look so sad!" Midna exclaimed, blinking once. "We actually find it quite livable." She put her hands behind her large head. "I mean, is the perpetual Twilight really all _that_ bad?" She smirked a little.

"Midna… This is no time for levity." Zelda scolded. "The shadow beasts have been searching far and wide for you."

_And I wonder why that is._ I turned my head away toward the door, checking for a guard, though I knew it wouldn't be coming too soon.

Midna jumped off of Link's back and turned her back to us, crossing her arms and legs.

"Why is this?" Zelda asked, gazing into Midna's back with a serious, and slight angry, look.

"Why indeed?" Midna asked, holding her hands out and shrugging. "You tell me! Eee hee hee!" She teased.

"The time has grown short." Zelda said, turning her eyes to Link. "The guard will soon make his rounds." I stood up and stretched at that, though held my yawn back.

Midna plopped herself onto Link's back, making Link fall forward a little and growl, and then turned his head to Midna, who turned her head to the door.

"You must leave here, quickly." The Princess told us, and Link turned his head back to her.

I blinked once and bowed how a dog could bow to her. "Come on." I whacked Link's tail lightly with mine, and we left her room without another word.

But as we were running down, I slowed when Midna suddenly pulled on Link's ear and my tail, leaning on his head and pointing to the door that led to some other part of the castle just as it started to open.

"Not that way!" She hissed at us. "The guard's coming! Boy, he's prompt!" She leaned up a little and looked around before her eyes landed on the window we came in from.

When we got outside it was raining, and though it didn't really bother me, I still preferred my ha—fur to be dry. Link sniffed and looked around, Midna off of his back and floating about. She hopped off of the roof and flipped in the air after Link and I jumped down, now floating over the corner, her arms crossed. She was probably thinking of something. "Eee hee hee! Well? Do you know where we are now?"

_I've actually known for a while…_ I kept quiet.

"I guess a promise is a promise, so I'll let you two go back to where you first tumbled into twilight… But… are you really sure you should be going back?" She asked. "Are you sure you aren't forgetting something _important_?" Link's ears pricked a little at that, and Midna turned around, changing to look like Colin and screaming a little, then she turned around again and she was Ilia, gripping her hair and screaming again.

"Eee hee! Do you want to save them?" She teased after Link's eyes widened and he gasped, if a wolf can do that.

_No. I really don't_…

"Well, in that case, little Midna will be happy to help you!" She exclaimed, running a hand through 'her' hair. "But…" She continued. "Well, you two would have to be my servants…"

_A princess can't live without her servants, can she?_

"And like servants, you'd have to do _exactly_ as I say! Why don't you go back, take a little time, and give it some thought?" She put the back of her hands on her hips and leaned forward, cackling her annoying giggle.

Link opened his mouth to say something, I'm guessing, but before he could do anything, we were both teleported back to Ordon spring.

We both stood still for a few seconds, gathering our thoughts. Link's were probably about his friends, and mine was how happy I was to be in this game, actually living the experience.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot to mention one thing." Midna said from Link's shadow.

Link looked behind him and gasped, then walked in a circle, looking for Midna while I sat down again.

"Though you may have left the dark realm, you haven't transformed back to your former selves… and you won't for anytime soon!" She laughed again. "Now why could that be?" She pondered.

_Because of the Twilight…_ I thought, watching Link look so confused. It was rather cute.

She laughed again. "See you later!" She said, her voice echoing a little.

Link waited a few seconds before turning to look back at me, his expression asking me what to do.

I stood up and shook the access water off, then he turned and bolted back for his home, though was stopped by Midna.

"So, um, what next?" She asked.

_We go get the supplies._ I thought.

Midna's shadow figure flew out from Link's shadow.

She giggled. "Did you think I'd disappeared?" She asked. "Listen, there's another thing I forgot to tell you two… Don't think you can just run off and save your friends, because you can't." She said.

"They're not really _friends_, considering I met them a few minutes before we were taken." I said, walking over to Link's side.

"Irrelevant." She said to me. "Just beyond that bridge, the land is covered in twilight."

"You mean I can't go back to Castle Town?" I asked, blinking twice.

She shook her head. "Last time, a shadow beast pulled you two through the curtain of twilight… But if you want to go that way this time, you'll need the cooperation of someone FROM the twilight… like me!" She giggled quietly.

_No way. _I thought, rolling my eyes again.

"So you really have no choice but to do what I say." She said bluntly.

_Did we ever?_

"Saving your friends and going home, all that… Well, will depend on your actions. Because you can never trust words, you know." She sounded a little sad with that last sentence. "Right now, I want a sword and shield that'll suit me." She said, gaining her regular tone again. "You two understand me, don't you? So, what do you plan to do? While you're here dawdling, the twilight continues to expand."

_Really? I thought it would stay the same and wait for us to catch up._ I thought sarcastically.

"Come on! Hurry it up!" She snapped at us, before heading back into Link's shadow.

Link turned to me.

"What? I don't know where these things are in your village." That was a lie if I've ever heard one. "Your people know how to make swords and shields, right? Do you know where they'd put them?" I asked, and he nodded, before running off towards his village. I was right behind him. And when we were about to go to the main part, Link finished off the Bublins, then a squirrel stopped us.

"Wait!" It called. "I don't know what you've come to do, but if you're going into town, you've got to be careful!" It exclaimed.

"No, we were gonna run in and expect everyone to be happy with two _wolves_ coming into their town." I said, turning my head to look at it.

"THEY came and made both the forest and village a mess…"

_I thought it was the squirrels._

"They kidnapped the children from the village…"

Link flinched at that.

"But you two are different… You're not bad things, are you?" It asked, tilting its head. "I can tell, because you," He looked at Link. "Smell like the trees of Ordon." I waved its tail. "If you run into any trouble, try talking to the animals in town. We animals understand one another, so you'll be fine!" Its ear twitched, and then if hauled ass out of the area.

Link looked at me again.

"Come on." I butted my head against his shoulder, getting him to move.

He and I then went to the main part of the village, where Beth's father was looking up to the sky on a little rock pillar… thing. I never really knew _what_ they were.

"Oh… How did it come to this?" He asked the sky. "The children… Please say nothing's happened…" He prayed, his hands clasped together. "Please forgive your good-for-nothing father…" His hands dropped and he hung his head.

Link started to walk, but I pulled on his tail.

"What?" He growled at me.

"That man's probably gonna attack us." I growled back. "Come on, this way." I led him away from the light and past the mini-bridge that led to Bo and Jaggle were across. "Stay low." I muttered to Link, and he instantly crouched low to the ground and started moving forward, trying to hear, and I stayed further behind, since I already knew what they were saying.

"…So, that shield is still in your house, right?" Bo asked.

"Uh, yeah, it should be in our storage loft." Jaggle replied.

"Good!" Bo exclaimed quietly. "Go grab it, quick as you can! Rusl got wounded pretty bad, so he can't go search for the kids."

I saw Link wince at the mention of Rusl.

"I'll take over for him." Bo went on.

"But Rusl had a sword, Mayor!" Jaggle protested. "And he STILL got hurt! If you're not unarmed, you're done for!"

"I'll be fine." Bo assured. "The sword we were goin' to present to the royal family should still be at Rusl's house." He added.

"Oh yeah?" Jaggle asked. "I understand, Mayor. I'll hurry up and get that shield. You just wait here…"

Link tried to get closer and accidentally snapped a twig, which brought the men's attention to him.

"No good!" Bo exclaimed. "Run!" He shouted, and the two ran off, into Jaggle's house.

Midna flew out and blinked. "That's not a bad bit of information you heard, huh?" She asked as I walked over to them. "Ugh… Look at that window. This village is full of idiots."

Link growled at her, and I whapped his back with my tail lightly. "Leave it." I muttered, low enough so Midna couldn't hear.

"So…" She went on. "We should jump up from there…" She motioned to the water mill. "But from where?" She asked.

"This way, I have an idea." I lead Link back past the bridge, but the torch suddenly got brighter and Hanch yelped. "Mon-MONSTERS!" He shouted. "You're returned for more, haven't you?" He demanded. "My… My daughter… Return her!" He shouted at us. "And TAKE THIS!" He picked up a hawk-grass and played the tune, then sent the hawk after us.

"Run!" Link shouted, and we both ran out of his sight, Link turned and growled at me. "This is your fault!" He shouted, his ears pinned.

"Now's not the time!" I shouted back, though Link was still growling. "I _told_ you that fighting won't bring your girlfriend back!"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"But you love her, no? So shut it and come on!" I walked onto a tiny cliff. "C'mon. Let's get up on the roof and scare this guy." I growled.

"Look at him, posing like he's important…" Midna said, hopping out. Wait until he sees us!" She giggled, then flew over to the roof, where Link jumped up twice. "You coming?" He asked.

"No." I turned around and walked off, heading for Rusl's house. I slid past him, avoiding the light and going under the wall, which is physically impossible for anything.

And when I came back to where Link was, he was just getting into the house. "Slow poke…" I growled, sitting away from everything.

He came back out a few minutes later, walking over to me. "Where did you go?" He asked me.

"I went into Rusl's house and got the sword." I replied without any tone.

"You stole it?" He asked. "How could you?"

"You're not one to talk, seeing how you just stole the shield!" I snapped back, jumping to my feet. "This is what Midna wanted, and now we have it! Come on, we need to get you to your damn friends." I turned around and dropped the sword onto the ground, growling as I stomped off.

Link followed me back to the bridge, but the Spirit's voice stopped us.

"Wait…" It called softly. "Come… to my spring…" It said, and we both turned around and went inside.

"You two have… been transformed… by the power… of shadow…"

_No, really?_

"Come… to me…"

Link instantly walked forward, but I stayed back.

Good reasons, too.

The red stones smashed down into the ground and a red portal opened up in the sky.

"Beware... A shadow being… It approaches…"

Link watched the Shadow Beast drop down from the portal, and then lunged at it, killing it instantly and making the red portal turn blue with its remains, the stones disappearing. After that, he then walked forward once again, me by his side.

The spring suddenly got darker, which made Link's eyes widen a little, but when he turned to the small waterfall, he was calm again.

The markings on the stones in the higher water level started to glow, the water glowing with it until the water was bright enough to make me flinch.

There was the whole backwards water drop effect and the glowing spirit rose out from it, and that made Links jaw drop a little, gazing up at the orb.

The orb then became some type of stone between the goat's horns, and as he made himself appear, his howled…. Or something.

"O brave youth…" It started. "I am one of four light spirits that protect Hyrule at the behest of the gods."

_No way, I thought you were a ghost of a goat._ I thought, my head falling to the side.

"I am Ordona…"


	6. We Obtain New Outfits

**I'm on the verge of throwing my computer across the room.**

"The black beast you slayed was a shadow being. It had come to seize the power of light I wield. My brethren in Hyrule have already had their light stolen by these fell beasts. The entire kingdom has been reduced to a netherworld ruled by the cursed powers of darkness. The bright will not stop with Hyrule. Before long, the entire world of light will fall into the hands of the king who rules the twilight."

I heard Midna whisper something to no one, and I was assuming that she only said 'Zant'.

"To save this land from the king of twilight, the lost light must be recovered. The three light spirits who have lost their light must be revived. There is but two who can revive them and redeem their land."

_Let me guess…_

"You."

_Of course._ I rolled my eyes a little.

"You still have not discovered your true powers…" Ordona went on. "Those transformed by twilight usually cannot recover their original forms… Unless…"

Link's ear twitched and I felt him look at me for a moment.

"If you were to return to Faron Woods where you were first transformed… If you were to revive the light spirit… There, by the power of the light spirit, you may find the means to regain your other state of being."

The light spirit then basically evaporated in front of us, and the three of us were left alone in a darker spring.

I had to blink a few times in order to get used to the darkness again, but I stood up again and shook my fur, before turning to Link. "Well, we know what we have to do now." I said, but Link's cold stare at me made me take a few steps back.

"Look." He said. "I know you don't want to help me, but I can't do this without you."

"Wait, wait." I stood up straight to make it seem like I was in charge. "I never said anything like, or even _close_ to saying that I don't want to help you." My eyebrow muscles went together a little.

"Then what was with your posture when Ordona was speaking?" He asked me.

"That was just me being relaxed." I said. "Whenever I'm relaxed, I sit and my neck muscles kind of give way." I started to walk off, but Link stayed. "Are you coming?" I asked, turning my head to look at him.

He was quiet for a few seconds, but then he walked over to me.

"Race you." I took off in a full sprint towards the wall of Twilight, and Link stayed back, though he soon caught up to me, even going ahead right as we reached it.

"I won." He said in a slight smug way.

"You just need to relax." I told him, butting his shoulder with the crown of my head. "We'll save your friends, alright?" I smiled the wolf way at him, and he blinked.

"What about your friends?" He asked.

My eyes widened slightly and I looked down. "Let's just…. Focus on yours, okay?" I walked up to the curtain, and Midna popped out.

"Hey… Look…"

_What, Navi?_

"The Faron Woods that you know so well… They're now covered in twilight…"

_No shit Sherlock. _

"You might not be able to come back here, but… Do you still want to go?"

Link hesitated, and even looked back at his home, as if he was thinking.

"Your friends, Link." I said, walking back over to them.

One of Link's ears pricked and he nodded to Midna.

She then floated past the curtain, and her hair/hand shot out and grabbed us, pulling us into the Twilight.

We started walking, but Midna spoke, making us stop.

"Hmm! So these are the weapons you use in your world?" She asked, the shield over her face and the sword in her hand like it was a dagger. She then swung it three times, almost hitting Link if he hadn't ducked, then he started to growl.

"You really think this thing can slay the creatures of Twilight?" She asked, mocking his people.

She plopped the shield over Link's face and stuck the sword in the ground, just missing my paw.

"Well, I won't use these, but I'll hang onto them for you!" She said, and then snapped her fingers and the weapons disappeared. "All right, a promise is a promise… I trust you two enough to help." She then leaned in, close to Link's ear. "In exchange for my help, though, I need you two to gather some things for me." She was pretty much just teasing Link, and he glanced at me before looking forward.

"Look, I can't tell you two all the details now, but it'll be easy, trust me…" It was almost as if she was seducing him. Ew.

"But enough about that." She straightened herself out. "Do you hear that noise? It's the lamentation of the spirit that had its light stolen… Where in the world could it be?" She then giggled and I raised my upper lip a little in disgust.

She was now lying on Link's back, looking at her nails. "Better get going, don't you think? Don't blame me for your world's fate if you don't hurry up and find that light!" She hummed her own theme a little, her hand waving slightly.

I looked at Link before looking back to the only way we could go.

"Come on! Snap to it!" Link's growl raised again, but I whapped my tail lightly against his thigh.

"Leave it." I muttered, before walking forward.

When we got to a large clearing, more of those twilight stones smashed down, and a barrier was formed. A twilight portal appeared in the sky, and three shadow beasts were sent down.

"Aw… We're penned in again!" Midna exclaimed. "Pffft! Who do they think they're dealing with? No need to take these little pests on one at a time, right? You can take them all at once!" She giggled. "So… you can handle this by yourself, can't you?" She asked. "Good luck! 'Bye!" She exclaimed, then dragged me along with her as she went to the barrier. "He needs to do something for himself, right?" She muttered to me, crossing her arms and sitting on my back, this time.

Link started to attack the beasts, killing two of them and getting ready to attack the third, but it let out this horrible howl that made me cringe. It was even worse in real life!

The two beasts stood up again, and Link's tail dropped a little, but started to attack them again. He then ran over to us and Midna hopped onto his back. "What's the holdup?" She asked. "If you leave the last one alive, it's just going to use that shriek to bring the others back. Listen; let me help you out here! Just move like I tell you!" She exclaimed, and then Link ran back to the beasts. She muttered something to him and a dark circle of energy came out from beneath him and an orange lightning-like bolt came over the three beasts, and he lunged at all of them, killing them with one shot. They 'exploded', and their remains made the blue portal.

"Come on." I ran past Link and went to the spring, sitting down again. I felt Link's gaze again and I stood up again.

"…Please… be careful… These woods… have changed…"

They use a lot of ellipses, don't they?

"The dark clouds of dusk over this land… The drape of shadows is called… Twilight."

_No._

_Way._

"In this twilight… Those who live in the light… Become as mere spirits… It is a place… where the dark ones and evil creatures dwell… I… am a spirit… of light… Blue-eyed beasts…"

_Thanks for calling us that._

"Look… for my light… Retrieve the light stolen by the dark beasts… and keep it… in this vessel…"

A light was coming down to us, and a curled ornament-like object was floating in front of us. Midna held onto it, wrapping it around her shoulder.

"Let me use the last of my power… to reveal the locations of the dark insects… that consumed the light…"

He told us where they were since we don't have a map, but I already knew where all of them were.

"…Find… the insects of darkness… The dark insects… They are the form taken by evil… once it has latched on to… our scattered light…" It didn't say anything after that.

"Link, how about we split up?" I asked when we turned to start collecting the tears.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I'll go into the Northern forest and get those, and you can get the ones that are in the Southern area." I shrugged my shoulders, and Link tilted his head.

"I think I should get the ones in the Northern forest, since I know this area more than you." He answered.

"Whatever. It's your choice." I then took off in a run until I saw two of the bugs with my senses. I easily killed them after getting shocked, and collected them, before running on, towards the Lantern-guy's house. There was one on the side of his wall that I had to smash into in order to get it off, and then there was another one inside of his house. But when I looked around, there were two.

"Wh-what's with these bugs?" The guy asked, standing on top of his fire-place. "Those aren't normal!" He exclaimed. "They're so big… so weird… so creepy. C'mon, get away, bugs… Shoo… get out of here…" His voice was getting weaker, and the two bugs shot out from under some crates or something.

I easily killed them and collected the tears, then turned to the guy.

"Wh-WHAAT? They just… died?"

_From cancer._

"Oh boy, I have NO idea what's going on around here…"

I kind of felt sorry for the guy, but at least it'll get better when Link's done.

I got out of his house and waited at the spring again, sitting down and licking the shocks that I got from the bugs.

Link came back about half an hour later, and he seemed really tired. But as soon as he saw me, he straightened himself out and walked over.

"That was pretty quick." I said, hoping it would cheer him up a little.

"I got shocked at least three times." He muttered, and I heard how heavily he was panting.

"I told you I should've gone there." I said, standing up again.

"The Vessel of Light is full of tears, and light has returned to this area!" The Light spirit sounds like it has most of its energy back.

The vessel came off of Midna's shoulder and dropped into the water, the Twilight disappearing with it.

"Aww, but it was so nice here in the twilight…" Midna complained. "What's so great about a world of light, anyway?" She asked, though neither of us answered.

She giggled again and said 'See you later!' before disappearing into the water, which I never really understood why she did that.

The water started glowing again like it did with Ordona, but instead of a goat, this one was a monkey, or squirrel, or something. It seemed like it was in one of those crazy positions, the way it was holding the orb.

"My name is Faron." It introduced. "I am one of the spirits of light who dwell in Hyrule. By the order of the gods, I protect the forest. O brave youths…" It murmured. "In the land covered in twilight, where people roam as spirits, you two were transformed into blue-eyed beasts."

_But Link's eyes are waaaay prettier than mine. Mine have like, a strange purple tint to them._ I thought.

"That was a sign…It was a sign that the powers of the chosen ones rest within you… and that they are awakening. Look at your awakened forms…"

Link blinked a few times in confusion, then looked down at his hands, and then he started walking in circles, getting a better look of his clothes.

I looked down as well to my hands, curling my fingers to get used to them again. Then I looked at my clothes.

I was wearing a dress-like outfit with a thick belt around my waist. My sleeves puffed out a little at the shoulders and I had thick cuffs around my wrists. My boots had laces going up the middle and they had a thick heel, though it wasn't that tall, thankfully. Basically riding boots. I also had a black ribbon around my neck, and I was thankful that it wasn't too tight.

"The green tunic that is your garb once belonged to the ancient hero chosen by the gods…" Faron went on, which made us look to him.

"His power is yours. He is the true power that slept within you." He then turned to me and I snapped into focus.

"The white and blue dress that is _your_ garb belonged to the aid of the ancient hero chosen by the gods."

_Wait, what? I thought Link did all of this stuff solo._

"Her power is yours. She is the true power that slept within _you_." He turned back to Link. "Your name is Link." He then turned to me. "Your name is Noel."

I flinched, and I felt Link's gaze on me, though it didn't seem that he was mad, probably because we were in front of a light spirit.

"You are the true heroes chosen by the gods."

_BUM-BUM-BUUUUUUUUUUUUM_

"Brave Link… Brave Noel…"

I winced again.

"A dark power rests in the temple deep within these woods." Faron went on. "It is a forbidden power. Long, long ago, I and the other spirits of light locked it away. Because of it's nature, it is a power that should never be touched by any who dwell in the light. But this world weeps beneath a mantle of shadows, and so there is no choice… You must match the power of the king of shadows. If you two were to seek this forbidden power, then proceed to the temple in the forest depths." He evaporated after that.

Link didn't say anything for a moment; he just lifted his hand and looked at the glove that covered it. "So…" He said, not taking his eyes off of his hand. "Your real name is Noel…" He nodded a little.

I crossed my arms. "I wanted to change who I was before coming here, and I needed a new name." I didn't look at him either.

"But why Alek? I think Noel fits you more." He dropped his hand, but still didn't look at me.

"It's short for Aleksandra. My cousin was named after that, and I absolutely loved her." I played with the water a little with my left foot.

"So?" He raised an eyebrow and looked at me.

"She's dead now." I looked back at him and saw that his eyes widened a little. I looked back to the ground and started for the forest temple, keeping my eyes on the ground. I kept thinking about her, how she offered to let me stay with her and how I said I couldn't, because she lived on the other side of the continent, and how I wouldn't be able to bring my cat with me. But she never let me forget that I could always talk to her, and I regret how I never got to tell her how much that really meant to me.

Midna was talking to Link again, and I waited for when she went back into his shadow to shout, "Don't say it like we're a couple!" Because she said 'Well, good luck, Mr. and Mrs. Important Hero!' before giggling and going away.

I was by the lantern guy, and when Link walked up he tilted his head a little. "Huuuhn?" He asked. ""So… It's the Ordonians!" He exclaimed happily.

"Technically I'm from Castle Town…" I muttered.

"You two seemed familiar, but then your clothes seemed kind of different, so I got thrown off for a second! Listen… Things have been a little rough around here lately, so you should watch your step, OK, guys?" He asked, and we both nodded. "There are so many monsters now… I kinda got scared and closed off the path to the temple." He scratched the back of his head. "But… You guys… You wanna get back there, huh?"

We nodded again.

"You sure do look geared up for it, so here you go!" He dug in his pocket and pulled out an old, rusty key and handed it to me.

"You're definitely going to need to use your lantern a lot in there, so bring all the oil you can! And check this out! I have a special, one-time offer of a bottle of lantern oil for only 100 Rupees! How 'bout it guy? What a bargain!"

_He's kind of full of himself, and we can get oil for about 20 Rupees down at that bird's area._ I thought. "Thanks, but we don't have that much." I shrugged weakly.

"What? That's not right, guy…" He seemed really depressed, but that's what you get for selling over priced lantern oil. "But I gave you that lantern for free… Man…" He muttered. "I also sell oil on it's own, so come back when you run out, guy!"

We nodded, and I pulled on Link's arm to get him away from the man.

"So what else is there that I should know about you?" Link asked as we walked through the dark tunnel, ignoring most of the creatures.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What _really_ brought you to Ordon?" He asked when we were out, but I didn't respond, because I covered my mouth and began to cough violently. The purple poisonous fog had aggravated my asthma, which I forgot to bring my inhaler. I haven't had an attack in so long, and I can't remember if I still even had my inhaler. I continued to cough, so much so that it even brought me to my knees. I felt a hand on my back and the clinking of what sounds like jars, and Link brought one to my lips.

"Drink it." He ordered, and I did, and was amazed at the taste. Most of the time he seems like it's nothing, but to me, it's almost an addicting taste. It tasted like watermelons, which are probably my favorite food. I suddenly felt much better, being able to breathe a big hit.

"Thanks." I muttered, wiping my mouth.

"Keep your mouth and nose covered." He told me, bringing out a piece of cloth to put over my lower face, which I did.

We then started for the fog with Link's lantern out, but then the female monkey Talo chased a few days earlier darted out from no where and grabbed his lantern out from his hand, running over to the end of the little pier. It put the lantern on a stick and started to wave it around, the fog evaporating in its little circle of light. The monkey then turned to us and motioned with its arm for us to follow it.

"Hey, what's this monkey's problem?" Midna asked, coming out of Link's shadow for a second. "You idiots! While you two were starring off into dreamland, your lantern got stolen!" She snapped, and then went back into his shadow.

"Whatever, let's just follow it." I muttered, following the monkey, like it wanted us to.

It led us through the thick fog, cowering whenever a creature appeared and waiting for us to kill it.

But when we got to the other side it started to cheer and jump, and then it dropped Link's lantern, starred at it for a moment or two, then hauled ass into the entrance to the temple.

Link sighed and went to grab his lantern. "It's out of oil…" He muttered sadly, looking down at the lantern before putting it away.

"There's a little shop close to here that we can go to. I have a few Rupees." I said, walking past him and patting his shoulder lightly.

When we got into the larger clearing, and after killing the two Bokoblins, I went on, but Link grabbed my hand. "Hold on." He said, looking at me with a serious look. "I want to know more about you before we head on." He said, dropping my hand.

"What do you want to know about?" I asked, turning to him. "There are some questions I refuse to answer, just so you know." I crossed my arms, and he nodded once.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Fifteen." I answered.

"What's your real, full name?"

"Noel Fontaine."

"That's a strange name…" He muttered.

"It's common where I come from."

"You mean Castle Town?" He raised an eyebrow.

I nodded.

"Huh…" He thought for a few seconds. "What's your favorite color?"

"Blue or green."

"Any specific shade?"

"Cobalt blue and neon green. Most of the time, anyway. The shades I like depend on my mood."

"What about your parents?"

My eyes widened for a split second before going back to their original shape. "I refuse."

"Why?"

"Touchy subject." I looked away.

"Okay…" He thought for a second. "Are you related to any of the Goddesses?"

"You mean Nayru, Farore, or Din?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You actually know their names?" His eyes widened.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Most people can't remember their names…" He looked down.

"Huh." Stupid Hylians. "I just know a lot about Hyrule's past, I guess." I shrugged.

Link continued to ask me pointless questions, some which I refused to answer, most of them having to do with my life back 'home'. I eventually had to sit down and he did as well, and we continued to ask and answer questions until the two of us fell asleep out of view from the idiot monsters that lingered around. In my slumber, however, my head fell upon Link's shoulder, and his head fell onto mine.


	7. We Get Knocked Out

**I hear gunshots in the background, and I'm assuming that the Zombies have come to take me away.**

I woke up suddenly, my eyes flickering to and for. I jumped to my feet and got in an attacking position, looking around with crazy eyes. I was alone in the Northern Faron Woods, Link no where to be found.

Did he just leave me to go on? I started to walk towards the entrance, but saw that the large web was still there. I turned around and saw that there was something written in the ground. It was in Hylian, but I could still understand it.

_Alek. _It started. Well, at least he's still calling me that.

_I went back to Ordon to check up on everyone._

Alright.

I stomped on it to get rid of the writing, and then took off in a run for the village. But half way there, I saw Link on his way back, his head bowed.

I walked right up to him and tapped his head.

He instantly lifted his head and looked at me, before looking back down again.

"Something up?" I asked, crossing my hands behind my back and blinking once.

"All of their doors were locked." He muttered, looking down.

I nodded a little. "They're probably afraid of the monsters here." I saw him shake his head a little, so I tucked my hand under his chin. "Cheer up, man. You're bumming me out."

"But they didn't answer." He shrugged lightly.

"They'll answer next time." He looked up at me with a doubtful look. "Trust me." I added, before dropping his head and taking his hand. "Come on, we need to get going." I pulled him along, heading for the Forest Temple, again.

After a few minutes of silence and Link's emoness, I decided to try and cheer him up. So, I whirled around and started to press my fingers against his sides, tickling him.

"Ale—whaa-" He couldn't finish his sentence because he started to laugh. Sooner or later he fell onto his back, trying to pry my hands off of him. He pulled his knees up and tried that way, but I just pushed them aside and continued.

After a few minutes I had my knees on either side of his waist, and one of my hands held his wrists to the side. I put my other hand on the ground in order to keep myself up.

"Are you done?" He asked, panting.

I blinked once, then smirked and continued.

"No, Alek!" He struggled underneath me, his laughing starting up again.

A few seconds or minutes went by and I stopped, sitting back on my legs. "Cheer up." I said, pinching his cheek. "Think about the results." I said, and he looked at me with a confused look, still panting a little.

"Think about how happy they'll be once they see you again. Think about how they'll hug you and tell you how much they missed you. It's all for the better." I got up off of him and turned around, thinking about my mom. It's been a few days here, but how long has it been there? Just a few hours? Even if it was days since I've been gone, she wouldn't have missed me.

I stopped after I heard Link say my fake name once he had his breath back, jogging over to me. "What's wrong?" He asked, resting a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at him and blinked twice. "Nothing." I shrugged, but he then rubbed my cheek lightly and showed me that his finger was wet.

I touched my cheek and noticed that I was crying. "Really, it's nothing." I rubbed my face with my large sleeves, but he caught my hands.

"Tell me." He said, looking at me with a curious/serious expression.

I sighed. "Telling you about how your friends are gonna be so happy when they see you again…" I looked down. "It made me remember that I don't have any. No one misses me." I shrugged.

"That's not true. I'm sure everyone will be happy to see you, too." He said, shaking my hands lightly.

"Who's 'everyone'?" I looked up at him. "I never got close to anyone I drew. I just drew them and gave it to them. I didn't see them after that. No one knows my real name besides you and the Light Spirits. I tell everyone a different name." I shrugged again.

"You do? Why?" His eyebrows knit.

"Because I'm afraid of getting close to anyone." I confessed, looking down again. "They go away whenever I get close to them." I started to walk again, and Link followed, dropping my hand as I went farther away from him.

"I won't." He said after catching up with me.

I froze and turned to look at him. "Yeah, right." I scoffed, turning my head away._ It's a game, I'm gonna have to go away eventually._ I turned to look at him again.

We stared at each other for a while, and after a few minutes he took my left hand with both of his and put it over his chest. "I promise."

I looked at my hand with wider eyes, feeling his heartbeat beneath my hand. "Promise…" I echoed. "It's gonna take a while for me to completely open up, you know." I said, looking back up at him.

He nodded once. "I can wait." He said, smiling weakly at me.

I sighed, turning my head away. "We should get going." I slipped my hand out from his and started, again, on our way to the temple.

We got to the windy hill and there was the golden wolf sitting there patiently. When we got to close it stood up and started to growl, and Link pulled out his sword and shield, getting ready to attack.

But the wolf was too quick. It lunged at Link and disappeared into his body. Link's eyelids closed and he instantly fell, and I caught him with an arm, blinking once.

"Oh, he's learning the finishing attack." I remembered, sheathing his sword and connecting his shield again. I set him down on his back and sat down next to him, grabbing a nearby stick and starting to draw into the dirt. I was drawing a girl with her back to us and she was shouting, and there were clouds above her, and hidden in the clouds was this quote:

"What does tomorrow want with me? What does it matter what I see? If it can't be my design, tell me where do we draw the line?"

I just about finished the picture when Link woke up, standing up and shaking his head a little to clear it. He turned to me and walked over, looking down at the picture. "It's great." He said with a smile in his voice.

"Thanks." I muttered, before dropping the stick and covering it with more dirt. "What happened to you?" I asked, looking at him with a raised eyebrow, though I already knew.

"Um… nothing." He said as he walked towards the entrance. "What do we do?" He asked, touching the spider web lightly.

I sighed, then took off his lantern and lit it, waving it at the web. "This." I said as the hot ashes caught onto the web and set it on fire, which made Link jump. I put the lantern back on his belt, but didn't put it out.

"Okay…" Link muttered before walking on with me by his side.

We came out of the little cave and out into the opening, and Link looked around, blinking a few times to get adjusted to the light change.

"Come on, there's a monkey that needs our help." I said, taking a few steps forward.

Link followed me, but gently pushed me back when the Bokoblin ran up to him. He unsheathed his sword and easily killed it, then started to hack at the wooden cage.

I took out his slingshot and aimed it at the two spiders, killing them. I shuddered at the thought of the larger spiders. I hated them in the game, so I'm probably going to loathe them in real life.

The freed monkey started to clap at Link for saving it, and then climbed up the vines.

Midna popped out, blinking her eye. "Hey! That's the monkey that stole your lantern!" She exclaimed. "Doesn't it look like she's beckoning to you two? Aren't you the popular ones?" She giggled, and then went back into his shadow.

I started to climb up the vines, thankful for my rock-climbing lessons. I pulled myself up, and then helped Link.

The monkey started jumping and led us to the circle-door, where Link just gave it a shove and it rolled to the side. The four of us (counting Midna) walked through, and the door slammed shut, which made me jump. I turned to see the large Skulltula hanging from its butt, where I shifted nervously.

Link turned and blinked at me. "Do you not like spiders?" He asked, and I nodded, stepping behind him and starring at the large spider with wide eyes.

He snickered lightly and then told me to stay there, when he then went over to the spider and killed it, waiting for it to 'explode' before turning back to me. "It's okay." He said with a smile.

I ran over to his side and held onto his arm, still shaking a little. We turned to the right (A/N: I play the GameCube version), and the monkey jumped up and hung upside down, clapping for us. Link jumped first and almost fell, and I stayed back.

"I won't make it!" I called, shuffling my feet.

"Of course you will!" Link called back. "I'll make sure of it!"

"How?"

"Because it's not the far of a fall!" He was laughing a little, so I jumped.

The monkey held onto me and let go at the right time, making me stumble into Link's open arms. He was still chuckling as I scrambled to my feet, straightening out my coat. "Shut up." I growled. "I hate swinging, and heights." I pushed the door open to see what wasn't in the game.

A wolf was sitting in front of the door, but I could tell that it wasn't a live wolf.

How?

Because it's fur was on fire.

It immediately jumped to its feet and lunged for me, and this time, I was the one to fall into darkness.

I woke up a few seconds later in a dark room with a small light shining above me. I looked up and saw that it was a window that had just enough light for me to see somewhat clearly. "What the hell just happened?" I asked to no one, rubbing the back of my head.

_Welcome, Noel._ A woman's voice said to me.

I turned around and saw a beautiful woman with fire red hair and an orange dress that was burned at the bottom, and showed off her curves and such. "Hello…" I said, unsure of whom she was.

"My name is Din." She blinked her long eyelashes at me, her eyes red as blood.

"You mean the Goddess?" My eyes widened. "Why are you were, then?" I asked, standing up straight.

Din smiled at me. "You do not know whose garb you are wearing, do you not?" She tilted her head slightly and her hair waved a little, flickering like a fire.

"I'm afraid not." I looked down a little, but looked back up at her when she spoke again.

"It is your made up character, Yvaine."

"My…. What? My character? Yv… Oh. Oh!" Realization washed over me. "That's why these clothes seemed so familiar!" I smacked my forehead.

Din giggled lightly, her laugh sounding like flames crackling. "Yes, Yvaine. All of her powers are in that coat you are wearing now."

"All of them?" My eyebrows rose.

"All of them, except for the ones you're making up right now. The biggest one you have gained is the power to change into a Dragon."

My jaw dropped. "You're kidding." I said, blinking once.

She shook her head. "Now is not a time for jokes, my dear. But." She held up her left index finger. "You must only change when you fight against Ganondorf. For if you do not, you will not be able to control yourself, and you will possibly kill thousands of people."

My hands were shaking and my chest was throbbing. "But Argorok…" I said quietly.

Din glanced down for a moment. "You will have to kill him." She looked back up at me with a determined look. "You will have to kill your ancestor."

"So now Yvaine is my ancestor?" I raised an eyebrow.

Din nodded. "My time is running short. Nayru and Fayore will also visit you when the time comes." A fire started to rise around her feet. "Until then, I give you the power to control fire…"

A bright light started to shimmer in front of me, and a necklace appeared. It was a golden chain with a fire orange ball wrapped in golden wire connected to it. The small ball was pulsing in an intimidating way. I took hold of the necklace, and the fire covered Din. The fire ceased, and she was gone.

"Alek! Alek!" It was Link calling me.

I slowly opened my eyes to see him over me, shaking my shoulders. I sat up right away and looked around, my eyes wide.

"What the heck happened?" He asked, standing up.

I turned to look at him, my body still shaking. It hurt a little to breathe. I then quickly patted my chest until my hands landed upon the necklace. I ignored the new monkey and starred only at Link, fingering the small orb.

"Din came to me."


	8. Flesh Wound

**The girl Noel/Alek's drawing is me with my new haircut and freshly dyed hair.**

"Din came to you? You mean the Goddess?" He looked at me with a confused look.

"No, I mean my dog. Of course I mean the Goddess! She gave me this necklace and told me that I have the power to control fire." I looked down, realizing how stupid that sounds.

"Noel… I think I should go on by myself." Link rested a hand on my shoulder. "You're not well."

I stood up and backed away from him. "I'm perfectly fine! I just…" I sat back down, looking at the ground. "I don't know. Maybe I should meet you at the boss' entrance." I sighed.

Link nodded once. "That sounds good to me." He offered a hand to help me up which I took.

"You'll need keys in order to get there, you know." I said as I stood back up with his help.

"I know." Link nodded briskly.

"Do you know where it is?" He asked, blinking once.

I nodded. "I'll meet you there." I rubbed the back of my head. "Try and clear my head while you're gone." I looked up at him for a moment before pushing the door open again and walking off, heading for the Boss' room. Or, how far I could get without any keys, or pick locking most of them.

I sat down and thought about what Din told me, how I'm the descendant of my own character. I remembered everything about Yvaine, and how she 'dies' at an early age. Well, she is based off of me. Wait, does that mean I'm gonna meet her? No. No! That's insanity! Yvaine is a fictional character.

I started to pace.

"Then again…" I muttered, crossing my arms behind my back. "I thought that Link and all of Hyrule was fictional… So then, if I were to meet Yvaine… That would be after Link—I kill Argorok… Aaargh!" I gripped my hair, shaking my head. "None of this makes sense!" I shouted.

I turned my head to the entrance and saw two torches. "Maybe Din's right…" I held my hand out toward the small flame, and concentrated.

A piece of the flame shot out towards me and I yelped, covering my ears.

The flame shot over my head and turned, heading back for me.

I stood up and thought of what to do without getting burned. I held my hand out and concentrated on making the flame stop.

The flame stopped right at my hand, and I could feel the heat coming from it. I held my hand in front of my chest, examining the fire. I thought about how Alek would be so impressed, and that just got me down.

I noticed that the fire died a little and turned blue.

"Ah?" I blinked twice in surprise, and the fire got bigger again, though stayed blue.

I then thrust my hand upward and the fire shot up before coming back down to me. I giggled, and then thought for a moment. I started drawing with the flame, burning small sketches into the ground.

One was a picture of Link and Navi, and one was of a girl with short hair, with her bangs covering her right eye. The bangs to her right were straight, and the bangs to her left were curly. She had one strand on her right side that was longer and curly. Her hair in the back of her head was spiked up, and she was wearing steam-punk clothes. She was looking at me with an 'Oh, you're here?' look. She had a sad look behind her expression, though.

I turned to the left and drew a cat lying on the floor next to her feet, and now the girl was holding the cat's collar.

"What's happening in the picture?" I heard Link ask behind me, which made me jump.

"N… Nothing." I waved my hand over the burned wood, and the ashes lifted off of it. "I miss my cat." I said, standing up. I saw the large group of monkeys make the large rope, then they started to swing.

I took a step back, but Link sighed.

"Come on, Alek." He said, running off of the ledge, the last monkey grabbing his wrist and swinging him safely to the other side. "I'll catch you!" He called to me.

I still hesitated, but I ran off as well, grabbing onto the monkey's wrists and waiting to fall off. I let go and missed the edge, falling into oblivion.

…

Nah, I'm too awesome.

But I almost missed.

Link ran to the edge and grabbed onto my wrist.

I held onto his arm with both hands, whimpering as he pulled me onto the stable land.

"I'm never doing that again." I panted, looking into the darkness that threatened to kill me.

I heard Link chuckle softly as he pulled me back onto my feet. "Help me with this lock." He said, pulling out the large key and sticking it into the lock.

The lock slid back and the outer layer slid out, then the spikes spun rapidly and the large lock fell, almost crushing my foot, and the chains fell off along with it.

Link started for the boss room, but I grabbed his wrist. "Where's your bottle?" He gave me a confused look, but he pulled it out from the Gods-know-where and handed it to me.

I ran over to one of the pots and smashed it, and then a small, glowing pink orb floated out from it. I ran over and caught it in the bottle, and looked inside.

Beneath the bright light radiating from the bottle, there was a small female figure, floating around merrily. "Huh…" I turned back to Link and gave him the bottle. "We'll probably need this." I said, pushing the door open.

When the doors slammed shut behind us, Link turned back to the door, and then turned his head back to look at his surroundings.

Half of the room was covered with this purple stained water, and a large tree in the middle of the water. Two logs stood by its side with the Bomblings standing on them, keeping their balance perfectly.

Link walked up to the water, looking at it with knit eyebrows.

"Link, back up." I said, looking around.

Link looked back at me. "But nothing's here." He said, shrugging.

"Just do as I say. Something's coming." I pointed to the water that started to bubble.

Link then turned and ran to my side. "Lock onto that Bombling, then lock onto the Deku Baba." I said, pointing to them in turn.

Link blinked once, but did as I told him to, wrinkling his nose when the Deku Baba swallowed the bug bomb, then exploded in its mouth. It then dramatically sank back into the water.

Link was already doing the same to the other D.B., and his shoulders slumped a little when nothing else happened.

"Wait." I said, looking down to my feet to feel the ground shaking (and my controller vibrating). The massive plant thing erupted out of the water and thrashed about for a few seconds, before roaring at Link and I.

Oh Gods, that breath was rank.

Link had his sword and shield out. "What do we do?" He asked as I took the Boomerang from him.

As if on cue, Ook appeared from one of the little caves and grabbed onto a vine, swinging to the other cave. He turned and clapped twice, and then when he turned around again, he had a Bombling by its legs. He grabbed onto the vine again and started to swing.

I took a few steps back and locked onto the Bombling, then onto the Deku Baba to the left of Diababa, but instead, it exploded in Diababa's face, making it thrash, and fall in front of Link.

Link started slicing at the eye that was hidden inside of its mouth, but after three slashes, Diababa lifted its head and ejected that acid blood at us, scorching my arm.

I let out a scream, but I didn't dare touch it. Thankfully it was my right arm, and since I'm left handed, its better that way. I heard Link shout my cousin's name but I ignored it, locking onto the Bombling and Diababa, making it thrash once again before falling.

Link did his finishing move, and Diababa thrashed dramatically again, splashing the water everywhere before rotting rapidly, its neck pulsing in every way before becoming still, the eyeball falling in front of Link. I was on my knees, panting heavily from the blood loss in my upper arm and shoulder.

The eyeball turned black before exploding, leaving a heart container behind.

Diababa's rotted body then exploded, and its remains formed the chest plate of the Fused Shadow, floating in front of Link. Link held his hands out in front of him, and Midna flew out.

She giggled. "Well done!" She exclaimed. "That's… what I was looking for." She continued. Her hair whipped out and snatched the metal piece. "That's a Fused Shadow. It's what the light spirit called dark power…" She looked down a second before looking back at the boy. "Do you remember about what the light spirit said? About how you had to match the power of the king of shadows?" She asked. "Could it really be so easy? Is this all there is to it?"

_No._

She giggled, as if she heard my thought. "There's a total of three Fused Shadows. I think the other light spirits have the rest… If you want to know exactly what Fused Shadows are… Well, maybe I'll tell you if you find the other two."

When_ we find the other two._

"I guess you'd better do your best to find them, huh?" She giggled, and her hair went back to being a ponytail. "So let's not waste any more time here when we could be looking for the other two…" She floated away from us and pointed to the ground, a portal appearing. "I'll get you two out of here… You pick up that Heart Container that fell out of that thing." She floated over the portal, swaying her head playfully.

Link ran over and grabbed the Heart Container, and it dissolved in his hands instead of disappearing like it did in the games. The light that came from it went up his arms and faded into his chest.

I got up, ignoring the pain in my arm, and walked over to the portal.

Link pulled out the bottled fairy and examined my arm.

"Don't worry about it." I said, holding my left hand out, stopping him. "I can't feel the pain anymore, and it'll heal in the spring."

"Alek, don't be stupid." Link said seriously.

"No, Link. Who knows when we'll find another fairy? We'll need it for what's ahead." I pushed the bottle away.

"Are you two all done here? Can we go?" Midna asked impatiently.

"Yes." I said, and we 'downloaded' away from the boss room, back into the spring.

"Heroic Link… Heroic Noel…" The spirit said. "Do not think that Hyrule is saved from the spread of twilight…" It warned. "Leave these woods and go to the east, where you will find the land protected by the spirit Eldin. There, you will find those you seek…"

I felt Link's body tense. He thought about his friends.

"But know that these lands lie in twilight… They are now a dark realm covered by the clouds of dusk. If you set foot beyond the curtain of twilight, you two will revert to your beast forms, so be prepared." It told us. "Hero's chosen by the Gods… Leave these woods and go to the east, to the land of Eldin." It didn't speak after that.

I collapsed into the water, making sure that I didn't hit my flesh wound.

Midna popped out again. "You'll be fine." She said to me. "That's better. Searching should be much easier now." She smiled evilly to Link. "But… Of course, you'll feel the need to go help the other light spirits, don't you?" She raised her visible eyebrow to Link. "Well, don't worry. When you turn into beasts again, I'll take good care of you two." She giggled. "The first thing you need to do is to find the land covered in twilight."

I stood up; my arm healed most of the way. I still had a scar, but that can be easily covered with my coat that somehow fixed itself.

"Once you do, I'll help you out." Midna continued. She giggled again and said farewell to us, then went back into Link's shadow.

"Are you sure you'll alright now?" Link asked, brushing my once flesh wound with his fingers.

"I'm fine." I said, taking his hand and setting it down. "It's just a flesh wound." I giggled, thinking of the Jeff Dunham puppet who always said that. "Come on, we need to head on." I walked past him and out of the Ordon village. "Can you believe it?" I asked, jumping happily after a few minutes of silent traveling.

"Believe what?" He asked.

"'Believe what', he says." I rolled my eyes and smiled. "You'll get to see the kids again!" I exclaimed, grabbing his hands. "Surely, you must be excited."

"I am." Link smiled lightly at me. "But it's hard to think of that when all of Hyrule is covered in darkness." He looked down.

I rolled my eyes again, and flicked his forehead.

"What the…?" He rubbed his forehead with the back of his right hand. "What was that for?" He asked.

"What did I tell you? Think of only-ONLY- the happy things. It'll get you through the worst of times, believe me." I put my hands on my hips, and we came to the opening, into Hyrule Field. "Welcome to Hyrule Field." I said with a grin, but it disappeared when I saw the wall of twilight. It was a beautiful sight, really. "Come on." I said, taking Link's wrist and pulling him in the direction of Kakiriko Village. I froze when I saw something.

"HEEEEEEY!" I heard his nasally voice, and my nose wrinkled.

The Bunny Man/Mailman was jogging towards us, his jaw sticking out to the side, and his short shorts revealing something I never wanted to see.

He stopped in front of us. "Go no further!" He exclaimed. "There is a black wall ahead that blocks the way! I thought I would deliver a few letters, but it seems impossible." He raised his arms and swung his hips, making me look away. So disgusting.

"I am the honorable and dependable letter carrier, known to some as… The postman."

_Such a unique name…_ I thought, glancing at Link before looking to the Postman's face.

"Now that I have introduced myself, please!" He reached into his bag and pulled out a letter. "Take this letter and read it at your leisure!" He made that annoying sound. "Well, my business is concluded!" He saluted us. "Onward to mail!" He turned and jogged off, already panting.

"Well…" I looked down and gently kicked a nearby rock.

"That was unbelievably awkward." Link finished, folding his letter, not bothering to read it.

"Indeed." We kept walking to the wall, and when we got there, Midna popped out again.

"Hey, it was much closer than I thought…" She muttered. "You remember, right? You know what this is?"

"The wall of twilight." I said, crossing my arms.

"Right." She nodded at me. "If you set foot in there, you might be wolves again for quite some time. For at least as long as it takes for you to save the light of Eldin from the twilight, anyway." She shrugged. "So, shall we try to go see the light spirit of Eldin?" She asked.

We took a few steps forward after she went back into my shadow this time. "Want me to let you into the twilight?" She asked, coming out once again.

We nodded.

"Okay." She giggled, then turned and went into the curtain of twilight, and her orange hand made of her hair flew out, wiggled its fingers a little, and dragged us into the twilight.


	9. Reunion

**I found out yesterday that I'm allergic to the protein in my body. Peachy.**

Link and I lay unconscious for a few seconds. I woke up first and felt myself change back into my wolf form, thinking about how Yvaine could change into a dragon. Would I eventually have to change as well?

Link then woke up, standing up and shaking his head. He gasped a little as he changed into his wolf form as well, growling a little when Midna plopped herself onto his back.

"That's a good boy!" She exclaimed, patting his shoulders. "Now, I need you two to listen to what I say from now on. Ahh, look! How lovely! The black clouds of twilight are so fetching today…"

_See, Gretchen? Fetch _is_ becoming popular. _

"I feel so at ease here…" Midna stretched and yawned. "And you two look so much better like this than in those dusty old clothes, anyway."

I growled a little, but stopped when Link's tail whapped against mine.

Midna giggled. "So, let's get going!" She patted Link's sides again and we took off. I was ahead of Link since I told him that I knew the way, but Link skidded to a stop when we saw Talo's sword.

"Wait!" He called, making me stop.

"What, what is it?" I asked, stopping as well. I turned around to see Link sniffing at the wooden sword, then his eyes widened. "It's Talo! Malo, Beth and Colin, too!" He picked up the sword with his mouth and darted off towards Kakariko.

"Isn't being a wolf convenient?" Midna asked as we ran.

I didn't think Link was listening, though. He was focused on the scent. But when the shadow beasts fell, almost on Link, he dropped the sword. He started to run for it, but Midna pulled back on his ear.

"Wait, Link!" She snapped, pointing to me.

I was surrounded by the beasts, and Link didn't bother. He continued to try and get the sword.

Midna gave up on him and flew onto my back, telling me what to do.

I felt the dark circle beneath my feet. It made everything slicker, harder to walk on. But I leapt anyway, killing all of them.

I felt Midna pat my back and say 'Good beast', but I wasn't really listening.

Link had Talo's sword back in his mouth. He was looking at the large gap that kept us from going on.

Midna stayed on my back when I got to his side. "What's this?" She exclaimed, leaning forward on me. "That's strange… The bridge is gone… I wonder if it's the work of those shadow creatures. Ugh!" She flew her arms into the air. "What a pain!" She shouted. "Ah well, let's look for it." She said, resting her hands back on my neck. Her mood was completely different than it was a few seconds ago.

"What about those woods we came through?" I asked. "Wasn't the bridge there?" I looked up at Midna.

"Why would it be there?" She asked.

I shrugged. "I have a photographic memory, and I remember it being there. Let's just try, alright?"

Midna crossed her arms. "Fine. But if it's not there, then it's your head." She teleported us out of there, and back to the Northern Faron woods, where the bridge was waiting, just like I said.

But we were back in the Light Realm. I looked around and noticed Link wasn't with us. "Where is he?" I asked, turning to my shadow.

"I left him there." Midna said with a shrug, coming out of my shadow. "You know, most people can't leave the twilight that easily. You'd better be grateful!" She said. "Now where's that bridge?" She asked, and I walked over to the large structure, and she blinked. "Alright. It seems okay." She flicked her hair/hand up and pointed at it, and an orange lightning bolt shot out and circled around the bridge piece.

Midna struggled slightly but lifted her arms and grunted, making the bridge lift out of the ground and teleport back to the Gorge, along with me.

We got back to the Gorge and Link was laying down, his head on Talo's sword. His ears pricked when I landed next to him. "Where were you two?" He asked, growling slightly.

"Busy doing the job." I growled back, pinning my ears at him and baring my teeth.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"While you were off daydreaming about your days back in Happy-Pappy land, I was being attacked by the shadow beasts!" I snapped, before walking across the bridge.

"Alright! Let's keep going!" Midna snapped, still on my back. I didn't really like it that she was on my back, but it felt kind of nice, in a non-strange way.

"Fine by me." I muttered, going off in a run towards the village.

We got to the gate and I stopped. "Huh…" I heard Midna mutter.

"What are they doing here?" She asked, her head tilting to the left. "This is a pretty elaborate gate… What are they trying to keep in? …Or out?" She asked.

I went for a deeper part of the bridge and dug under it, Midna hiding in my shadow as I did so. I ran right by them and into the village, Link behind me.

I saw more shadow beasts and I instantly sat down, making Link look at me with an insane look.

"You take care of them." I said, refusing to move.

He growled a little, but put the sword down at my feet and ran off, Midna back on him.

After he was done I got up and gripped the sword, walking over to him and dropping it on his foot, walking to the spirit's spring.

"To the heroes… who were transformed into blue eyed beasts… in the realm of shadows… in twilight…" It said weakly.

"This way." I said to Link who sat a ways away from me.

He then told us basically what Faron said, telling us to collect his 'tears' and he told us where they were.

"Let's go." I said, standing up and thinking. "I'll take the ones here and up above. You go get the ones in the mountain." I said and Link nodded, running off.

"Great, I get to blow up a building." I said, jumping a little.

~x~

I finished all of mine, except for the ones in the building with Renado and the kids. I figured Link would want to see them.

Link came running back, though stopped when he saw me in front of the small tree. "What?" He asked, walking over.

"I needed Midna's help getting on top of the building." I shrugged the wolf way, and saw Link roll his eyes.

Midna giggled and flew over to one of the branches. I got to the top first, then Link.

"Now?" He asked me.

"This." I said, jumping on a poorly made leak-preventing thingy. I landed on my feet and got out of the way, watching Link land beside me.

There were a bunch of spirits there, and I heard Link gasp. He was probably already in his senses.

I changed and saw all of the kids around with Renado and Barnes, and Renado's child. I think her name was Leno or something.

"Cripes!" Barnes exclaimed, making us turn to where he was, by the window. "I don't see any of those black brutes anywhere…" He muttered, looking every which way out the window. "They've gotta be hidin' somewhere…" He continued. "Waitin' for their helpless little prey to come out… Then they'll FEAST."

Such a way with children…

Beth was looking down and I saw her shaking.

Talo looked up at Renado with a scared look.

"We are safe as long as we remain in here, child." He soothed. "Be at ease." He smiled very weakly.

"Oh yeah?" Barnes asked, lifting his iron mask. I wonder if the monsters out there agree with you…"

Renado glared at Barnes through the corner of his eye.

"They sure didn't seem impressed by my bombs!" He went on. "How long do you think we can hold in this sanctuary against beasts that strong, huh?" He put one hand on his hip, the other one dangling by his side. "Once they attack, it's OVER."

Talo moved closer to Renado. I kind of felt back for the little brat.

"Remember the lady from the general store?" He asked. Barnes really needs to learn when to just shut up.

"Just one of those things attacked her, and a whole gang from town went to save her!" He exclaimed.

Malo glanced at Barnes before looking back to Beth.

"And what happened? She was already gone, and there were TWO monsters waitin'!" He flailed an arm. "…You connectin' the dots?"

_No, we're all incredibly stupid._

"That means that if we're attacked by them, then we'll be…"

"BARNES!" Renado snapped, turning to the Bomb shop keeper, whose shop exploded a few minutes ago.

Barnes scoffed, turning his head to the right.

Beth then started to sob, covering her face with her hands.

"Look, Renado…" Barnes was on his hands and knees, slowly crawling over to them. "All I mean to say is that it's risky here, too!"

_Then why didn't you just say that?_ I thought, glancing to Beth before looking back at Barnes.

"Ain't we got some place we can hide?" Barnes asked.

"There is … a cellar." Renado said after a few seconds of thinking.

"WHAAAT?" Barnes asked after quickly crawling over to the Shaman. "You've got a CELLAR? Where's the entrance, man?" He asked.

"The entrance to the cellar is designed to open when all of the candles have been lit…" Renado said, motioning to the candles in the window sills.

Barnes grabbed a stick that had one end on fire and walked over to a pot, lighting that and started to crawl away.

"…I… would not do that." The daughter said, and Barnes tripped over my paw, making me move away. "When Father instructed me to secure the cellar, I saw insects like the beasts outside…"

Barnes skittered away, back to his original spot, with his mask back over his face.

"Don't cry, Beth!" Colin said, reaching to touch her shoulder. "It'll be OK!"

Beth shoved his hand away and turned away as well, still sobbing.

"Link is coming to save us all!" He exclaimed.

Beth ceased crying for a few seconds, Talo's eyes widened, Renado and his daughter gasped a little, and Barnes just looked confused.

"…I can feel it!" Colin lowered his head.

"Maybe because we're right here…" Midna muttered with a soft giggle. "These kids knew you'd come to save them! What a hero!" She teased. "How sad, to be right in front of someone and not be noticed at all…"

I winced. _I know what that feels like…_

Midna giggled. "You two are chosen by the gods, and only that keeps you from turning into spirits, or worse, a dark monster, when you enter twilight. And no one knows what you have done… You may be doomed to toil in obscurity forever…" She sneered at us. "You're the type to worry about everything, I can tell…" She was addressing Link now. "But don't fret over Princess Zelda! She chose this state of affairs, after all.

"Anyway, what's with having to light candles to get to the basement?" She asked. "Not very subtle, is it… So," She patted Link's sides. "What are you going to do now? My lonely little heroes…" She giggled.

I went over and picked up the stick, lighting both ends on fire, then walking up the stairs and lighting two before I slipped and fell. I shook my head and relit all of the fires, ignoring the small pain where I hit my head.

The ground shook, and that eagle sculpture moved to the side, opening the cellar.

"Get moving." I told Link, tossing the stick aside and shoving him.

He was watching the children with a sad look.

"Move!" I snapped, making him yelp and jump down the hole.

We easily killed the bugs, and Link looked around. "Great, Alek. We can't get out." He growled at me, and I pinned my ears.

"…How about that?" Midna asked, pointing to the large hole in the ceiling.

I snorted at Link. "Shut up." I muttered as I walked by, leaping out of the building.

We came out, and were now in the graveyard.

I shuddered. I've always hated graveyards. "Let's go." I said, taking off into a run, back to the spring.

"The Vessel of Light is full of tears, and light has returned to this area!" The Light Spirit cheered happily.

Link and I were back in our human forms, and I looked down to see how dirty I was, probably from the bomb shop exploding.

"Aw, I was just starting to have fun!" Midna complained, floating out of Link's shadow. "Don't forget that Fused Shadow!" She giggled and said farewell, before disappearing into the spring, where the Light Spirit came up, this time an eagle took its form, grabbing onto the light orb with its talons.

"O great heroes chosen by the gods…" It murmured. "The dark powers you seek lies in the sacred grounds of the proud mountain dwellers… But already those grounds have been defiled, draped in shadow and seeded in evil."

Link turned to look at the mountains, and I crossed my arms, pushing a pebble around with my boot.

"You must go to those sacred grounds and cleanse them." Eldin spread its wings and was fading. It wrapped its wings around itself and dissolved.

I sighed. "Ready to go?" I asked, turning to Link.

He was looking down, but nodded.

"Come on." I rested my hand on his shoulder and we started for the mountains, but we stopped when we heard the door open.

Colin was standing in the doorway, his lips parted in a silent gasp and his hands spread out a tad bit.

"Link?" He exclaimed, the other kids huddled behind the door.

Colin started to walk to him, but Talo shoved him aside and ran over to the boy, Beth behind him.

Malo waddled over but kept a distance, and I backed away, allowing the kids to surround Link. I crossed my arms behind my back and looked down, smiling weakly.

Colin laughed. "See, Beth? I TOLD you Link would save us!" Colin exclaimed, and I saw Malo glare at him through the corner of his eye.

Renado, his daughter and Barnes walked out after the children surrounded him.

"…You are the one from Ordon whom these children spoke of?" He asked Link.

Link nodded.

"We are well met. I am Renado, shaman of this town. And this…" Barnes lifted his mask and saluted Link. "This is my daughter, Luda."

I smacked my forehead. _Luda! Of course!_ I can't believe I forgot her name!

Luda smiled, and Barnes walked away, pouting.

"The beasts took us and left us to die…" Colin turned to Renado. "But Mr. Renado found us." He smiled.

"At first, I couldn't believe they had come from a so distance place as the Ordona Province." Renado said, looking down to Colin.

"Yeah, I…" Colin looked down and turned away. "We don't remember much. All of a sudden everyone was captured, and then… until now… it's been like…"

"…A nightmare." Malo finished.

"Yeah! It was like a terrible dream and we couldn't wake up…"

"Mmm… Nightmares are everywhere these days, it seems." Renado muttered, looking down for a second. "This village has certainly seen its share of recent hardships…" He blinked sadly. "The dark beasts attacked, but even worse was the inexplicable change in the mountain-dwelling Goron tribe. They had long been our friends, but suddenly treated us as foes."

_Random PMSing?_ I held back a giggle, keeping a straight face.

"Even now they refuse to permit us entry into their mines." Renado continued. "It strains the limits of belief… To think that such a gentle and proud tribe could change so suddenly… It makes me wonder is something in those mines is the cause of this change… In any change," He turned to face Link and me, now by his side again.

"You must take these children and flee this village before the nightmares descend. I, of course, cannot leave my village in such a time." He said, blinking once. "There is no telling what may happen to us here…" He looked down. "But it is my job to try to coax the Gorons back from their recent change of heart."

The kids all looked to Link, and I took a step forward. "I'm afraid we can't do that." I said, blinking once.

Renado raised his eyebrows slightly and the kids gasped.

"Link may take the children back, but I will stay. I cannot, _will_ not allow such a task to fall upon your shoulders." I looked at Renado, expecting him to decline. "Your village needs you. I am not an important person where I come from."

"And where is that?" Renado asked.

"Castle Town." I replied, keeping my posture. "I have no home there and no family. You have a home, _and_ a family." I glanced down to Luda before looking back to the shaman. "If I do not make it, it will not make a change in everyone's lives. Please, allow me to take the job." I placed my right hand over my heart and bowed politely.

Renado was thinking for a while. "You may try." He answered after a few moments of silence.

I straightened myself out. "Thank you, sir. I will depart immediately." I turned and left, but Link gripped my shoulder and pulled me to look at him.

"Alek, what are you thinking?" He hissed at me.

"Let me do this, Link." I shoved his hand off of my shoulder. "If you die in there, then you'll village will be affected, too!"

"No, it won't!" He growled.

"You're going to be the next _mayor_, Link! Of course Ordon will be affected!" I shouted. "Don't worry about me, I'll come back soon!" I turned and ran off, and when I got to the entrance of the mountain's base, I heard quick footsteps after me.

"We were both chosen, right?" Link asked, now walking by my side. "So we _both_ do this." He took my hand in his which made me blush slightly.

"Fine." I turned my head away, walking towards the base, ready for the Goron to run me over.


	10. Wrestling and New Companions

**I blame school and my sister for the lack of updates. My sister got me sick, so if this seems rushed, that's 'cause I'm completely out of it, and because I'm about to pass out. Yay.**

Link and I were heading back for Ordon Village, being beaten by the Gorons and having to go back for the Iron Boots.

We got to the middle of the village before we felt the ground start to shake. We turned around and saw a spooked Epona charge at us. I wrapped an arm around Link and leapt out of the way, rolling and standing back up.

Link scampered to his feet and leapt on Epona from behind, which was an incredibly stupid thing to do.

So Epona, thinking it was another Bublin, reared and started to charge again, Link holding on for dear life on the horn or her saddle. She ran around for a while before making a sharp turn, throwing Link off.

I called out his name and ran over to Epona, quickly hopping on from the side. I've dealt with wild animals before, but it was still challenging.

After a few minutes, I calmed her down, patting her neck. "Good horse…" I breathed, my arms shaking a little from the amount of energy that took.

Link walked over and rested his hands on Epona's cheeks, resting his forehead on hers. Epona was panting as well.

Link hopped up on Epona in front of me, taking the reins from me. "Thanks for calming her down." He said with a weak smile to me.

"Yeah." I panted, resting my forehead on his back, still catching my breath.

"Better hold on." He said, before whipping Epona into a gallop, heading for Ordon.

~x~

"Link?" We heard Bo shout when we got to the village. "Whoa, it IS you, Link!" His eyes almost shot out of his head. "You're safe and sound! Your clothes…" His eyes closed again. "What happened to you, lad?"

Epona walked over to Bo's side, where he saw me. "Alek? You're here too?"

_Wait, when did he learn my name?_ I nodded in a tired fashion.

"Anyway, c-come quick! Inside!" He helped me off of Epona then helped Link, tying the horse to a post.

Link wrapped an arm around my waist to keep me from falling over, though when I told him I felt fine, he kept it around me.

"So what's happened?" Bo asked when we were inside.

We told him the story, aside from us turning into wolves.

"I see… So the young'uns are in Kakariko Village!" His head fell back a little, thinking. "Well, that's good. Renado's an old friend. If they're in his care, we can relax." His eyes shot open and he looked at Link. "So… don't keep me waitin', lad! Tell me of my little girl! Ilia's with the rest of 'em, right?"

Link looked down and away, and he seemed almost mad.

"…Oh, I see… That ain't what I wanted to hear… Ah… But Link…" Bo put his hand on his chin, thinking. "I guess I need to think of all five of those kids, not just my own… They're all in danger."

"But it's only reasonable for you to worry about your child." I said, blinking once. "I mean, if you didn't worry about her, then people would think that you didn't care, or something."

Bo shrugged. "I should be askin' how I can help out…"

"Renado said that you have some item to help us out with the Gorons." Link said, taking a small step forward.

"What's that, now? The Gorons of Death Mountain? I see… So Renado told you that…" He scratched his chin again. "Well, it's true…" He muttered. "I did defeat the Gorons in a contest of strength and earned their trust… With the help of a little secret. I CAN teach you the secret…" He put his hand down and looked at Link. "But you must promise me that you absolutely, positively will NOT disclose it to anyone?"

Link nodded.

"Good. All righty then. Absolutely no one!"

"Should I stay out here, then?" I asked, thumbing behind me.

Bo thought for a few seconds. "If you agree to not tell ANYONE, it should be fine."

I bowed politely. "Thank you." I said, straightening myself out.

"Come this way." He said, walking into the back room, Link behind him. "You've heard of sumo wrestlin', right? Gorons like to match strength in sumo contests." He kept talking and I ignored it, kneeling a ways away from the arena, so I didn't get crushed when either of them fell.

"You should go change in there." Bo pointed to a room and Link went into it, closing the door behind him.

"So, Alek…" Bo said, walking over to me.

I looked up at him and blinked. "Yes, sir?" I asked.

"Have you ever seen a sumo match?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips.

I nodded once. "I watched one when I was very young, but I barely remember it." I shrugged. "I don't remember much, though." I glanced to the door.

Link came out, tightening the orange band that kept his clothes up. He didn't have a shirt on (I squealed happily inside), so I could see the little muscles he had. Most of his muscles were on his arms and legs. He walked over to Bo and muttered a few things to the Mayor.

Bo laughed loudly, and then put his hands on his hips. "First lesson." He announced. "Alek, why don't you be the referee?" He asked, motioning to me.

My eyes widened a little. "Ah, okay." I said, standing up and dusting myself off before walking to the side of the arena so I could see both of them. "Ready?" I asked nervously. "Fight!" I waved my arm like a flag, and the two boys instantly slammed against each other, pushing.

Bo waved his arm to whack Link, but Link ducted under and wrapped his arms around Bo, trying to shove him off.

Bo shoved Link off of him and moved to the side, making me move too.

They continued to wrestle until Link barely picked Bo up, and shoved him off of the stage area.

"Link wins." I said in a bored fashion as Link dusted his hands.

"Not just yet, Alek." Bo stood up and crossed his arms. "You seem to understand the basics. All righty, next time I won't go as easy on you, lad. Fight me as if you were fightin' one of the Gorons!"

Link nodded.

I walked back to the side, and they started again.

Link won again.

"Whoa ho! Not to shabby, lad!"

I never understood what people meant by that.

"With your natural talent, I'm sure you can take on the Gorons…" Bo nodded approvingly. "Go get changed, lad." He waved his hand in dismissal, and Link hopped off the stage, walking back to where his clothes were.

"What'd you think, Alek?" Bo asked me.

"That you must stink if Link can beat you." I said teasingly, crossing my arms and sticking out a hip.

Bo laughed. "Good sense of humor!" He patted my shoulder that still had the burn marks roughly. "Link should certainly keep you."

My face burned red. "Wh-what? Link and I aren't a couple!" I exclaimed, waving my hands in front of me.

"Not yet, you mean." Bo teased back, just as Link walked out.

"Not yet what?" He asked, and then raised an eyebrow when he saw how red my face was. "What happened?"

"Nothin', lad." Bo patted my shoulder again and I winced at the touch, but kept a straight face when Link looked at me.

"You've gotten a sight stronger in the short time you've been gone, Link…" Bo said when we reached the 'living room'. "Strong as you are, though, you can't hope to beat the Gorons wrestlin' with power alone. Those Gorons are made of rock! Naw, the secret to beatin' the Gorons… is locked away in that chest. Take it with you, lad."

Link walked over to the chest and opened it, pulling out the iron boots.

"You can probably tell, those boots are made of iron, lad." Bo said, waving his hand to the boots that Link put away to the Gods-know-where. "Whoever wears 'em won't easily be pushed around… even by a Goron. If you're fixin' to fight a Goron, be sure to wear those boots." He scratched the back of his bald head and glanced at me.

"…Let's be square, though, lad: you can't ever tell ANYONE about those boots!"

We both nodded.

"'Specially Renado!"

We nodded again.

"Alright, off with you, then." He smiled at us as we walked out.

"Alek, do you know how to ride?" Link asked me when the doors closed behind us.

"Yes. Why?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I think Fado has a horse you can use." Link thumbed behind him, pointing to the ranch.

"Okay…" I nodded once, and then followed Link to the Ranch gates.

"Here he is." Link walked in and came back out with a horse just as big as Epona, only he was black with a white mane/tail. "What are you gonna name him?" He asked as he brought the horse over to me, then went back in, probably for a saddle.

I walked up to the horse and started petting his neck, amazed at how soft his fur was. I thought for a few minutes, then muttered his name under my breath after a few seconds.

"What was that?" Link asked, grunting as he got the saddle on.

"Sólsetur." I repeated, allowing the horse to sniff my face.

"Does it mean anything?" Link asked, handing me the bridal.

I nodded. "It's in a foreign language to you, but it means Twilight." I swear I heard Midna giggle.

Link nodded slowly, handing me the bridal.

I took it and put it on Sólsetur, surprised by how obedient he was to the bit.

Link nodded approvingly after we got the horse set up, then we led him to where Epona was, and we mounted the horses, taking off back for Kakariko.

"So, who should face the Gorons?" I asked loudly, over the horses' _thumping_ of their feet.

"We face them together." Link called back, slowing Epona to a walk, as did I.

"And how does that work? We each wear a boot?" I asked sarcastically, making Link roll his eyes.

"I'll face the brawn part, you handle the brains."

"Sexist." I muttered teasingly. "Alright." I shrugged, and we went into a gallop for Kakariko again.


	11. My Somebody

**Please forgive my lack of updates and accept this long chapter. ;_; I mean, really, it's eight pages long! That's the longest one by far! 4'013 words!  
**

We reached Kakariko.

Okay, I wasn't here for this part, but I already knew what happened.

Malo and Beth were chatting in the middle of the road when the Kung Bublin guy came on his ugly boar, scaring the two shit-less.

Malo ran, Beth stayed, and Colin pushed her out of the way.

The Bublin had Colin when Link and I came in.

"Link, you Boomerang!" I shouted, and Link pulled it out from beneath his shield and tossed it at me, though we didn't slow our pace.

We reached Hyrule field, and the 'King' was already blowing his horn, summoning more of his minions.

"Take the minions." Link said, just loud enough for me to hear.

I nodded briskly, snapping my left hand. Fire sparked with that snap, and it soon covered my whole arm, not damaging my clothes.

We separated soon enough, and I raced off, chasing the minions while Link disappeared.

-x-

Lemme tell ya, these guys were a PAIN. I got a ton of scratches and burns from their fire arrows, and I was surprised that I, being able to control fire, didn't affect fire being able to hurt me.

I raced to the bridge of Eldin, just in time for the 'show' to begin, with the Bublin setting both sides of the bridge on fire.

Link calmed down the slightly spooked Epona, then the fight begun. And within two spin attacks, the Bublin fell off the side of the bridge, allowing Link to grab Colin.

I killed the fire on the little gates to let Epona jump back out. Man, she was panting. Poor thing.

"Thanks for your help." Link panted.

"Let me take Colin. Just until we reach Kakariko." I held out my arm.

"Why?" His voice was suspicious.

"Because Epona is tired as hell. The _last_ thing she needs is more weight on her."

Link pondered for a few seconds before draping the knocked out boy over my arm, and I pulled him onto Sólsetur. "Come on." I said, taking off for the village.

We got there to everyone gathered near the spring, surprised at how beat up I was, when Link was the one who did most of the work.

I hopped off Sólsetur with very little grace, picking the boy up and placing him down on his back, just so Link can go and hold him up.

"Link…" I heard him murmur. "Is everyone… OK?" He asked, still a little out of it. "Good…" He said after a few seconds. "Beth… I'm sorry. You know… for shoving you… Are you mad?"

Beth's eyes widened slightly and she shook her head quickly.

I quickly washed off most of the blood, not caring about the cuts, just as long as I looked neat. I got tired of waiting, so I went on my way to the mountains, and Link didn't know that I stole his boots. He was too worried over stupid Colin.

I mean, really. That kid gets captured more than Zelda! Well, not THAT much, but still, quite a lot.

Sólsetur walked by me, already having a bond. "Sólsetur…" I sighed. "You have to stay here, okay?" I patted the horse's nose to hear him whinny sadly and softly. "Sorry, boy." I kissed his nose and started to climb up the railing.

And I heard Link call my cousins name just as I reached the top. I turned around and saw him get off Epona, so I quickly ducked so he didn't see me, strapping on the boots.

"Oh! You back again, human? You will never pass! You cannot hope to match our brute force!" He curled up into his ball and started charging at me, and I got into a defensive position.

I latched my hands onto his rock-hard body, then, with a loud grunt, I tossed him over my shoulder and off the ledge, just missing Link's head.

He looked at me with a look of 'how the fuck did you do that?', then quickly shook it off and looked at me with anger. "What are you doing?" He asked, watching me unlatch the boots.

"The job." I replied curtly, turning around and starting to walk off, if only he didn't grab my shoulder.

"That's not what I meant. Why didn't you wait for me?" He turned me around, and I sighed.

"Because I don't like waiting."

"Not even to see if Colin's okay?"

"He's fine, Link." I slapped his hand off of my shoulder. "Calm down. As long as he has someone like you, everyone will be fine. Why would you care if I got ahead of you, anyway?"

"Because we're supposed to be a team!" He shouted.

"How can we be a team when you're worried about your friends?" I shouted back.

"Oh, is it not good that I care about them? Well, sorry that you don't have anyone to care about! Maybe if you opened up to me a litt—"

I cut him off. "You want me to open up? Fine! I'll open up! My father and brother abandoned my sister, mother and I when I was three, my mother lost it and moved in with her sister, taking us with her. We lived there for six years then moved to the other side of the _nation_, _just_ so my mother could see my brother again! My brother's a smoker and he drinks himself silly all the time! My sister and I never speak anymore after she left me, and then my mother left me to be on my own when I was twelve!"

Link's eyes widened as I spilled everything out to him.

I was panting; the shouting took my breath out of me. "There. I opened up." I pivoted on my heel and stomped away, though I was only able to take two steps, because Link grabbed my arm, twisted me around, and pulled me into an embrace.

"What're you—"

"Don't talk." He ordered in a harsh tone. "I know you've wanted one for a while."

I was shaking, but I didn't know if it was because I was mad, or because he was true. I slowly wrapped my arms around his waist, leaning my forehead on his chest.

A few moments passed, and I gently pushed him off of me. "We need to get going." I turned around and started walking, ignoring Link's sigh, and probably the roll of his eyes.

We reached the main area after throwing some Gorons over our shoulders. "Look." I pointed up at a couple of Gorons talking to each other, then one curled into a ball, the other one climbed on, and was then shot into the air.

"Look out!" Link shouted, suddenly pulling me away as a large rock on fire landed where we were just standing.

"Those are…" I scrambled to my feet, pulling Link with me as another one crashed next to us. There was a huge shadow that came over the middle of the area, and a large, no, HUGE, tall boulder smashed into the ground, making the ground shake, and making me balance on Link.

"Whoa…" Midna said, peeking out of Link's shadow. "This looks dangerous… Is this the common Death Mountain welcome?" She giggled, then went back into Link's shadow.

"Come on." I pulled Link's boomerang out from beneath his shield. "Let's get to the top." I said, walking over to a Goron that pulled its fists up.

It swung, but I ducted, making it lose its balance. I then threw the boomerang at it and it immediately curled.

"Come on." I said, glancing at Link before hopping onto the rock creature.

-x-

We 'defeated' a few more Gorons before we reached the inside of the mountain, where we were welcomed by about six Gorons charging at us.

Link and I got into a defensive position, but they stopped when they heard, "ENOUGH."

We turned to the entrance of the dungeon, where Gor Coron was walking in. "Are these young ones such imposing enemies that you must all gang up on them? I think not, Little Brothers." He put his hands on his hips and told us to go over to him, which we did.

"I am a Goron elder, little humans. I am called Gor Coron." He introduced. "Because of certain… circumstances, I must lead the Goron tribe in place of Darbus, our trial patriarch. Tell me, little humans, do you come from the village below?"

"Sort of…" Link squinted one side of his face. "I come from a village called Ordon."

Gor Coron nodded understandingly. "And you?" He turned to me.

"I come from Castle Town." I replied with a small shrug.

"You two have done well to come this far. You are strong… for humans. However…" He turned slightly and crossed his arms to seem more intimidating. "The mines beyond here are sacred to my tribe. Outsiders are not allowed. Unless…"

Link bowed his head slightly and starred at the elder with an intense gaze.

That made him smile. "I could make an exception… but you have to beat me in a contest of power. Are you willing to try that, little human?"

Link glanced to me before nodding. "I accept."

"Very good." Gor Coron then walked over to the arena, and Link strapped on his iron boots.

"Be careful…" I muttered, resting a hand on his shoulder.

Link smiled at me. "I'll be fine." He said before dragging his feet to the 'stage'.

I stood by two Gorons and crossed my arms, watching them.

Link easily beat the elder.

"Young warrior… You have a strong will… and sharp eyes. Fine traits… Want to see how well you can use them?"

Link wobbled down to our level, struggling with his iron boots still on.

"You have seen it, I would bet… The mountain, erupting without pause… When the mountain began to rage, all four of us elders and Darbus, our patriarch, went inside to investigate its anger." He explained when I was at Link's side again.

"We have a treasure that was entrusted to us by the spirits, and we must protect it. Do you understand?"

We both nodded.

"But the moment Darbus reached out and touched the treasure… everything went wrong. He collapsed… and before our very eyes transformed into an unspeakable monster!

"He began to rage through the mines, trailing ruin behind him… and the eruptions grew more frequent and more severe. We used all of our strength to seal him deep inside the mountain… It… grieved us to do this to our patriarch… but we had no other course of action.

"I ask this favor of you, young warriors… Go to the aid of Darbus! Make no mistake, the spirits have guided you here. I, Gor Coron, need your help… On behalf of our entire clan, I ask for your aid! You two!" He turned to the two Gorons blocking the entrance. "Let the young warriors pass!" He ordered, and the two Gorons moved away right away.

"Be careful." He called to us as we ran inside.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed when I felt the intense heat blast in my face.

"Did you expect it to be cold or something?" Link teased as we made our way down the steep area.

~xx~

We were now at the mini-boss area, Dangoro.

"Come on." Link took my hand and pulled me forward, but I stopped at the edge of the stable metal.

"I can't…" I muttered, looking up at him with a nervous expression.

"Why not?" He asked, looking at me with a confused look.

"I have a feeling that that platform is gonna give way… And without the iron boots, I'm most likely gonna fall off." I tucked some hair behind my ear nervously.

Link turned back to look at the platform, and then sighed. "I guess your right…" He muttered, before turning back to me.

I put my hands on his cheeks. "Be careful, okay?" I said, smiling very weakly.

Link smiled back and hugged me quickly. "I will." He said, his dirty blond hair tickling my neck as it brushed against it.

I felt his hand slip out of mine as he ran to the arena.

"Whoa… Human?" The Goron asked, surprised. "What business does human have coming here? None! No business! This is a forbidden place! I will protect this treasure from you!" The Goron leapt high into the air and landed in front of Link, the four chains snapping and sending them into the lava.

"Link!" I shouted, running to the edge and getting onto my hands and knees, watching them from high above.

-x-

Link eventually finished off Dangoro, and the lava level rose so the platform was back at its normal level.

The first thing I did was run over to Link and hug him, after almost tripping over myself. "Are you okay?" I asked, pulling back and looking at him, my hands holding onto his arms.

"I'm fine." Link replied breathlessly. "I'm just tired…" He smiled weakly.

"Come on, drink this." I pulled out a red potion and held it to Link, but he refused. "Too… tired…"

"Aw, come on!" My head fell back in exaggeration. "You're so lazy!" I laughed, then put the bottle to his lips and pushed it up a little so he could drink it, which he did.

"You baby." I said, tucking the bottle away. "Come on." I slipped my hand into his and pulled him out of the room and into the next one.

I opened the chest and showed him the Hero's bow, where he looked nervous. "What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't really know… how to use a bow…" He rubbed the back of his neck, though he was still holding my hand with the other.

I rolled my eyes. "Lucky for you, _I_ do. I'll teach you how when we're done here." I turned around and shot two ropes that held a door up, allowing it to smash into place.

We ran through and activated the Beamos (such a wise name). "Watch this." I said with a smirk, kneeling to the ground and shooting all of the rubies on the first try.

"Whoa…" Link's head fell to the side stupidly. "Hopefully I can get as good as you."

I laughed. "If you practice for about eleven years, sure." I nudged his side playfully, collecting the rupees and whatnot from the chests.

~xx~

We were standing in front of the Boss' Room, just… looking up at it.

"You ready?" I asked after a few moments.

Link gulped. "Yeah." He turned to look at me, and I could see the nervousness in his gaze.

"Hey, I can control fire, man. We'll be fine." I patted his shoulder.

"Yeah, but…" Link looked to the door before looking at me again. He looked at me like he wanted to say something, but he didn't.

I leaned in and kissed his cheek lightly. "We'll be fine." I said with a small smile. "Just… be safe in there."

Link took a deep breath through his nose. "You too." He then shoved the key into the lock, helping me open the doors.

It was dark inside, and the huge bear-like beast was sleeping in the middle, though he was all chained up.

We walked forward until his gem started to glow in a threatening way. He started roaring, before lighting himself on fire.

Link took out his sword and shield, almost as an instinct.

Fyrus then snapped his chains off and roared again.

_Twilit Igniter: Fyrus._ I thought in my head, which was what the screen would say right about now.

"What now?" Link shouted over the roaring and clanking of chains.

"This!" I shouted back, taking aim and firing at the creature, making him swing his arms around. "Go grab onto the chains and pull!" I shouted, and Link was already running behind him, putting on his iron boots and tripping Fyrus, sending him to the ground.

I took out an arrow and started hacking away at the gem before Link came, pulling out his sword and slashing at it until he got to his hands and knees.

"Run!" I shouted, taking his arm and pulling him away from the beast.

Fyrus got to his feet and roared, sending out a wave of fire.

I stood in front of Link and sent the fire in different directions from us, though it took some of my magic away. After that, I took aim again and fired, making Link run behind him and trip him, once again.

We finished him off after about three or four times.

His gem was spewing _something_ at us, and he flailed for a few seconds before the gem exploded into a heart container.

HE then exploded, and his epidermis formed into the second Fused Shadow, and Midna popped out.

She congratulated us, told us the obvious, then told us about Zant and how we're basically never gonna defeat him.

She then opened up a portal for us.

"Are you okay?" Link asked when he saw me lean on my knees, panting.

"Yeah. Just tired from using my magic too much…" I laughed weakly. "Go get the… container." I steadied my breathing, then straightened myself out and walked over to Midna.

We were teleported back to the spring, where Eldin was waiting.

"Heroic Link… Heroic Noel… North of here, across the plain and past the great stone bridge… in the lands guarded by the spirit Lanaryu… You shall find the one you seek…"

Link stiffened slightly, then gasped a little when he saw the group standing a few feet from us, Luda helping Colin, though he fell about halfway.

Link ran over to his side and gripped his shoulders gently.

"Ilia…" Colin said, lifting his head to look up at Link. "You've got to save Ilia! Those monsters left me with the other kids, but they must've taken her somewhere else!"

Link gasped a little.

"Whenever I thought I couldn't go on, I would think of you and Ilia and hold on, Link…" He looked at me for a few seconds, and then got back to his feet.

"See? I… I'm fine now." He nodded a little, and Link smiled lightly.

"Remember what I told you back in Ordon, Link?" Colin went on. "So you don't have to worry about me anymore! Go save Ilia!"

"Leave the children to me." Renado walked over to us. "I will watch over them. I swear it."

_But he didn't say he'd protect them…_ I thought.

"Do not let their fates trouble you. Go to those who need you. In Hyrule, countless tales are told of the ancient Hero… And your deeds bring them all to mind… May the graces of the great goddesses who shaped Hyrule bear you on your way." He bent his right hand and bowed to Link, the other kids following his lead.

Link nodded, and then turned to look at me, who was leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the spring, looking down at the small waves lapping at my feet.

My arms were crossed and so were my legs, and I was just watching the water, waiting for this to pass.

"Are you ready to go?" Link asked as he jogged over to me.

I looked up at him and nodded a little. "Yeah…" I didn't move, though.

Link turned and started to walk off, but stopped when he saw that I wasn't following. "Are you alright?" He asked, walking back over to me.

I shrugged. "You have no idea how lucky you are, Link." I turned my head to look at him. "You have everything."

"What? No I don't." Link's eyebrows knit.

"Yes, you really do. You have people who look up to you, friends who love you, you have a home, you have people to say 'Welcome back' whenever you come back from something as simple as a walk." I turned my head back to the water, my voice staying calm all the way through. "I don't have any friends; I don't have a home, and I don't have anyone to say 'Welcome back' to me." I shrugged. "You really are lucky."

Link was quiet for a few seconds. He then walked in front of me and took my hands. "Then I'll be that person. I will be your friend. I can't give you a home, but I will say 'Welcome back' to you whenever you come back from something like a walk." He smiled lightly at me, his eyes warm.

I snorted a little. "Really?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"If it'll get you to be happy, yes. I'll do whatever you want me to. I'm your friend, Alek." He snaked one hand behind my neck, his other hand still holding onto mine.

"Do whatever I want you to…?" I asked, my face turning a light shade of pink.

"Yes, whatever." He smiled at me.

I took a deep, shaky breath. "I…" I looked down for a few seconds, and then looked back up at him. I quickly slipped my hand out of his and rested them on his cheeks again, pulling his face to mine, kissing him.

I felt his body tense beneath mine, though he relaxed after a few seconds and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

I arched my back slightly, though I pulled back after a few minutes, really. "You can be my someone." I said with a smile.

Link laughed breathlessly. "I will be your someone." He rested his forehead on mine.

"We should… get going." I muttered, feeling paranoid that the children were watching.

"Not yet." Link replied, his voice low. "Not just yet." He pressed his lips to mine again and I gave into this little defeat.


	12. You're Right

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. Finals; they're nightmares.**

Link and I were running towards Lake Hylia, where Link suddenly stopped again, and I turned around to see him sniffing a bag.

_Ilia..._ I thought with a slight growl.

"It's Ilia!" Link shouted.

Midna muttered a few things to him that I couldn't pick up, but Link then bolted past me, heading in the way where Ilia's scent laid out for him.

I rolled my eyes dramatically and followed, only stopping once we reached Castle Town, specifically Telma's Bar.

"Link, come on." I panted, my head bowed and my legs shaking with exhaustion. But when I looked up, Link was already in the bar. I stumbled in with a groan.

I just heard Midna's giggle, and Link was walking towards the map.

They starred at it for a while, then he turned and blinked twice when he saw me, as if he remembered that I was following him. He noticed my legs that were still shaking and a look of worry came over him. "Are you alright?" He asked, running up to me.

"Just peachy." I growled, quickly turning around and started out for a jog, heading for the Lake.

~x~

We were running past the bridge, until I saw a Shadow Bublin, and skidded to a stop.

I heard Link start to growl.

It shot a fire arrow behind us, igniting the gas that we were running on. It then ignited it in front of us, trapping us.

"Oh no! We're trapped!" Midna exclaimed. "Get out of here!"

Link turned to me. "Can't you stop the fire?" He asked.

"I can't when I'm in this form!" I shouted back. "Help me push this!" I was pressing my side against a large crate, though it barely moved with my tiny form.

Link then butted his head against it and it smacked the wall. I jumped on and hesitated.

"Go on!" Link shouted, the smoke forming a dark cloud around us.

I didn't move.

He then bit my back leg, somewhat gently, and I yelped, leaping off into the cold water.

"Phew…" Midna gasped once we reached the top of the water. "That was a close one. We're lucky there was a puddle down below, huh?"

My eyes widened in fear. I quickly swam to the edge of the 'puddle', as Midna calls it, and starred. I ignored the three spirits next to me, not believing my eyes. There's so little water…

"Alek?" I heard Link ask, making me jump in surprise.

"What?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of the lake.

"Are you alright?" He asked again.

I gave him a quick glance and starred back at the lake. "F…. fine. Let's just… keep going." I tore my eyes away from the sight and turned around, running off.

"Wait, Alek!" Link stopped and turned to see another Shadow Bublin. "Alek!" He shouted again, his voice a little more aggravated.

~x~

"Ah… We're already here? That bird turned out to be more useful than I expected… Well, then… Where's that village of the Zora's? Let's look for it." Midna patted Link's sides.

"It's this way." I said, leaping off of the cliff and onto the slippery surface.

We defeated the Shadow Beasts and got to the top, killed three more, then looked around.

"Midna. Take us to Death Mountain." I said, turning around and looking at the imp.

"Haaaah? Why?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Look down." I said, and Link nearly jumped out of his skin from what he saw.

The Zora's were frozen in place.

"Ah, alright." Midna teleported us and floated over to the large rock. "This thing has been here for a while now, but it's still pretty hot…" She muttered.

"Let's use that."

~xx~

We just got through Queen Rutela's speech and all. We were now at Lanaryu's cave….area.

"Heroes… Chosen ones of the Gods… You have… done well to make it this far…" It started. "Gather… my scattered Tears of Light… that were stolen by shadow… Gather them… in this…"

Midna took the vessel and wrapped it around her shoulder again.

"I am sure… you know by now… the forms… that these dark insects take… when they steal… our light…" It went on. "In this shadow realm… of twilight… the insects… are invisible… like the humans… of this world…"

_Wow, way to state the obvious. _I thought, rolling my eyes.

"Collect… my light… Lift the final cloud of twilight… that threatens to cover… all of Hyrule…" The spirit started to fade away.

"Come on, Link. Shall we split up again?" I asked, nudging him gently.

"Ah, sure." Link froze as soon as we were outside.

Because in front of us was a wolf sitting patiently, its bushy tail curled around its paws. It had wet blue fur and eyes so bright that I couldn't tell what color they were. It also seemed frozen, in a strange way. I mean, it had icicles on some patches of fur.

It stood up and started walking towards me, and I instantly backed away.

It then growled and leaped at me. I don't remember what happened after that, but I do remember waking up in my human form, with a figure similar to Din's figure. She was wrapped in a simple tinker-bell like cloth but blue, and her curly hair was wet and freezing over. Her eyes were still too bright to see their actual color, and she was barefoot. "Noel…" She said, her voice echoing in an awesome way.

"Nayru." I said with a polite nod of my head.

"So you know my name…" She muttered.

"Of course. I know that the next one I will meet is Fayore, the Goddess of Courage. You are Nayru, the goddess of wisdom." I shrugged.

"Do you know who has her triforce?" She asked me.

"Zelda." I replied without hesitation.

"And who has Din's?"

"Ganondorf." I replied with a slight growl.

Nayru nodded. "Do you know which one you have?" She asked me.

My eyebrows knit. "I have one of the triforces?"

Nayru shook her head a little. "You have a shard from each of them. You are one of the first humans to have such power." She closed her eyes for a moment. "I don't have much time. But I do give you this." She held her hand out in front of me and gave me a ring that had a dark blue sapphire in it that had silver wire holding it in place.

"What power am I receiving?" I asked, glancing down at the gem before looking back to Nayru, whose feet were frozen to the ground.

"The power to control any form of water, and the power to control time." Her voice sounded more musical than normally.

"Control time? Sweet." I nodded smoothly.

"You can stop the time, though Link and Midna will not be affected, since they are chosen ones as well. I must go now, Noel. Fayore will visit you once the time comes." The shards that were around her shattered, and sent me back into nothingness.

I woke up and saw that I was in Lanaryu's cave again, laying a few feet from the edge of the little cliff. Link had me in his lap, cradling me like a mother would to a child.

"You're up?" He asked me, looking down at me with a small smile.

"Mmm." I nodded a little. "What'd I miss?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"I met Lanaryu. There was this huge," He spread out his right arm, the one that wasn't keeping me up, out to emphasize how big it was. "Bug that I had to kill."

I remembered that. It was so ugly that the first time I saw it in the game I screamed. I can't imagine what it looked like in the game. "Ew." I wrinkled my nose.

Link chuckled. "Yeah. It wasn't that cute up close, either." He turned to look over his shoulder. "Hey, we should get going. Can you stand?"

I nodded, though when I tried to stand up, I realized that both of my legs were numb, and I ended up falling onto my rear.

Link laughed at me. "Come on." He knelled in front of me, holding his arms out. "Hop on." He said, looking at me over his shoulder.

"I-I can't! I'm too heavy!" I said, waving my hands in front of me.

"Alek, come on. You've seen what I've done. Carrying you isn't _that_ bad." His shoulders slumped a little.

I hesitated at first, but I gave in after he used his puppy face on me. I scrambled onto his back using only my arms.

He wrapped his arms around my thighs and hoisted me onto his back, and I carefully wrapped my arms around his neck, making sure that I didn't choke him.

"Hey, Alek?" He asked as we walked out of the cave.

"Mmm?" I asked, resting my chin on his shoulder.

"You're right." He mumbled.

"Hm? What about?" I asked, blinking once.

"About how lucky I am."

I laughed lightly through my nose. "How am I right?" I asked.

"When you opened up to me on Death Mountain, it got me thinking." He lowered his head a little. "I _do_ have everything. You didn't have anyone to lean on. You didn't have a home, and you lost your trust."

"Didn't? Link, I still don't have a home."

"Please let me finish." He said, glancing at me for a moment before looking back to the trail that was longer than I thought it was. "You don't have a mom or dad."

"Of course I have a mom and dad, Link."

"No, you really don't. You have a _mother_ and _father_. You don't have a _mom_ or a _dad._" He corrected. "But… I want to change that." He bit his upper lip nervously, setting me down on a large patch of grass, and sat down in front of me.

I looked down at what he said, thinking about how that was true.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me.

"My legs are really numb." I muttered.

Link sighed. "Really, Alek." He lifted my head with his finger.

"I don't want to see my mom again." I muttered, keeping my gaze down. "I don't want to go home." I felt tears well up in my eyes. "I don't want this to end…" I covered my face with my hands. "You're too real. I don't want this to be a dream." I felt the tears slide down my face. "I don't want to go back home after it's over." I started to cry, and I felt Link move over to my side and pull me into a hug again.

"I won't let you go back home. You can live in my village." He petted my hair reassuringly. "And it's not a dream." He shushed me quietly, resting his cheek on the top of my head.

I cried for a few minutes, and then put myself back together, just sitting there next to Link.

We sat in silence for a few moments.

"Are you alright?" He asked, still rubbing my shoulder, and his head still on top of mine.

"I'm fine." I muttered, rubbing my eyes. I stood up and dusted myself off. "I… I can't live in your village, though." I muttered, turning my head away and rubbing my arm.

"What? Why not?" Link asked, standing up quickly.

"It wouldn't be right. I can't live in a village so far from my birth place…" I didn't look at him. I was too afraid of what his expression was, even though I heard it in his voice.

"Oh…" His head was down and he seemed more depressed.

"But I'll come and visit you." I said, as if that would make it any better.

"How much?" Link asked, though I could barely understand it, since his voice was so low.

"Every week. And I'll stay with you for a whole day, okay?" I lifted his chin up and smiled reassuringly. "If I don't, then you can keep me for three more days." I saw a small smile tug at the Hero's lips. "But hey, we don't know how much longer this will take us, so we have all the time in the world."

"Or until Ganon kills us all." Link shrugged.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Way to kill a moment, huh?"

Link shrugged sadly. "It's true."

I took a deep breath through my nose, putting my hands on my hips and lowering my head. "You're right. So we are pressed for time. But." I lifted my hand and slapped him across the face.

His eyes widened quickly and he froze in his spot, speechless. He opened his mouth to say something, but I quickly covered it.

"Don't think of the bad things, love!" I said, smirking.

"So you had to slap me?" He asked, pouting a little as he rubbed his cheek.

"Yes." I smiled a little, and he couldn't help but smile back at my cute expression. "But I did it out of love." My smile turned to a grin.

"If you did _anything_ out of love then it wouldn't hurt, right?"

"It's a different kind of love." It was my turn to shrug.

"Oh, really?" He turned his head to look at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. It's called tough love." I giggled lightly, and then saw him suddenly jolt as if he was going to jump at me, and I jumped back with a small yelp.

Link smirked. "Are you going to teach me how to use a bow?" He asked, walking over to me slowly, taking the bow from my back.

"Oh yeah." I said. I looked around, then settled on the entrance to the Zora's Domain. "This way." I said, motioning with my hand for him to follow me, which he did.

Once we got there, which only took a few minutes; I pulled off the bow and handed it to the Hero.

He took it, and then just starred at it.

I rolled my eyes and smiled lightly. "Come on, Mr. Hero." I teased, placing my hands over his. I noticed that his face turned a small shade of pink as I did so, but I just kept going with it.

I eventually got him into a somewhat correct position. "Now…" I looked around for a target. "Wait here." I said, then ran off, looking for something, _anything_, to help me. I ended up grabbing a large rock, hauling it over, back to where Link was waiting. "Okay…" I muttered, grabbing another stone and drawing a target symbol on it. "Aim for this." I said, tapping it with my foot as I jogged back over to him. "Aim with both eyes open. You'll see twice as better." I said, placing my hands over his and pulling them into the correct position, then drawing an arrow from my quiver and setting it on the bow. "Aim and fire." I took a few steps back.

Link aimed and waited a few seconds for the small breeze to die down, then fired, and I thought he hit the ring just outside of the bulls-eye.

"You did it!" I exclaimed, jumping happily.

Link grinned at me.

"Now you just need to practice a lot more." I said, walking over to the stone and looking to where he hit it.

Turns out he hit the bulls-eye.

"Link…?" I asked, starring at the mark the arrow gave to the stone.

"Yeah?" Link asked, walking over to pick up the arrow.

"….Did you lie to me about how good you are?" I asked, standing up, though I didn't face him.

"No, why?" I felt his hair brush against the side of my head, and I knew that he was looking over my shoulder. "Did I get a perfect score or something?"

"….Yeah." I muttered, starring at the mark.

"Huh." Link grinned. I could hear it. "I guess it's in my blood." He shrugged as he walked away from me, taking aim again.

"Yeah, right." I said, rolling my eyes. "You're not related to the Hero of Time. You're just a chosen one like he is." I stuck my tongue out at him in a playful way.

"Oh, yeah, right." Link lowered the bow and set it on the floor, crossing his arms.

"What? It's true." I shrugged.

"Yeah, I know." Link blinked once as I walked over to him.

"So it's not your blood." I poked his chest.

"It's the Gods."

"GoddESSES, Link." I corrected. "You sexist."

Link smirked. "That's why I like girls." He nodded a little.

"No, that's why you love _me._" I corrected again.

Link rolled his eyes again, though at least he was smiling.

"You can't deny it." I said, turning away and crossing my arms.

Link smirked. "You're right." He said, quickly wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me up off the ground.

Of course, I instantly yelped and set my hands on his arms that were bound around me.

Link then spun around on his heel, laughing as I squirmed in his hands like a fish out of water.

Okay, maybe not _that_ intense, but it was pretty dang close.

Link set me down again and allowed me to catch my breath, though that just took a few seconds. He then cupped my face in his gloved hands, smiling warmly. "You're right." He repeated. "I do love you."

.

**So yeah, as I said earlier, I had 'finals' this week. But not really. At my academy, we don't really have finals. :D The only ones I had them in were Geometry and Art History. Hazzah!**

**But on the bright side, I don't have school tomorrow, so I can spend most of my time writing! :] And my friend gave me all of her LoZ manga books to read, so I can get a influenced more easily. I have like, five more to read.**

**My favorite so far has probably been the 4 Swords. Shadow Link is too cute; I might bring him back in this story. :D**

**AND NOW TO CELEBRATE. I'M NOT FAILING GEOMETRY. MY TEACHER HUGGED ME BECAUSE OF IT. I'M SO HAPPY.  
**


	13. Jake and Elwood

**Lots of useless stuff here. D: But nicknames are born! **

"Link!" I shouted, but the boat lady (I forgot her name) held me back.

"You can't!" She told me, holding me by my arms.

"Don't tell me I can't!" I shouted, but the barrier was already up, and Link was already fighting the Shadow Beasts.

Lucky for him, he managed to kill them without phasing. It took him a while, but he did it. He got a nasty gash on his upper arm, though. It was on his right arm, so we didn't really have anything to worry about, since he's left-handed.

"Whoa… That scared me." The woman said, letting me go to the boy's aid.

I pulled out some bandages, though Link placed his hand over mine. "Don't worry about it." He said with a small smile to me.

"I don't want it to get infected." I said, my grip on his arm tightening a little.

"It won't get infected." Link said with a sigh.

"Yes, it will!" I flicked his forehead and he grumbled, though he didn't move, so I was able to bandage it up.

"Who… are you?" The lady asked, and Link turned his head from me to her.

"How can you keep your cool fighting monsters like that? ….Uh… Wow… You… Wow, what a champ you are!"

Link blushed slightly, and I couldn't help but giggle. I tied the bandage together to keep it in place, though I kept my back to the woman.

"Well, what are we doing standing around jawing for? Come on inside!" She waved her arm to us, motioning for us to follow her.

I glanced up to Link to see him looking back down at me with a question on his face.

I shrugged. "Sure." I turned around and followed him into the little shop… place.

"Golly…" The woman said when we were all inside. "Talk about scary… I thought I was done for!"

_Even though there's a barrier around them?_ I thought, staying close to Link's side.

"Things have been getting pretty crazy around here, let me tell you…" She sighed. "So thanks for earlier." She said with a smile. "My name's Iza. I rent boats here. Well, I USED to rent boats here."

"What happened?" Link asked, tilting his head slightly.

"We had a rock fall and it dammed the river up." Her head dropped a little. "Yeah… I could sure use a helpful guy around at times like this…"

_Hint hint._

"Yup, a handy guy would sure be a big help around here." She nodded a little at her statement.

"I'll help." Link said with a shrug.

"REALLY?"

Link and I both flinched at her sudden excitement.

"You're a lifesaver!" She clapped happily. "Well, do you think you could do something about that rock?" She thumbed to a large pile of rocks that kept the water from flowing. "I'll give you some bombs and arrows, so you can just put 'em together and shoot bomb arrows at that thing."

"I'll do that. Link's still learning how to use a bow." I said, pulling the bow off of my shoulder and attaching a bomb to it. I quickly aimed and fired (I'd kill myself if I missed THAT), and I had to use three in order to get it all out of the way.

"YAY!" The lady exclaimed, clapping again. "Well, my gal tells me there are still some rocks blocking the way along the river, so you should take care of those, too. Here's my boat… Hop in!" She said, pointing to a boat that looked pretty sturdy.

"Alek, I want you to stay here." Link said as we walked over to the boat.

"Screw that." I said sternly. "I'm not leaving you. We're a team, remember?"

"But you could fall off of the boat." Link said; worry starting to enter his eyes.

"I can control water and time now, Link. I'll be fine." I showed him the ring Nayru gave to me, and he sighed. "Fine." He opened the little door to me and I hopped in. It was larger than I expected.

"Now… it's a teensy bit dangerous downriver from here, so don't leave the boat, OK?"

Link nodded.

"One of our part-timers is waiting down there, so you can get the details from her! And when you're done, you can keep that bomb bag and everything in it as a token of my appreciation. So… be seeing ya!" She waved to us.

Link started to paddle, and I took aim.

It was pretty steady for most of the ride. That is, until we got about a third of the way there. Then I fell off.

Link had to make a sharp turn in order to avoid a large boulder that was in the way, and it ended with me tumbling off of the side.

I heard his voice calling my name, but whenever I opened my mouth, water rushed in and down my lungs. I was sent flying through the death-water like a rag doll when you throw it across the room as a child. I couldn't help but think that Nayru was not on my side since I wasn't already knocked out after hitting so many rocks. I was somehow able to see underwater, though. I tried to swim up to the surface, though as soon as my head popped out of the water, I had only a few seconds to gasp for air before the waves pulled me back under. I looked up to see the deadly waterfall coming closer and closer, until I finally fell off of it.

The crash of the waterfall used to calm me down whenever I was on land, but now I couldn't fear it any less than what I am now. How am I supposed to help Link if I die from this? I can't die. I _won't_ die.

I could see the surface of the water as it pushed me out of the way, and I barely missed sinking to the very bottom, where the Lakebed Temple waited.

I heard a crash nearby, and I instantly thought that Link just went down the waterfall in his boat. I heard a muffled call, but I was too tired to try and respond this time.

The now somewhat peaceful waves brought me to the surface, and I was able to breathe again.

"Alek!" I heard Link scream. I then heard a splash, and I only assumed that he was swimming toward me. I felt his arm wrap around his waist and tug me towards the shore.

Sooner or later I felt land slide beneath me, and Link scramble to pick me up. "Alek! Alek!" He shouted, and when I didn't respond, he set me down on my back and started pressing down on my sternum.

He did that about eight times, then plugged my nose and pressed his lips against mine, breathing air into my lungs.

He pumped my stomach again. "Don't die, Alek. Please, _please_ don't die!" He begged. "I never should've…" He stopped to plug my nose and breathe into me again.

In my head, I was just floating around in darkness. Nayru was floating next to me, and our hands were connected.

"Alek…" She said softly. "He really loves you, you know that, right?" She asked me.

I nodded lazily. "I do." In the distance, I heard Midna shout at Link, telling him to give up on my, since he was pumping my stomach for about the fourth time. He snapped back at her and continued.

I heard a very soft giggle escape the Goddess' lips. "I think… that you should go back to him." She said, though I could tell she didn't want me to leave.

"Do you?" I asked, taking a deep breath. "But it's so comfortable here…"

"I know. But he needs you more than I do." I turned my head to see, not Nayru, but my mom. My birth mom.

"I don't want to leave you." I said, looking at her with sadness entering my eyes.

"You won't leave me. I've always been with you, love." She turned to face me and I could see her eyes, which were almost the same purple/blue shade that mine were.

"How?" I asked sleepily.

She lifted our hands to show me the ring Nayru gave me. "This." She said, shaking our hands a little. "Never take this off, and I will always be with you." I let go of her hand and I instantly sat up, coughing the water out.

"Whoa!" Midna exclaimed, jumping at my sudden movement.

"Alek!" Link cried happily.

I continued to cough, but as soon as I stopped, I turned to look at him with a wiped out expression.

I saw what seemed to be tears well up in his eyes, and he instantly wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. "I was so scared…" He muttered, holding back his tears. "I thought I lost you…" He mumbled, taking hold of my shirt as he held me.

I lifted my arms and gently wrapped one around his neck, the other one taking off his hat and rubbing his hair soothingly. "I would never leave you." I said, and I felt the Hero shake beneath me, and I also heard soft sobs. "I saw my mother…" I muttered, and the boy loosened his grip and sat back so he could look at me.

"Your mother?" He asked, closing his eyes as I wiped his tears away with my thumb.

"Yes. I had the choice to stay with her, but I didn't want to. Because I didn't want to leave you." I said with one of the weakest smiles I could manage. That damn water trip tired me out too much.

Link smiled back at me. "I'm so sorry…" He muttered, hugging me again.

"Don't worry about it." I said, stroking his hair again when he set his forehead on my shoulder. "Should we get going?" I asked after a few moments.

"We can't go anywhere new until I know you're fine. I'll take you to Kakariko—"

I cut him off. "You're staying with me, though, right?" I asked loudly, surprised that my voice could be that loud.

"Yes." He said sternly. "I won't leave you." His grip around me tightened for a moment, and then he swung me, carefully and gently, onto his back. He pulled my arms over his shoulders and set my head on his shoulder.

I decided to lean my head against his, and when I did, I could feel him gently nudge his head against mine in return. I smiled weakly and he started to hum Zelda's Lullaby, lulling me to sleep.

~x~

I woke up to feel something soft beneath me. I drowsily opened my eyes to feel that it was bed sheets, and I knew that I was in Kakariko.

"Alek?" I heard Luda ask me.

"Mm?" I responded, not really wanting to say anything else. I turned my head away from her and saw that Link wasn't in the room. My eyelid shot open and I sat up, my eyes wide. "Where's Link?" I asked, my chest heaving.

"Please, calm down!" Luda exclaimed, putting her hands in front of her. "I'll go fetch him." She hurried out of the room and I heard a door open and close, so I assumed Link was outside.

I looked down and saw a damp cloth, and I felt kind of bad. Luda's such a sweet girl, and I didn't even thank her.

I then heard the door slam open and the thuds of boots, and Link was there, his eyes wide when he saw me. "Alek!" He exclaimed again, rushing to my side and hugging me again.

I felt adrenaline run through my veins and I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck in return, pulling him closer.

"Noel… Noel…" He said quietly, and the way he said it made me think of Phantom of the Opera. "Did you have a bad dream or something?" He asked, though he kept his pose, burying his face into the base of my neck.

"No. I didn't know where you were, and it scared me." I replied, holding onto his shirt, afraid that if I let go that he'd go away again.

Link then released me and sat down on the bed, gently pushing me onto my back. "The kids were worried sick when I brought you here drenched." He said, placing his hand on my cheek. He turned his head to look at the door, and saw that there were Talo, Beth and Colin huddled at the door.

"Is… Is she okay?" Colin asked first, and Link nodded with a smile.

"Alek! We were so worried!" Talo exclaimed, running over to my side. "We thought you died!" He started to cry by my side, and I couldn't help but giggle.

"I'm fine, Talo. I just got beat up a little, that's all." I rubbed the boy's head in an assuring way, and I saw Colin shyly make his way over behind Beth, who was on the other side of the bed.

"Are… Are you sure?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Positive."

"Link ran in here so quick he was just a blur." Beth said, smiling at me.

I had to admit, Beth was actually pretty in real life. Her eyebrows weren't so….high like they are in the game. "Oh really?" I asked, turning to Link who was looking away in embarrassment. "That's sweet." I said, gripping his hand and smiling.

Link glanced at me, and then turned his eyes away again.

"Children, leave them be." Renado was in the doorway all of a sudden, though the kids obeyed, jogging over to them.

"Get well soon, okay, Alek?" Colin asked before he left, the other three Hylians following.

Link sighed. "They can be really embarrassing sometimes…" He muttered.

I shook my head. "They're just kids." I smiled up at him, and that made him smile back at me.

He then leaned down and tucked his lips against mine.

Almost as an instinct, my eyes closed.

He slipped a hand behind my neck, and I could sense the heat radiating off of his gloved hand. He pulled back a few seconds later, his forehead on mine. "You have a fever…" He said with a worried tone.

"Though I was thrown through _cold_ water, I somehow have a _fever_." I said, nodding a little. "That makes perfect sense." I smiled, and he just chuckled.

"I'm Jake…" I muttered with a giggle.

"Who?" Link asked, lifting his forehead off of mine and reaching over to grab the damp towel that I put back into the little bucket.

"Jake Blues." I said, smiling lightly.

"Again, who?" Link asked, placing the small towel over my forehead after he wrung it out.

"The Blues Brothers, they were on a mission from Gyad." I said, laughing at how I said Kami (A/N: Japanese word for God. Alek doesn't believe in him, so she says basically everything BUT God.)

Link was quiet for a few seconds.

"I'm the sidekick." I shrugged.

"So then what's my name?" He asked, resting his left hand on my other side to keep him up.

"Elwood." I said with a grin. "My sister's favorite." My smile faded a little when I mentioned her. I really missed my sister.

"So we're on a mission from Gyad." Link said, mimicking my accent.

I giggled. "Well, technically we are."

"Does that mean I'm a God?" We heard Midna ask.

"No. Not you, silly. The Goddesses." I sighed quietly through my nose.

Midna was quiet after that.

"From Gyad…" Link muttered again, and then chuckled. "It's fun to say that." He said, smiling at me.

"Isn't it?" I asked, laughing quietly. I then moved to sit up, but Link put his hand to my collarbone, silently telling me to lie back down.

"Link, I want fresh air. Don't tell me I can't have that." I pouted slightly.

Link was motionless, but his hand eventually left my collarbones. "I'm going with you, though." He said, standing up.

When I stood up, I realized that I didn't have a coat on, just my undershirt. Lucky for me, it wasn't see-through. "Where's my coat?" I asked, my shoulders dropping.

"Drying. I'll go fetch it." Link then turned and left me alone in the room, just waiting for him.

He quickly came back with my large coat draped over his shoulder. "Here you are, Jake." He said with a smile.

"Thanks, Elwood." I replied with a small giggle, taking my coat from him and putting it on. "Shall we go?" I asked, smiling at the Hero.

He nodded, sliding his hand around mine, clasping it as if he was afraid that I'd fall without it.

"Can we go to the Graveyard?" I asked, and he raised an eyebrow at me, though he was still smiling at me.

"I want to check something…" In the fanfic I wrote about Yvaine, she died in Kakariko Village. I remember exactly what I wrote, too.

"**Yvaine, I can't have you die!" The Hero of Time exclaimed, gripping his love's hand. "I don't know what I'd do without you!" **

"**Sure you do." The silver-haired female replied, her smile fading as her life proceeded to leave her. "You… will go on… living…"**

"**I can't live without you! Please, don't leave me!" He begged.**

"**I cannot change my fate, Little One…" **

"**Goddesses! Please!" **_**Oh god, the blood! It's everywhere!**_** He thought.**

You see, Yvaine and Link pretty much JUST finished fighting Ganon, and before Zelda sends him back and everything, Yvaine gets stabbed in the right side by Ganon. So Zelda teleported them to Kakariko Village, and right now they were laying in front of the well, with Yvaine basically dying.

"**My time is coming…." Yvaine said, now fighting for breath. "I will love you… Until… My dying…"**

"**Don't say that, Yvaine!" Link cried. "You won't die! I won't allow you to die!"**

**Yvaine had a hint of a smile on her face. "Day…" Her hand that was holding onto Link's hands released his, and her eyes closed, her last breath leaving her lips.**

"**Yvaine! No, Yvaine!" Link pressed his warm hand against the Dragoness' cold cheek, then quickly scrambled to get his arms around her waist, pulling her soulless body close to his, one hand pressed to her back, the other cradling her head. Link's sobs continued, until he finally let out a scream of agony.**

"**Link, we must leave." Zelda said, resting her hand on his shoulder. **

"**No!" Link shouted, rocking himself back and forth.**

"**Leave her be! We'll bury her in the Graveyard!" A carpenter said, pulling the boy off of his love. **

"**No! Yvaine!" The boy struggled to get out of the man's grip, but he was stronger than him. "Let me go! Yvaine!" He screamed. "Let. Me. Go!" He continued to struggle, and another carpenter came to assist the other one in holding Link down. "She's not dead! She **_**can't**_** be dead!" He insisted, but no one would listen to the Hero of Time. "She's had plenty of lives before this one; this can't be her last one!" The male thrashed angrily against the men, but they wouldn't give up.**

**Another carpenter came and started to pull Yvaine's body away, and that just made Link even angrier. **

"**I said let me GO!" He shouted, his voice becoming weaker with all of his shouting. **

"**Let it go, boy!" One of the carpenters shouted.**

"**No! She's not dead!" Link's energy soon gave out and the carpenters set him on his hands and knees.**

**He was panting heavily, his arms and legs shaking. "She can't be dead." He gripped the earth beneath him, bending over so his forehead would touch the ground. He let out another scream.**

_**Link, please don't mourn over me. **_

**Link instantly looked up, and saw Yvaine standing in front of him.**

**Her clothing was much more formal. She was wearing a dress, which was something she never did when she was alive. **

"**Yvaine!" Link exclaimed happily. **

**Yvaine smiled faintly. "I cannot stay long." She walked [more like floated] over to him and kneeled in front of him. She lifted her gloved hands to rest them on his cheeks, stroking them carefully with her thumbs. **

**To Link, however, it just felt like a soft, warm breeze. **

"**I don't want you to mourn over me." She said, sighing. "I want you to bury me, and whenever this day comes again, I want you to come here and place a seashell in front of my grave." She started to fade away.**

"**No, Yve, I can't have you leave me twice!" Link pleaded, but Yvaine just continued to smile.**

"**I love you, Link." She leaned down to press her lips against Link's for the last time, then she faded away into what seemed to be mist, and the mist swirled together to form the first seashell of their new promise.**

And if Yvaine was somehow real, I wanted to see if they still had her grave.

Link lead me down to the graveyard, holding my hand the entire time.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Link asked, glancing at all of the graves.

I saw it instantly. "There!" I ran over to it, my hand slipping out of Link's, and I ran over to the rather large grave that had 'YVAINE DENTON' scratched into it. "Wow…"

Link jogged over to my side and kneeled down next to me, tilting his head slightly. "So this is where she was buried…" He muttered.

I took a deep breath. I saw something shimmer beneath my foot, and I looked down to see a seashell. My eyes popped open.

"No way!" I exclaimed, but quickly covered my mouth.

"What?" Link instantly stood up, thinking that something was wrong.

"This shell!" I said, picking it up and showing it to Link. "This is the shell that the Hero of Time promised to put on her grave whenever the day of her death comes!" I jumped up excitedly, like a little girl would when she got a brand new doll to throw around.

Link looked at me like I was crazy, though simply shrugged.

"That's so cool!" I shouted, and then Link quickly covered my mouth and pulled me behind the stone grave, putting his free hand to his lips, telling me to be silent.

I nodded, though he didn't release his hand.

He turned to look behind the stone, and I mimicked him, and I could NOT believe what I saw.

It was Link's ghost! He had another shell in his hands, and when he floated over to the gravestone, he heard me hiccup, and he pulled out the old master sword, aiming it to where we were. "Who goes there?" He demanded.

Link looked at me like, "Really? Did you REALLY just do that?", but I stood up anyway.

"Hi there!" I exclaimed with a grin.

The old Link instantly dropped his sword, his eyes widening in relief. "Yvaine! I'm so glad! You're still alive!" He rushed over to hug me, but I held my finger up before he could wrap his ghostly arms about me.

"I'm afraid I'm not Yvaine." I said with a 'sorry' smile.

"But… you look exactly like her…" The old Link's arms dropped a little, sadness entering his eyes again.

_Seriously? Man, I gotta change that…_ "That may be so, but that's only because I am a descendant of your love." My shoulders dropped a little.

Link looked down in sorrow.

"If I may ask, why are you still here?" I tilted my head to the side.

"I will not rest until I see Yvaine again." The ghost lifted his head again and straightened himself out.

I took a deep breath through my nose and put my hands on my hips. "Link…" I said, and both of them looked at me. I couldn't help but smirk at that. "You have the Triforce of Courage, do you not?"

Link nodded a little.

"Then you have to be courageous and move on." I tucked some loose strands of hair behind my ear. "You will see Yvaine when you do."

The old Link smiled weakly and shook his head a little. "I've already seen her."

My eyebrows knit. "Then why aren't you gone?"

"Because I just saw her."

My eyes widened a little. I lowered my head slightly, then looked back to the ghost and smiled as sweetly as I could. "Farewell, my love." I said in the best Yvaine voice I could manage.

Old Link smiled back at me, tears streaming down his face. "Farewell, my love." He echoed, and he, too, faded to mist.

When he was gone, I looked down to the ground, thinking about how sad I really made their tale.

"What was that?"

I jumped, and turned around to see Link leaning against the stone with his arms crossed. "I had to say _something_, yes?" I asked, walking back over to him.

"But did you have to say _that_?" He asked me.

"Link… Don't tell me that you're _jealous_." I said, putting the back of my hands on my hips, jutting one out.

Link rolled his eyes. "As if." He muttered.

"You so are!" I exclaimed, laughing a little.

"So what if I am?" He demanded, turning to look at me with an angry/embarrassed expression.

I grabbed the collar of his tunic and pulled him into a kiss, my eyes closed.

Link's arms found their way around my waist in just a few seconds, though one was pressed against the back of my head. The other one slid up to hold my face in place so I didn't move, though he was the first one to pull away. He glanced to the opening of the graveyard, then took my hand and pulled me into a corner of the area, and then his hands snaked back into their former position, pulling me into another kiss.

My hands went back to the collar of his shirt, my eyes closing.

Link's hand that was formally on my face slid to my back. He pulled me closer, but all he really did was make my back arch.

My hands slipped and rested on his chest. I could feel his heart beating so quickly. It was like a bass drum has an adrenaline rush.

And I swear I could hear the instruments that were in the game playing somewhere in the distance. Either that or I was just imagining it.

Link's hands found their way to my face again after caressing my back, and he gently pushed my face away.

I leaned forward again, but his hands held me in place.

"What is it?" I asked breathlessly.

I could feel Link's breath gently hitting my face as he breathed deeply. He was just… looking at me. "I think we should head back." He said, his thumbs stroking my face.

I sighed through my nose. "Way to ruin a moment." I said, standing up and dusting myself off.

I heard Link get up as well and hit my rear, and that made me jump.

"What the hell?" I demanded, covering my ass with my hands.

Link smirked in an almost evil way to me.

"You're lucky I love you; otherwise your ass would be on fire right now." I pointed a warning finger at him playfully.

Link did the jazz-hands motion. "I'm shaking in my tunic." He teased.

I turned around and slapped his chest as hard as I could, making him go "WHUF" as he lost his breath. I then spun around on my heel and darted off, heading towards the spring.

I blew up the entrance to the small cave that led to the back of the area, and ran to the little cliff where there was a calm pool waiting for me to jump in.

"Alek!" I heard Link shout, and I instantly jumped off of the ledge, using my awesome water skillz to form a breathing mask. I hid beneath another small cliff, grabbing onto some seaweed that stayed in place, thankfully.

Link sighed, and when he dived into the water, I noticed that he was in his Zora armor. Boy, that sure was quick.

He turned to look at me with his beautiful cobalt blue eyes, and I could see his cheek bones rise, which means that he was smiling.

I opened my mouth to snap my jaws at him, and then I swam off, trying to avoid him.

Mission failed, Jake.

Link managed to grab my wrist and push me gently until my back hit the wall. His hands were holding mine beside my head, though he released on to pull down his mask and kiss me again.

I breathed into him in order to keep it going longer, though I was the one to pull back this time.

Though that didn't really stop Link. He pressed his lips against mine once again, both of his hands sneaking to the back of my neck.

My hands held his adorable face gently, and I breathed air into him once again before we both pulled away, heading for the surface.

I crawled out gracefully, standing up and wringing my hair out.

Link, however… Once he got out, he slipped on Goddess' know what, and pulled me back into the water with a "WAH".

I swam back to the surface, floating on my back.

As soon as Link came up, gasping for air, we both started to laugh.

We laughed for a few moments at how stupid that must've looked to anyone else but us.

"Way to fail, Elwood."

.

**BEHOLD, THE AWESOMENESS THAT IS THE BLUES BROTHERS.**

**There's a lot of cuteness and stuff here, and that's 'cause I didn't feel like going with the story for a chapter. So here's something completely different than the original. :] **

**And I'm totally watching the latest episode of Bones.**

**HOLY SHIT, HER HEAD ASPLODED. SO FUCKIN' AWESOME. I'M SO HAPPY.**

**By the way, I drew my own version of Farore. :] I picture her being a childish lady, really playful and adorable.**

**I'm gonna scan it soon, then I'll put it up on my profile. :D**

**And I won't put up a new chapter(hopefully 10 frickin' pages long like this one) until I get AT LEAST five reviews. ;] **

**Love ya, bye.  
**


	14. Kai

**I got my Masquerade Mask. :D I think I might make Noel wear it for some dance or something. :]**

Okay, so Link told me that he wanted me to wait a few days until I could go outside of Kakariko.

It's been about a month.

Right now I was outside, kneeling in front of the spring. I cupped the warm water in my hands and scrubbed my face, then flicked my head side to side, getting most of the water off. I wasn't wearing my coat because it was too warm for it, and it just added to the weight I had to carry. So right now I had my black undershirt and my pants on. Oh, and my skirt thing.

Link brought Ilia here a few days ago, and ever since then he's been taking care of her and acting like I didn't exist. I mean, sure, he'd come and check up on me every now and then, but it was only for about a minute. So it gave me a lot of time to think.

If Yvaine was true, then that means that I killed her.

I killed her…

The thought seemed so insane.

I splashed water in my face again and stood up, crossing my arms, thinking what I should do now.

"Hey, Alek!"

Perfect.

I turned around and saw Talo grinning behind me.

"Yes?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Can you show me your archery skills?" He asked, waving his play sword around.

"Um… Sure. Let me go get it." I smiled lightly when Talo jumped happily.

So I went inside the small inn and up to my room, only to see Link sitting there with Ilia by his side, as always. She was like a friggin' leech, the way she hung around him.

"Oh, Alek, there you are." Link turned to me with a small smile.

"I'm just getting my bow." I said through clenched teeth. And that's all I did. I snatched it from my bedside, grabbed my quiver, put that around my shoulders, then left.

I jogged back over to the waiting Talo, who now had Malo by his side.

"Sorry about that." I apologized.

Talo just grinned at me. "Try shooting that one!" He said, pointing to a wooden target that was about 20 feet away from me. Easy.

I pulled an arrow from my quiver and fired, hitting the bulls eye.

Malo scoffed. "That one _was_ pretty easy." He muttered. "Try that one." He pointed to one that was on the little cliffy thingy.

I took aim and fired, hitting the ring just out of the bulls-eye.

"Wow!" Talo said, grinning. "Now try that pole!" He pointed to the one where he would normally stand, and my jaw dropped.

"You're kidding." I said nervously, though I took aim again.

A few moments passed with me concentrating, and Malo sighed. "Just fire it, will you?" He asked.

"Excuuuuuse me, Princess. Do you wanna try it?" I asked, handing him my bow.

He refused.

"That's what I thought." I took aim again and fired, amazed that I actually hit the pole.

"WOW!" Talo jumped happily. "You're amazing, Alek!"

I smiled weakly and swung the bow over my shoulder. "I gotta go, kids." I ruffled Talo's hair playfully, and then walked into Barnes' shop.

"Alek, I need your help!" Barnes exclaimed as soon as I walked in.

"What now?" I asked in a teasing manner, jogging over.

"This one won't snap shut!" He sighed, handing me the water bomb he recently 'invented'.

"Really? THAT'S what you're having trouble with?" I asked, pinching the creature's cheeks, making him open. I then shoved the bomb into his mouth and clamped him shut. "I was coming in to go up to the old shop." I said with a shrug.

"Again?" The man asked me.

I thought for a few seconds. "Maybe I'll go to the Graveyard again…" I sighed and said farewell, then left the area.

This wasn't how I wanted to spend my 'recovery' days. But it's better than….

I got nothing.

I went to the graveyard and kneeled in front of Yvaine's grave. I sat there in silence for a few seconds, still trying to wrap my head around the whole thing. "I'm sorry…" I muttered, lowering my head. "I'm so sorry, Yvaine…" I looked down in shame, my hands placed on my lap. "I didn't know… That this would actually happen…" I lowered myself so that my forehead was barely touching the ground. "Forgive me…" I pleaded, and then straightened myself out. "It would have been nice to meet you." I said, keeping my gaze down. "You _and_ Cody." I smiled lightly, thinking about the split personality the Dragoness had.

"Figures you'd be here." I heard Link's voice come from the entrance, and I couldn't help the feeling of anger that came along with it.

"Figures that Ilia's with you." I said, knowing that the girl would be by his side without even looking at him. "What do you want?" I asked as I stood up, dusting myself off.

"We wanted to see if you were alright." Ilia said politely.

"Well, I'm fine." I held my hands out beside me. "Do I look injured in any way?" I asked.

Link raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm fine!" I snapped, then turned around and crawled through the hole that led to the Zora's grave. I walked on the water (hell yeah, I'm Jesus now) and over to the small platform of land, settling down with my feet dipped into the warm water.

"Nothing makes sense…" I muttered, waving my hand and watching the clear water form a ball, twirling it around my wrist. "Why me?" I asked to no one.

"Well, why not?" I heard a familiar voice ask me.

I looked up and saw Nayru standing on the water, her hands clasped behind her back.

"You know more about us than any other human I know." She started to walk over to me, the water crawling up her legs with every step.

"That's bullshit." I said, rolling my eyes and looking away.

"I'm afraid not." She sat down next to me, her hands placed formally on her lap. "Noel, you know that Link loves you, do you not?" She turned to look at me with stunningly beautiful blue eyes.

I shrugged. "It seems that he doesn't right now." I pulled my knees up to my body, wrapping my arms about them.

"And what makes you think that?" She asked me, leaning back on her palms, kicking the water gently.

I sighed. "We haven't had a normal conversation since the boat accident." I looked down to the bottom of the pond, watching the few fish swim about happily.

"Is that all?" She asked me.

"And we haven't…." I felt my face burn with what I was about to say.

"Snogged?" She asked.

I burst out laughing. I mean, NAYRU, saying SNOGGED? Best thing ever. "Yeah, that." I said with my giggles.

Nayru giggled musically. "Is _that_ all?" She asked, looking up to the sky.

I shrugged. "We haven't even held hands."

Nayru sighed. "Do you still love him?" Her head fell to look at me again.

"Of course I do. I won't stop, even if he doesn't love me anymore." I looked away for a second, then rested my cheek on my knees, looking back at the Goddess.

"Then tell him that." She smiled at me, and I saw her legs start to disappear into the water.

"How? I can't seem to find him alone anymore."

Nayru smiled. "You'll find him alone soon enough." Her torso was now fading.

"But Nayru—"

"Din will see you again. You're her favorite." She smiled at me, and then she was gone.

"Nayru!" I exclaimed, quickly standing up.

"Nayru?" Link crawled through the small opening.

"Link!" I exclaimed, running towards him, over the water. I pushed him against the wall as I hugged him, my arms flying around his neck.

Link took that by surprise, but he hugged me back, his arms around my waist. He held me still for a few seconds, then his arms suddenly tightened and be buried his face into my hair, as if he missed me terribly.

I then pushed him away so I could look at him. "I don't care if you don't love me anymore, I don't care if you love Ilia now or something," I was speaking too quickly; the words were just flying out of my mouth before I could think. "I just want you to know that I will always love you. Forever and ever and ever. Just please, tell me, _show me_, that you still—"

Link placed his hands on my face again and pulled me into a kiss, silencing me. This was the first time we kissed in about a month, and man, did I miss it.

He pulled my face back after a few seconds, smiling at me. "You need to take a breather." He said, breathing deeply.

"And you're the perfect breath." I said, and he then wrapped his arms around me again, one hand on the back of my head.

"I'm sorry I haven't been paying attention to you…" He apologized, kissing the top of my head.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you." I said, sighing happily.

Link chuckled. "I can understand why you'd do that." He moved his hands to cradle my face, his thumbs stroking my face gently.

"But I did it out of love." I giggled at him.

"Just like everything else." He teased, taking a deep breath. "Should we continue with out mission from Gyad?" He asked, and I couldn't help but laugh, happy that after a month, he still remembered that.

"Yeah." I said, looking up at him with a smile. "Well, it's getting late, so maybe tomorrow." I then slid out from his hug and crawled through the hole, then when I got out, I dusted myself off, then when Link crawled out, I dusted off his torso and his knees, mostly because he was too lazy.

I turned to walk away, but Link quickly turned me around and picked me up in a hug, swinging me around.

I couldn't help but laugh as he did that. And when he set me down, I looked up at him.

And he looked down at me.

I then parted my lips to say something, but he stopped me with another kiss.

He pulled me back after a few seconds.

I opened my mouth to say something again, but instead I poked him.

"Tag, Elwood." I said, and then took off in a sprint for the spring.

But when I got there, I stopped dead in my tracks.

There was a tall man standing in the middle of the spring. His hair was jet black and ruffled. I instantly knew who he was without even seeing his face.

Kai.

But then he turned to me, and I was right.

His hair covered his left eye, and the one you could see was a chilling light green color. He wore his black cowl with the hood down, the way I always drew him.

I parted my lips in a small gasp, and he just smiled at me.

"Ah, Yvaine. It's nice to know that you've taken a different form. Although, I still prefer your silver hair and blue-green eyes, this works too. I can always see through you." He started taking steps towards me, and I stepped back.

He tilted his head. "Do you not recognize me?" He pondered.

"O-Of course I recognize you. You're my…"

An evil sneer came upon his face. "Oh, so you're Noel, aren't you?" He was right in front of me now, looming over me. He then got on one knee and bowed politely. "Greetings, Creator." He said, his head lowered.

"Where's Sai?" I asked before the words even registered in my head. "Where are Sakuya and Kichai? Elaine and… Takishe." My mind ran through all of my characters that I put into the fanfiction.

"Why, they're waiting for you!" Kai jumped back up to his feet. "That is, if you're waiting to go." His head fell to the side.

"Alek?"

My head, as well as Kai's, turned to Link, who was standing at the entrance to the Graveyard.

"My, my. What a catch." Kai disappeared and reappeared next to Link, smoke wafting off of the bottom of his cowl. I made him creepier than I intended to… "Such a fine young man. Tell me, 'Alek', how _do_ you do this?" He asked, gliding around Link before coming back to my side. "Creating such young men and women of all kinds…"

Link's eyebrows knit together. "What is he talking about?" He asked me.

"Why, you don't know?" Kai was in front of Link in a flash, making Link jump back. "She's—"

"I'll go with you." I said in a loud voice.

Kai's head swung around to face me. "Excuse me?" He asked, gliding towards me.

"You came for me, didn't you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well, here I am. I know what you are capable of, Kai, and I don't want you to hurt anyone here. 'Here', meaning Hyrule."

"What are you talking about, Alek?" Link demanded, taking a step forward.

Kai cut him off by looming over him again. "I'm the Angel of Death." He growled to the Hero. "Just by touching someone, if I wish it, I could kill them." His hand caressed Link's face without touching him. "Do you feel your power draining?" He asked in his musical voice, his head tilting a little.

Link's eyelids dropped a little. He started swaying.

"Knock it off, Kai!" I demanded, and the Angel moved his hand away.

He turned to look at me with his chilling eyes. He then chuckled evilly and stepped back, allowing me to run to Link's side.

The hero was on his hands and knees, panting with his loss of energy.

"Link, I'm sorry…" I muttered, letting the Hero lay on my knees.

"You can't go with him…" Link panted, gripping my hand.

"I have to. If I don't…" I looked up at Kai who was watching me with a creepy look.

"I will kill everyone in this village." Kai's smirk came back.

I sighed. "You have to stay here, love." I said, resting my hand on his face.

"I…"

"Think of the villagers." Kai growled.

I turned to glare at Kai. "I will meet you by the spring." I said, indicating that he should leave.

Kai nodded briskly. "Five minutes." He said, then turned and floated away, out of sight.

"You can't go… Alek…" Link pleaded.

"Hey, I'll see you eventually, right?" I asked, leaning down to kiss him, giving him some of my energy (one of Yvaine's handy powers).

I pulled back and Link sat up, and I stood, Link then doing the same.

He turned to me and sighed. "I will come and find you." He said, gripping my shoulders.

"I know." I said with a weak smile. "But…" I took off one of my necklaces that I wore when I got here, which was a simple pearl connected to a chain. "Wear this. Always. Since I am Yvaine's descendant, I can talk to you through this." I took Link's hand and placed it in his hand, curling his fingers.

"Time's up!" Kai called, suddenly appearing next to me. He wrapped his cowl around me, and the last thing I saw was Link shouting my name and running towards me, before my eyes turned to darkness.

~xx~

Kai released me to show a simple living room. Two couches, a fire in the middle, and three windows that nicely illuminated the area.

And then I saw them.

Sakuya, the suit-wearing man that I always loved, with his emerald green eyes and jet black hair that was always in a neat ponytail. He was sitting on the edge of one couch reading a book in some other language.

Kichai, the happy adult with his white hair and fire orange eyes. He was wearing what I always made him wear, a black, skin tight long sleeved turtle neck with a too-big white short sleeved tunic over it and a black belt wrapped around his waist, black jeans and black boots.

Takishe, with his sandy brown hair and lime green eyes, was wearing his orange poncho with his black long sleeved shirt underneath, black jeans and black/orange sneakers.

Elaine was no where to be found.

I opened my mouth to speak, but all that came out was a small whimper.

Then the three turned to look at me.

Sakuya went back to his book, completely uninterested, Takishe ran up to me and smelled me (strange thing for a werewolf to do), and Kichai ran over to hug Kai.

"You smell funny." Takishe said with his Australian accent. "Kind of like…" His eyes went wide and he suddenly tackled me to the ground. "Creator!" He exclaimed, jumping up and down.

I noticed that Sakuya turned his attention to me, and then he closed his book and set it down, walking over to me. "What makes you so sure?" He asked, walking around me, and avoiding Takishe.

"She smells just like her!" Takishe exclaimed happily.

Sakuya snorted and went back to his book.

"I'm sad that you're acting that way, Sakuya." I said, putting my hands on my hips. "I remember making you the complete gentleman." I sighed, and then turned to Kai. "So how long do you intend to keep me here?" I asked.

"Only until Lord Ganon will see to you."

Sakuya hissed at Kai and backed away, along with Kichai and Takishe. "Why would you do such a thing?" Sakuya demanded.

"Because I work for him, duh." Kai shrugged.

"That's just as bad as taking her to the Twilight Realm!" The 'father' shouted.

"Oh, please!" Kai rolled his eyes. "Do you not know what she holds? She has shards of _all three_ triforces!" He shouted, pointing to me. "And if Lord Ganon wishes to see her, then I must obey!"

"I thought I made you a good character." I growled.

"No, ma'am, that's me." I heard a softer version of Kai's voice, and I turned around to see Sai (Kai's twin) standing still. His light blue eyes seemed extremely nervous, and he stood very still, almost like a statue. His hair covered his right eye and was straighter, more controlled, than Kai's hair.

"Sai." I said with relief.

"I cannot do what my brother has already done, ma'am." He glanced to the ground before looking back up at me. "You must go see Ganondorf." He looked down. "But I will watch over you."

"You wouldn't _dare_!" Kai growled.

"Watch me." Sai replied, and the twins locked eyes for a few seconds, until Kai grabbed me roughly by the shoulders and I was turned to darkness once again.

I looked around to the new surroundings, but it wasn't what I expected.

I was in the cells again. I had Yvaine's anklet (A/N: It's a belt with golden bells connected to it.) on my left ankle, probably to tell where I was. The anklet was connected to a rusty chain that was buried into the ground, though no matter how hard I pulled, I couldn't get it out.

So I just waited on my bed, which was a pile of hay. I pulled my knees up to my chest and thought. Why did I obey Kai? If anything, _he _should be the one obeying _me._ I growled a little when I thought about that.

I heard a door creak open and a man came into my line of view.

I lifted my head, and my eyes widened.

"Link!" I exclaimed, instantly standing up. I couldn't help but think that that was incredibly quick, but I didn't care.

He fidgeted with the door for a few seconds then ran to my side and hugged me tightly, and that's when I knew something was off.

Normally, he would cup my head and wrap the other arm around my waist, but this time, he had both arms around my waist.

I shoved him off of me and backed up against the wall. "Who are you?" I demanded.

Link looked at me with a depressed look.

"Answer me!" I screamed, glaring at the imposter.

I then heard that bone-chilling chuckle.

"Your little _hero_ isn't coming." The Link imposter said, his arms folding behind his back. "You see, he seems to care more about Ilia than he does you." He looked at me with a smirk and gentle eyes.

I growled. "Bullshit!" I snapped.

"I wish it was." Ganon shook his head and shrugged.

"You see how you shook your head? You don't wish it was."

Ganon-Link continued to smirk. "What's it like to see your love again after these weeks?" He asked me.

"Weeks? What are you talking about? It's only been a few minutes." I said, my eyebrows knitting.

Ganon laughed. "To _you,_ yes. But outside of this cell, it's been two weeks." He suddenly rushed at me, pinning me to the wall. "What's it like to you, for me to be in this body?" He asked, his hand placing itself on my cheek, slowly making its way down.

I was in shock from the time difference. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

Ganon-Link's eyes were surprisingly gentle. "I can feel the power radiating off of you like a powerful scent. It's…. intoxicating…" He said, his hand going back up to my face.

Kai appeared outside of the cell, his eyes wide with alarm. "Lord Ganondorf!" He exclaimed, panting. "Link is on his way!" He said.

"What?" The man's head spun around in surprise. "That's impossible! Dispose of him at once!" Kai nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Ganon-Link growled, then turned to me, his gentleness replaced with anger. "Let's see him try and save you." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the cells.

I could tell the time difference now. When I came in it was the beginning of autumn, and the leaves were just beginning to change. But now, now the leaves were painted with hot colors and preparing to snap off of the mother tree.

Ganon was pulling me towards a torturing table.

I still couldn't believe it's been so long. Why has it taken Link so long?

Ganon then pulled on my arm, making me spin into his side.

"Do you hear that?" He hissed in my ear.

I listened, but heard nothing.

"It's the sound of your precious hero's life, draining away." He waved his hand like a one-winged bird.

My eyes widened instantly and I summoned a fireball, scorching the imposter's arm and taking off, ignoring the jingles of my new anklet.

"I can always head you!" Ganondorf snarled as I ran, leaping over any obstacles that were in my way.

I snatched my bow from a nail by my cell, dashing out of there as I scrambled to get the quiver and bow over my shoulder. "Link!" I shouted, running out of the dungeon and out into Castle Town.

I skidded to a stop and looked around with wide eyes, ignoring the strange looks I received from people. I ran out of the western exit(A/N: Again, GameCube) and basically flew over the bridge. "Sólsetur!" I screamed, not stopping when my black horse came galloping next to me. I swung myself over his shoulder and nudged him, though in a direction I wasn't too sure about. I led my horse to the bridge north from the castle, but Link wasn't anywhere to be seen, and I could feel my energy start to drain.

"Hurry!" I exclaimed, flicking the reins.

Sólsetur went faster for a moment, understanding my worry.

We went past the Hidden Village, and then we came to the Bridge of Eldin, with the chunk still missing from it.

I saw Kai nudging Link's face with his foot, then smirking evilly.

I leaped off of my horse and took out my bow and an arrow, taking aim and firing at Kai.

I shot his shoulder and he exclaimed in pain, turning around to look at me. A very evil grin curled at his lips, and he started for me.

"Take another step and I'll wipe you from existence!" I shouted, taking aim again.

Kai slowed down, but he did not stop.

I then saw white fabric drape over me, and a spot of black at the top.

Sai.

He was standing in front of me with his arms spread out. "Please, brother. Leave her be." He said, his voice calm as ever.

Kai laughed, and I heard him pull out his scythe. "What makes you think you can tell me what to do? I'm better than you!" He shouted.

"Yes, but I cannot die." Sai started to walk forward, his arms still spread out.

I heard a swing, and expected that Kai just swung his scythe around his body. "Yeah, right! What makes you think I _can_ die? I'm the friggin' _Angel of Death_!" He growled.

Sai's voice stayed as calm as ever. "I know your flaws, brother." There was a flash of light and two revolvers appeared in Sai's hands, fully loaded. "Please don't make me use them." He said, sighing as if he knew that he was going to have to.

Kai shouted something in a language I couldn't understand, then he lunged for his elder brother.

Sai ducted and kicked at Kai's stomach, sending him over the arch and into the small opening of land, giving me time to run to Link's side.

I pulled him over onto his back with his head on my lap. "Oh, Goddesses…" I murmured, looking at all of the bruises and cuts he received from Kai.

"My, my." I heard a musical voice mutter behind me.

I turned my head to see a female with green eyes looking at Link. She had blond hair with a green frame, and her dress looked like it was made out of giant leaves, but made to look more fashionable. She had very pale skin and had green eyebrows, with her blond hair tied into corkscrew pigtails. Overall, she was very cute.

I looked down to her feet and saw that she had vines wrapping around her ankles wherever she stepped.

"You're slowing time down in order to save him, huh?" She asked, looking at me with her eyes.

"I am?" I asked, not noticing any difference.

She nodded with a small giggle. "You wish to save him, huh?" She looked back to Link, holding my shoulder and placing her other hand on one of his big wounds, and I felt a little bit of my energy drain, healing his wound.

"How did you…?" I asked, looking over to her.

"I have all life to this world." She said, hopping to her feet with a small giggle.

"Farore…" I muttered, instantly remembering her. "I am honored." I bowed my head.

She just giggled again. "Here, take this." She handed me a bracelet that was a simple green wire bracelet with a few beads connected to it. Though it was simple, it looked very elaborate.

"This is so that you can heal." She giggled once again, then turned around and skipped off, singing to herself.

I opened my mouth to thank her, but she was already gone. I turned my attention back to the fallen Hero, hoping that it wasn't too late.

That _I_ wasn't too late.

.

**BUM-BUM-BUUUUUUUUUM**. **Now you all get to suffer, and I get to eat salt-water taffy and work on my picture of Din. :]**

**Oh, and the picture of Farore can be found on my deviantart account. Just go to dot com, and it's titled "Farore".**

**This will also be my last update for a while, probably meaning the weekend, since I have school and stuff. But since it's the beginning of a new semester, I might be able to get on after school and write a page or two.  
**


	15. Epiphanies and Water

**My friend and I are gonna go play tennis on the sun while it's snowing later on. It should be fun.**

Link…

I took him back to Kakariko after I did my best healing him, but I was still worried sick. I don't know what Kai did to him. I don't think I even _wanted_ to know.

He's been in a coma for a few days, now. And I haven't really slept since I brought him here. If I did then it was only for a few minutes, since I would wake up with a nightmare.

I insisted that I take care of him, but every now and then one of the children or Renado told me to go outside and get some fresh air.

I normally ended up going to Yvaine's grave or to the spring, sometimes to the hot spring to wake myself up.

Right now I was outside at the hot spring again, washing my face. I've been awake for three days straight, without a wink of sleep. But I couldn't help it. I've just been so worried and stressed, hoping that Link would be okay.

"Need some help?" I asked, and saw that Sai was standing behind me. Thanks, water.

"Sai!" I exclaimed, jumping up and throwing my arms around him in glee. "Thank the Gods!"

Sai patted my head nervously. "Don't worry." I stepped back from him and rubbed the back of my head.

"Sorry…" I muttered.

Sai shook his head. "Do not be. Come." He held his hand out to me and flicked his head slightly.

I took his hand without hesitation and we were back in Link's room in a flash.

The Angel then released my hand and walked over to Link's side, though he was limping.

"What happened with you and Kai?" I asked, walking to the other side.

Sai had his hand floating over Link's forehead, but when I asked that question he froze, and I could see his eyes widen a little. "Nothing that you should worry about." He said with a small sigh.

"'Nothing I should worry about?" I exclaimed, though I quickly covered my mouth. "What type of bullshit is that?" I hissed. "I am your _creator_. I should be worried if _any_ of you get hurt." I growled.

Sai sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. "My leg got scratched a little, that's all." He resumed what he was previously doing.

"If it got scratched a little, then why are you limping?" I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow.

Sai took another deep breath through his nose. "I cannot heal Kai's wounds." He muttered, pulling down Link's sheets and pulling down his collar, his hand floating over his neck. "He should wake up tomorrow the same time he normally would." He glanced up at me before looking back down to him. "Kai's wounds injured him greatly. I'm surprised you could heal most of them." He muttered. "He should not leave this village for a few days, though."

"A few days? We're already behind schedule!" I exclaimed softly. "We haven't even finished the water temple." I growled a little when I thought about just _how far behind_ we were.

Sai shook his head. "A healed soldier is more important. What if he went out the day he woke up? He would collapse within a few hours." He looked up at me with a surprisingly cold look, and it made me wince a little.

"You're right…" I muttered. "So what should I do?"

"Make sure he doesn't do anything too rash. No sudden moves. You should hold back sparring for a few days as well."

"But how will I train myself?" I asked, kneeling next to the bed, my arms propped up on it, and my chin on my arms.

"I will train with you, if you wish."

I smiled a little. "But you use the twin revolvers. That's not a sword."

"Do you not remember?" Sai tilted his head slightly. "You once made me a swordsman, did you not?"

"Well, yeah, but that's when I first created you." I shrugged helplessly.

"I remember the basics. I'm sure I could teach you a thing or two." Sai shrugged. "I was taught the way you like to fight."

"You mean with two swords?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Correct." Sai nodded a little.

I rubbed the back of my head. "Sure." I dropped it back to its original place. "Couldn't hurt to try."

Sai smiled his adorable smile at me. He then suddenly jumped, as if someone surprised him. "I must go. Sakuya-sama is calling me." He quickly bowed and was gone in another flash.

I turned to look at Link again, resting my hand on his cheek. "I'm so sorry…" I muttered again, standing up and kissing his forehead lightly. "I'll be back in the morning." I muttered, hoping that he could somehow hear me. I then turned around and left the small inn again, heading for the spring.

~x~

My legs. Were soaked.

Seriously. I've been sitting here for a few hours, not really doing anything. I dazed off for a few seconds at first, but then it kind of turned into hours.

"Alek!" I heard Talo call my name and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

I turned around to look at him, and noticed that the sun was almost out.

"Link's awake!" He shouted to me.

I instantly leapt to my feet and took off for his room, thanking the boy on the way.

I froze at the doorway, my arms spread out to touch both sides.

I saw Link sitting up and holding his head in his hands, his knees pulled up so his elbows could rest on them. He then looked at me, and I saw shock in his eyes.

"Oh, Goddesses…" I muttered, rushing to his side to wrap my arms around his neck. "I was so worried." I breathed.

Link was still for a few seconds, but he then wrapped his left arm around my waist, and his right one cradled the back of my head, the way he always hugged me.

"I thought you had died." I gently gripped his hair with one hand, and I could feel his heartbeat pounding against mine. "Are you alright?" I asked.

I felt Link nod a little before setting his forehead on my shoulder. "I fell so much better knowing you're safe." He replied, his arms shaking a little.

"Same." I took a deep breath, breathing in his earthy scent. "What did Kai _do _to you?" I asked, though feared what he would say.

"I don't remember." Whew, that's somewhat of a relief. "How long have I been out?" He asked me.

"A few days."

"What?" He suddenly pulled back and looked at me with wide eyes, gripping my upper arms. "Days?" He echoed.

"That's what I said, no?" I tilted my head slightly.

"But… how?"

"Kai's scythe either kills or puts people in a coma." I replied, looking down in shame for making it such a way.

"How do you know this?"

"Sai told me." I looked back up as soon as I said the lie.

"Sai?" His eyebrows knit.

I nodded briskly. "Kai's twin brother. Sai knows all healing tricks, and can reverse Kai's magic."

Link's eyebrows knitted at how I knew that, but he just shrugged it off.

"Sai also told me that we're gonna have to stay here for a few days."

Link groaned, falling back into a laying position.

"Hey, don't worry. It's not that bad." I patted his chest lightly.

"But who's gonna train you?" He asked, looking down at me.

"Sai agreed to, free of charge." I smiled lightly. "It's all taken care of."

Link sighed heavily. "So why do we have to wait, again?" He asked, looking up to the ceiling.

"Because your body needs to make sure that it can handle being in battle after Kai. If we were to leave right now you'd collapse within a few hours."

"We can still make progress with that amount of time!" Link complained.

"Quit your bitchin'." I flicked his forehead gently. "Did I ever complain when we had to stay here?" I raised an eyebrow at him, placing my hand on the other side of the bed, leaning on it.

Link huffed stubbornly. "I guess not."

"You don't wanna be beat by a _girl_, do you?" I teased, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "I need to go inform Renado that you're awake." I stood up, but Link snatched my hand.

"No." He said in a stern voice.

I rolled my eyes and sat down again, my thumb stroking his hand lightly. "Talo probably already told him." I muttered, turning to glance at the door. No one was there, thankfully. "Would you like some fresh air?" I asked Link, turning my head to look back at him.

Link thought for a few seconds. "Yeah…" He muttered, sitting up.

"Need any help?" I asked, looking at him with worry.

Link shook his head. "Not yet." He said with a small smile. He stood up, his legs a bit wobbly at first, but soon gained his balance (with my help), and we walked out, though instead of going to the regular spring, I pulled him in the other direction, heading for the hot spring.

…..

I just had an epiphany.

Link and I never really kissed in front of anyone.

I mean, sure, we did outside, but not with anyone around.

Did they even know we were dating?

Probably. They're not _that_ dumb.

….Hopefully.

We reached the hot spring and no one was to be seen. "Are you alright?" I asked, turning to see Link leaning on his knees, panting.

"Fine…" He breathed, walking over to the spring and settling his legs in it.

I remained standing, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

If Talo could see the whole town like he says he can from that tower thing, then he could see Link and I…

I rubbed my arm, feeling my face burn.

"Are _you_ alright?" Link asked, looking up at me.

I nodded. "It's just the heat." I lied, looking away.

Link nodded in an unsure way, then stood up and wobbled over to me. He tripped at the end and had me catch him, my arm wrapping around his chest, almost as an instinct. "You klutz." I teased, setting him back down next to the water.

"Yeah, right. I'm not the one tripping over my own tail." Link teased back.

"Oh, whatever!" I exclaimed with a laugh. "When have I _ever_ tripped over my own tail?" I asked, leaning back on his palms.

Link was quiet for a few moments; the only sound was the spring waves lapping at our feet. "Okay, not yet. But you will."

I laughed. "Sure, if you say so." I shrugged.

"Madam Noel." Sai suddenly appeared next to us in a puff of white smoke, his hand on his chest in a slight bow.

"My name is Alek." I growled slightly, turning to look at the man who ruined the moment.

"My apologies." Sai bowed his head again.

"Who's this?" Link asked, examining the man in all white.

"This is—"

"My name is Sai. I am a Guardian Angel, and the twin of the Angel of Death." Sai looked down, almost in shame, at the mention of his brother.

"You!" Link suddenly exclaimed, leaping to his feet and into a defensive position. "_You're_ the brother of that guy? Then you're…."

Sai nodded. "I'm the one who saved you. I share completely different opinions about most things with my brother. He works for the Dark Lord." Sai looked back at Link with his completely calm expression.

"Then who do you work for?" Link raised an eyebrow. He seemed more relaxed, though his body was still tense.

"Princess Zelda, of course. I'm also a messenger from the Goddesses to those who cannot hear or see them." He glanced to me for a split second before looking back to Link.

"Zelda!" Link exclaimed, his eyes widening. "Is she alright?" He demanded.

Sai nodded. "She is safe as long as I watch over her. Do not fret."

Link took a deep breath. "Alright. That's good to know…" He muttered, looking down.

"Is there something you need, Sai?" I asked, turning to look at the boy.

"I was afraid that you two went off." Sai rubbed the back of his head embarrassingly. "Because you two weren't in your room…" He mumbled.

I chuckled. "Well, we're fine. We won't leave for a few days like you wish."

"Though it's killing me inside." Link rolled his eyes, plopping himself down next to me.

"Whatever." I poked Link's side. "You seem fine." I turned back to Sai who was looking at us with a gentle look.

"I will leave you two alone now." He bowed and left us again.

"How does he do that…?" Link asked, looking at where Sai disappeared.

"He told you, no? He's a Guardian Angel." I shrugged, kicking my feet gently. I then stood up and walked through the knee-high water until I was just a few feet into it. I then quickly turned around and quickly cupped the water in my hand and splashed Link with it, making him jump and look at me with somewhat wide-ish eyes.

"Oooh, you're in for it." He quickly stood and ran for me, splashing water at me as he did so.

I yelped happily and ran away, only to be cornered at one of the walls.

Link walked up to me and placed his hands on both sides of my head, his breathing a little heavier than before.

I waved my hand by the wall, the water swirling out of the pond and forming an orb the size of a dinner plate, and I held it over his head. "Look up." I said with a smile, and when he did, his eyes widened for a second before tightly closing as the water splashed over him, soaking his hair and face.

I took that moment to slide away from him, running away to the other side.

"That's no fair!" Link exclaimed with a slight laugh.

"All's fair in love and war." I winked at him, taking another water orb into position, getting ready to douse him again.

"What the hell does that mean?" Link asked, freezing at the sight of the slightly larger orb.

"Everything's fair!" I exclaimed, splashing him again.

Link growled a little, and then lunged at me, tackling me to the ground. The water covered our legs.

"Now what're you gonna do?" He asked, his wrists holding my wrists by my head.

I stayed silent, though I was slowly curling and uncurling my fingers, gathering more water without him noticing. I smirked and he knew what would happen, so he let go of my wrists and covered his face, feeling the warm water soak his back and hair again.

"You can't beat me, _Hero_, for I am the God of Water!" I exclaimed in an evil-ish voice, putting my hands on my hips and sticking my nose into the air.

"Oh, no!" Link exclaimed sarcastically. "Tell me, God of Water, what is your name?"

I opened my mouth, but froze. "Why should you need to know? For you will die beneath my hot waters!" I lifted my hands into the air and shot water droplets at him, and he pretended like they were bullets firing through his body, then fell to the ground.

"Hazzah! Foolish boy; you can never beat evil!" I exclaimed, skipping over to him and laying down beside him. I waited a few seconds before standing up again. "Now that the threat is no more, I have nothing to do…" I fell to my knees dramatically, cupping my face in my hands.

Link slowly stood up and made his way over to me, thinking that I didn't hear him.

Too bad.

"You're alive?" I exclaimed, spinning around and holding my hands out a little in surprise. "But how?" I demanded.

Link did some strange hand dance and made a ghost sound. "Bewaaaaaaare, oh God of Waaaaaaaaaaaaaater~." He said, still waving his hands about. "You may be evil, but there is a greater evil awaiting yooooooou."

"Tell me, ghost of the Fallen Hero." I fell to my knees once again. "Who is this greater evil?" I asked, taking his hands in mine.

"That is for you to find ooooooooout." He then slowly walked back and into his former position, telling me that he disappeared.

"What type of bull_shit_ is that?" I asked with a laugh. "There cannot be a greater evil than _me_!" I crossed my arms and took a step forward, only to yelp as I slipped on something, falling onto my rear.

Link was instantly by my side. "Are you alright?" He asked, snapping out of character.

I laughed. "Yeah, I just slipped." I stood back up and took my hair out of the now messy ponytail, lying down and getting rid of the knots.

Link laughed a little. "You fool." He kissed my cheek then stood up, looking down at his drenched clothes.

"Here." I waved my hand and all of the water came off of him, returning to the pond. I did the same to myself.

"That's gonna be so useful…" Link said with a small laugh.

"Do you know how much being wet can weigh you down? It's insane." I scoffed lightly. "I don't like wet clothes, anyway. It shows all of my flaws." I sighed, lowering my head.

Link smirked, rolling his eyes as well. "I don't see any." He wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me off of the ground.

I quickly yelped, my arms flying around his neck for dear life.

Link then set me back on my feet, though his arms remained around me. "You're just fine." He rubbed the top of my head, resting his chin on my crown.

"My sister used to say that to her boyfriend. It's kind of an insult."

Link sighed through his nose. "You're perfect." He corrected.

"Nothing is perfect." I hummed.

Link sighed again. "Come on. You need to start your lesson." He slid his hand around mine and pulled me out of the water, heading back to the Light Spirit's spring.

**.**

**Sorry about the wait, guys. I found out on Thursday that my Japanese teacher, a friend of mine(friends for about 9 years) died and that my sister's friend's aunt's horse had to be put down. I'm surprised that I got this up, to tell you the truth. I've been super depressed because of that. And I'm surprised that I made it happy. :\ **

**But yeah, I'll try and get the two(Noel and Link) back on track within a number of chapters. No more than six. Unless you like this fluffy stuff, then I'll write more.  
**


	16. All the Time in the World

**Going on my first date tomorrow! Wish me luck! xP**

"Dead."

Sai was holding one of his swords to my throat, and then he swung it back into his sheath that was on his thick belt around his hips. "Again." He turned and walked back to the middle of the spring, leaving me to scramble to my feet.

"Just relax, Alek!" Link called from the sidelines, sitting down and watching me fail.

"I've been relaxed!" I shouted back, turning to shoot him a glare. "And look what that's done!" I motioned to my beat up body, then growled and turned to look back at Sai. "Again!" I shouted, losing my patience.

Sai shook his head. "We cannot fight when you're going on anger." He looked at me with a serious expression, and that just made me angrier.

"Then how am I to fight? Out of pity?" I snarled.

Sai sighed and pulled out his sword. "Again." He repeated, getting into a defensive position.

I ran at him with my two swords out, though he was quick to jump away and slash at me, though I blocked it, holding his sword between mine that were crossed.

"Good." He mused, then quickly jumped away, ducting under my legs and grabbing onto my wrists, pinning them behind my back. "But not good enough." He said with his sword to my throat once again.

I growled, struggling under his grip. And when he let go, I quickly spun around and threw one sword at him. When he was distracted by that, I threw myself at him, my sword going through his left side.

His eyes widened and he opened his mouth in a silent gasp.

"Wha-? Alek, what the hell?" Link asked, jumping to his feet.

I pulled the sword out and the Angel fell into the spring water, and Link ran to his side.

"Are you insane?" He demanded, and I just crossed my arms and showed him my sword.

It was completely clean.

Link's eyebrows knit, and when he looked down at Sai, Sai was healing himself, and he just laid there for a few moments before getting back to his feet. "Very good." He said, wringing out his right bangs.

Link was looking at Sai with wide eyes.

"I told you, did I not?" Sai asked, raising his visible eyebrow to the Hero.

"Told me? Told me what?"

"I am an Angel. I cannot die." Sai shrugged, spreading his arms out so I could get rid of the access water off of his cloak.

"But…" Link seemed so confused. "How?"

"He instantly heals whenever he is wounded." I shrugged. "So he cannot die."

"Not even from age?" Link turned from me to Sai.

Sai shook his head. "I am forever young." He seemed depressed as he said that, but didn't really let that show.

"That's…. depressing." Link looked down again.

"Indeed. But I try to not let it bother me." Sai smiled weakly.

I sighed. "I'm done with this." I sheathed my swords and walked off, only to be stopped by Sai.

His hand was on my shoulder, and as soon as he realized that, he quickly pulled it off. "What time should I be here tomorrow?" He asked quietly.

I sighed again and crossed my arms. "How about when the sun is in the middle of the sky?" I asked, pointing to where the sun would be.

Sai looked up, then nodded. "I will send a message if something happens." He bowed to me, then turned and waved a little to Link before disappearing.

I scratched the back of my head, putting my other hand on my hip.

"Come on." Link wrapped an arm around my shoulder, bringing me over to the graveyard again, stopping when we were in front of Yvaine's grave.

I kneeled down in front of my ancestors grave, sighing. "I don't know why being here calms me down so much…" I muttered as I rubbed the back of my head. I stood up after a few moments and sighed. "How are you feeling?" I asked, turning to the Hero.

"I feel fine, but I think Sai wouldn't like it if we took off." Link sighed, as if it really disturbed him.

I thought for a few moments. "Hold on…" I held up my finger and looked down to the bracelet Farore gave me. "Show yourself." I said quietly.

"My, my. So impatient, are we?" A child-like voice asked with a giggle, and when I turned around, I saw Farore standing behind Link, her smile showing some mischief. "What is it that you want?" She asked as she skipped over to me, some bells jingling, though I didn't see one on her.

Whenever she took a step, grass and a few flowers grew at her feet, though when she took her foot off of the ground, they wilted within a matter of seconds.

"Is Link ready for battle?" I asked as I shifted on my heel to look at the Goddess.

Farore turned to Link who was starring at her with wide eyes, obviously not believing that she was Farore.

"Hi!" She said with another musical giggle, skipping over to him. She skipped around him, and then stopped in front of him, looking at him with a tilted head. "I know I chose the right boy." She muttered. She skipped over to me and grinned. "He'll be fine as long as he doesn't fight the guardians." She said, her smile never ending.

I took a deep breath. That meant I had to do it.

"But if he doesn't fight," She spun around to look at Link again. "You'll get aggravated, right?" She tilted her head slightly again.

Link shrugged.

"So if you leave now and rest at the lake, the next day he should be fine." She looked at me again. "You won't let anything hurt him, though… right?"

"Even if it costs me my life." I said with a nod, looking over to Link.

Link glanced at the floor before looking up at me again, his expression almost embarrassed.

"So cuuuute!" Farore exclaimed, squealing like a fan girl and swinging her hips side to side. She reminded me of a friend back at home…

I felt like something was squeezing my chest, almost like a corset was wrapped far too tightly. I gripped my shirt where my heart would be and looked down.

"Aaaaah, Alek, are you alright?" Farore asked, skipping closer to me. She set her hands on my face and rested her forehead against mine, and I almost instantly began to feel better.

The pain in my chest was fading quickly, and once I felt fine, Farore skipped away, over to Link. "Your turn!" She sang, though instead of doing what she did to me, she grabbed his face in her hands and pulled him into a kiss.

My jaw dropped to the ground, and I quickly looked away, almost nervously.

The kiss lasted for about a minute, and one minute too long to me. I heard her giggle, and then she skipped backwards. "I have to go, but I'll be back soon~!" She sang, then she faded into the tree that was on the little ledge.

Link was left looking completely shocked, with his eyes still wide. "Ale-, I didn't…"

I held my finger up to him and turned my head away a little. "I didn't know she'd do that." I muttered, my hand dropping back down to my side.

Link shrugged. "Neither did I. But hey, can we get going?" He asked, taking a step back.

I sighed. "Sure." I walked by him and towards our horses, not noticing that he seized my hand and walked by my side.

~x~

(For a long time 'cause I don't like writing about them going through the temple.: P)

Link helped pull me out of the water, and I instantly wrinkled my nose. The smell was much worse than I imagined.

We took a few steps forward and then the waterway quickly closed, making Link jump a little.

He then yelped a little when two eyeballs landed in front of us. "What the…?"

A big shadow loomed over us and I shoved Link out of the way and rolled when I hit the ground, just barely missing the Deku Toad.

It shook off the rest of its little freak-babies, and I knew that Link was creeped out by the way he stiffened.

I got out my arrows and Link unsheathed his sword and we started to attack the creatures, avoiding the Toad as it crashed to the ground.

"Link, its tongue!" I shouted, and when I heard the boss screech in pain I knew that Link heard me.

It opened its mouth to roar and I quickly strapped a bomb to one of my arrows and fired, making the Toad swallow it and fall limp again, then Link slashed at its tongue.

We did that two more times before it finally thrashed about and vomited out a blob that simmered down to be a chest, and the Deku Toad exploded.

"Okay, you're opening that." I said, backing away.

Link rolled his eyes and opened it, pulling out a clawshot.

~xx~

We opened the door to the boss' room, and Link sighed, getting ready to jump.

"Not so fast." I said, holding my arm out to stop him.

"What?"

"You heard what Sai _and_ Farore said. I have to kill this thing."

"You're crazy!" Link exclaimed.

"No shit, Elwood!" I snapped back. "The sidekick has to take over for a while. Now gimme the clawshot." I held my hand out to him and he glared at me, then rolled his eyes and dropped it into my hand. I connected it to my arm and held out my arm again. "Iron boots."

He gave those to me as well.

I was about to jump in after I had everything I needed, but Link grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Hey, be careful." He said, turning me around to kiss me briefly.

"Chill, Elwood." I replied with a smile, and then turned around again. "See you on the outside." I tried to jump, but this time, Midna stopped me.

"I'm coming with you." She pointed to Link and teleported him to the outside, and then disappeared into my shadow.

I rolled my eyes, and then finally jumped into the water, sinking to the bottom.

~x~

Morpheel swam around in a panic after I defeated it, crashing into all of the pillars before finally, the wall, creating a big enough dent to drain all of the water. Its body exploded into the last Fused Shadow, and its eye into a heart container.

Midna giggled happily, flying out of my shadow. "There it is! The last Fused Shadow… I'll just take that, thanks!" She snatched it from me with her hair/hand. "Now, don't resent me for all I've put you through, I NEED this thing!" She exclaimed, her voice echoing in the large room. "Besides, we have to do something about Zant, the one who thinks he's the king of shadows… His power is a false one… I'll prove it using these!" She turned away from me. "So, I've done everything I needed to. I'm sorry for dragging you two all over the place with me…" She floated away from me and created another portal. "So… Shall we go?" She asked.

I wanted to collapse right there after getting shocked, thrown about, and exploded on, but I had to keep going. I collected the heart container and took a deep breath, getting ready for Zant to come and hurt Midna. "Let's go." I said, stepping into her portal.

"Alek!" Link exclaimed, throwing his arms around me.

I winced, not feeling any better even with the container.

"Come on, let's go." I urged, glancing to the opening, and not seeing Zant.

Link turned to look at the Spirit's spring, then turned around and took a step forward, only to gasp and look up at the Twili "King".

The two starred at each other for a while, until Lanaryu burst out of its spring and glared at Zant.

Zant, however, didn't even flinch.

A strong burst of power flashed off of him and sent Link and me to the ground and Lanaryu into the opposite wall, leaving the orb behind.

Zant lifted his arm and sent the orb into the water, returning the land to Twilight.

And by then I was completely passed out, but I do remember what happens.

Zant takes the Fused Shadows, beats up Midna, puts that stone thingy in Link's head(now my head's throbbing…), then puts Midna in the Realm of Light and blah blah blah.

"Alek!" I heard muffled shouting, making me stir. Two paws then pressed down onto my side, making me jump to my feet.

"What?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"Come on, we have to go see the Princess!" Link urged, and I could hear Midna's small gasps for air.

My eyes widened again and I instantly took off, heading for Telma's Bar.

~x~

"You there!" Louise jumped down from the window, and then turned to look at us with an almost glare. "You're Link, right?" He asked, since he didn't know me. He walked over to Link and sniffed him, and I was sort of shocked that he didn't mind getting soaked.

"Mmm, yes, I thought so. I could just tell, you know." He then started to talk to Link about mindless things, then told us where to go, even though I already knew.

We carefully walked over the rope, careful not to push any pots too far, even though I loved doing that in the game.

We were now at the top of the tower, just about to head into Zelda's tower. We finished speaking with Jovani, that greedy little bastard.

We climbed onto the window sill and leaped down after shaking off most of the water. As we ran into Zelda's room, we couldn't see her at first.

_Thud._

"Midna!" Link barked, feeling the weight lift off of his back.

Zelda then appeared and placed her hand on Midna's shoulder.

"Please… Please tell me…" Midna whispered. "How do we break… the curse on these two?" She asked, reaching her hand up.

Zelda clasped her hands over Midna's, flinching a little as she realized how cold the imp was.

"These… are the ones… You need them… to save your world! That's why… Princess… Please… You must help them…"

Zelda looked up at us and waved her hands over us, her Triforce glowing.

"What binds them is a different magic than what transformed them when they first passed through the curtain of twilight. It is an evil power."

_No, really?_

"Our world is out of balance… Just as there is light to drive away darkness, so, too, is there benevolence to banish evil." She went on. "Head for the Sacred Grove that lies deep within the lands guarded by the spirit Faron. "There you will find the blade of evil's bane that was crafted by the wisdom of ancient sages…"

_The Master Sword…_

"The Master Sword. The Master Sword is a sacred blade that evil can never touch. Evil cloaks you two like a dark veil… and that blade is the only thing that can cleave it. Link, Alek… Heroes sent by the Goddesses. Like you two, I have been granted special powers by the Goddesses."

_Yeah, but do you have _all _of their powers? LAWYERED._

"Fine… Link, Alek… You can… You can get to the woods… on your own, right?" Midna asked. "Princess… I have one last request…" She tried to turn her head to look at Zelda, but failed. "Can you tell them… Where to find the Mirror of Twilight?"

Zelda gasped. "Midna… I believe I understand now just who and what you are… Despite your mortal injuries, you act in our stead… These dark times are the result of our deeds, yet it is you who have reaped the penalty. Accept this now, Midna. I pass it to you."

Midna started to glow and lift into the air, and she thrashed about a little. "No! Link, Alek! STOP HER!" She shouted, but it was too late.

Zelda was already fading, and before you knew it, she was gone.

Midna was set on her feet, starring at where the Princess left us. "We go back, Link, Alek! To Faron Woods!" She back flipped onto Link's back, and we were on our way.

But once we reached the outer gates of Castle Town, the castle was set into a wall of Twilight.

Midna held back her anger as she starred at it, then patted Link's sides.

We were both teleported to the woods and saw that girl monkey being surrounded by the Skull Kid's puppets.

We disposed of them quickly and she spoke to us about useless stuff, and when we got ready to jump off, Link brushed his tail against my thigh.

"I don't want you to come with me this time." He said in a low voice.

"Now _you're_ insane." I sat down, as if already taking his command.

"If you say so, Jake." Link shrugged the wolf way, and then licked between my ears. "I'll be back soon." He said, before leaping off of the ledge, disappearing from my sight.

I decided to try and take a nap.

But that didn't last for a while, since it was a bit painful when I changed back to my regular form.

I ended up drawing with a stick again, but this time it was of Yvaine's dragon form, breathing fire onto a town.

"Whoa." Link said, looking over my shoulder. "You're not thinking about doing that, are you?" He asked as he examined the drawing.

"Link!" I exclaimed, leaping to my feet and wrapping my arms about the boy's neck.

Link laughed a little, wrapping his arms around my waist, setting them on my hips. "Its okay, Alek…" He muttered, moving one hand to cup it against my head.

"Good job." I said as I pulled away.

Link smiled at me. "Thanks." He muttered, kissing my forehead. "I think we should stay at my place tonight." He said in a quiet voice, and my face burned red.

"Wh…What?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Not like that." He teased. "It's just really late." He shrugged. "So come on, I'll lead the way."

_Yeah, like I _don't_ know where you live…_ I thought with a roll of my eyes, allowing him to lead the way anyway.

On the way to his house, he told me what he did in the Sacred Grove. I would smile and nod, though think about how annoying it was in the game.

He opened the door to his house and led me inside. "Not the cleanest place, but oh well." He shrugged, and then started to climb a few ladders, leaning over the railway to look at me. "Come on up." He grinned.

I hesitated since I'm kind of afraid of heights, but I climbed up anyway and saw that he actually has a bed. "What?" I asked.

"Here's where you'll be sleeping." He patted the bed twice.

"What about you?"

Link shrugged. "I can sleep on the floor."

"Oooooh, no." I shook my head. "You sleep on the bed." I took a step to the side.

Link sighed. "No, Alek. I'll be fine on the floor."

"But I'll feel guilty!" I complained.

Link rolled his eyes at my childish ways. "How about this." He pushed me down onto my back and climbed over me, smirking. "How about we _both_ sleep on the bed?" He asked with a seductive look.

I looked up at him with wide eyes, suddenly feeling waves of lust roll off of him. I turned my head to the side, making Link think that it was a sign of defeat.

He bent his head down to kiss my neck, his sandy hair tickling my throat and cheek.

"Link…" I felt my breathing get heavy, my chest shaking with every breath.

Link lifted his lips off of my neck and looked at me with his piercing blue eyes, asking me a silent 'what'.

"We shouldn't…" He knew what I was going to say and cut me off by kissing me, taking hold of my wrists with his hands.

I struggled a little under him, but soon gave in so he would release my wrists, and I grabbed fistfuls of his green tunic, arching my back as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Alek…" I heard Link's soft voice mutter my name and it made my heart sing.

He lifted his head again to look at me, then kissed my forehead, then went down to my cheek. "I love you…" He whispered in my ear.

I opened my mouth to reply, but all that came out was a small gasp. I managed to speak a little, though. "Is… Isn't dawn coming soon?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

"Don't worry…" Link soothed, nuzzling his nose against mine. "We have all the time in the world, right?"

I looked away for a moment, then as my blush deepened, Link smirked, and resumed to kissing my neck.

_All the time in the world, huh? Seems far too short…_

_._

**Ooooh, ho ho. Bow-chika-bow-wow.**

**-shot-**


	17. Down with the Sickness

**"Stop in the morning , through to the evening; dance like you're the only one around. Move like you want it, go move like you need it. Dancing it up 'till the sun goes down."**

**-David Jordan 'Sun Goes Down'**

**.**

**Chapter 17**

.

We were running. Although it was just to Castle Town, it still took us a while, since we didn't know where our horses were, and Link didn't have his whistle.

But once we got to Telma's Bar, we worked up a bit of a sweat, panting as we opened the door.

"Oh my… If it isn't Link!" We heard Telma coo as Link closed the door. "And who's this lovely lady?" She crossed her arms in a teasing way to Link who had a blush over his cheeks.

"My name is Alek, ma'am." I placed my hand over my heart and nodded my head politely.

She simply smiled at me and leaned over as we walked up to the bar. "You made it! How've you been, honey?" She happily exclaimed.

"Eh, tired." Link replied with a short laugh.

"Mercy, but you have good timing. I was just talking about you! Hey, everyone!" She turned to a small group of adults in the back. "Introduce yourselves! This handsome young man is the infamous Link!" Link's blush grew even more, and he looked at me nervously as I took his gloved hand in mine.

Telma turned back to us. "You remember what I told you before, honey? These are those friends I mentioned, the ones who are trying to help deal with all the troubles in Hyrule. Actually," She crossed her arms. "There are more of us… but there's been a disturbing turn of events in the western desert, so he's gone to check it out. He's an older man named Auru."

_Just like the Sage of Light, but without the R at the beginning._ I thought with a small snicker.

"If you happen to meet him, definitely take the time to talk with him, OK, honey? Well, you've come all the way here, honey, so why don't you relax a bit. Why don't you be sociable and talk to these folks? They're a jolly bunch!" She waved us off with her hand, and we walked over to the men (and woman), checking out the map first.

"That old codger Auru is at Lake Hylia, studying the desert." Link nodded once, placing the marker on our map.

"We're sorry, but we must get going." I bowed to Telma and took Link's hand again, pulling him out of the tavern.

"Alek!" Link protested, digging his feet into the ground, making me stop. "What about those people?" He asked, his eyebrows coming closer together.

"All you need to know is that Shad is the kid with glasses and studies the Skies and the other two… I forget." I half-lied, but I didn't want Link to get side-tracked with Rusl. "Midna. I need you to teleport us to Laky Hylia."

Midna popped out of my shadow and did just as I asked, teleporting us.

I started walking off for the ladder, and Link pouted a little. I went up the ladder first and Link was behind me, but took my hand and stopped me again when he saw a howling stone. "Hold on a sec." He dropped my hand and walked over to it, changing to a wolf and listening. Midna stayed in my shadow and watched along with me.

A few minutes went by and Link returned to our side, Midna changing him back to his human form.

"Come along." I said, walking over to the large tower where Auru waited at the top. This time Link started climbing first, and once we reached the top, Auru grunted very quietly.

"I thought it was about time for you to arrive…" He muttered, turning around to face us. "Master Link, is it?" He obviously didn't know about me, since I wasn't there when Link first met Telma.

"You do know Telma, don't you? I am Auru. I am part of the group that Telma kindly allows to meet at her bar. I have heard all about your deeds from her. Now…" He placed his hand on his hip. "You being a courageous youth… You have likely heard of the strange events in the desert and come to investigate, no? Or am I mistaken? You do know, don't you, Master Link?"

Link nodded.

"The Gerudo Desert once held a prison built to hold the worst criminals this land has ever known… The criminals who were sentenced to death were sent directly to the underworld by a cursed mirror that was kept in the prison."

Link's eyebrows came together in confusion. He must be thinking about Midna and the Twilit people.

"Now that prison is condemned, and even the road leading to the desert is impassable. This desert at world's end… It still holds the cursed mirror and the malice of the doomed inmates…" He turned to look at the pillars in the distance with the seven sages emblems on top. "These old bones know that the evil currently plaguing Hyrule is related to this wicked place. So I have come to learn the truth… Master Link, I must ask…" He turned to look at us once again. "What will you do now? Don't tell me that you plan to enter the desert and confirm my suspicions with your own eyes?"

"Exactly." Link said with a nod.

"Ah, is that so… Then let good old Auru help you out… You see Lake Hylia below us? A man named Fyer runs an amusement ride of sorts there. Give him this." He pulled out a pen and quill from the Gods-know-where and scribbled something on it, then handed it to Link.

_You got Auru's memo!_

"See, long ago, I saved this man Fyer's life, and now he cannot refuse me if I ask a favor. If you leave the rest up to Fyer, all should go well." He nodded politely to us as a farewell, and Link and I were going down the ladder again.

We reached the bottom and I took a few steps back.

"Alek…?" Link asked in an unsure way.

I took off in a run for the edge, making Link shout my name as I dove off of the edge, into the clear depths.

I formed a water mask around me again and started swimming for Fyer's cannon, heading muffled shouts as Link ran to where I was swimming. I pulled myself up at the small patch of dry land, wringing my hair out and pulling the water off of me.

"Alek!" Link shouted again, grapping my shoulders. "What was that about?" He asked with a small shake.

I shrugged. "It was quicker. And more fun." I said with a tease, sticking my tongue out at him playfully.

Link took a deep breath, shaking his head lightly. "Come on." He said, taking my hand and pulling me towards Fyer.

"Hey… You're back!" He exclaimed. "Heh heh… So, fella… I guess you liked the ride, huh? Not a bad bit of fantastication! The HEIGHT of excitement, the THRILL of launching to the heavens, the very PEAK of flying fantastication… It can be YOURS, fella! For a limited time only, and without waiting in like, it's a paltry 10 RUPEES! Waddaya say, buddy of mine? Wanna give it a shot?"

Link and I refused politely.

"Aww, that's too bad… It's fun. You should try it."

"We actually have something for you." Link went through his pouch connected to his belt and pulled out the memo.

"Hrrrm… From old Auru, huh… Ah well, I guess I oughta do what the old coot says… Oasis flight… right? So here you go, once of our secret options not available to the general public… This time's all pair for… so whaddaya say? You wanna go?"

We nodded.

"All righty then… But remember, next time, you gotta pay!" Fyer chuckled a little. "Sweet sailing, buddy of mine. Once for oasis… fire in the hole!"

Link and I walked into the canon, and when the door slammed shut, I yelped and clung to Link, my arms around his waist and my face buried into his chest. Link blinked twice in confusion, his eyes wide, or so it seemed. "Don't like the dark, huh?" He asked quietly, gently rubbing my head.

"Or heights." I mumbled, grabbing onto his shirt as we were launched into the skies. I shut my eyes and before I knew it, we landed on the sand gracefully. I released myself from Link and looked at the desert, finding the heat disgusting, since I'm normally from a cold place.

"Ready?" Link asked quietly, keeping his right hand in mine. I nodded, but once we took a step forward, Midna stopped us.

"Wait, Link… Alek." She was floating behind us, looking away in what seemed shame. "Before we go on, there's something I want you to hear." She was examining the ground. "…Do you remember what the spirit said about the Fused Shadows? What do you think happened to the magic wielders who tried to rule the Sacred Realm?" Link shrugged, and I stayed silent, since I already knew.

"They were banished. They were chased across the sacred lands of Hyrule and driven into another realm by the goddesses."

The 'flashback' would start right about now…

"It was another world entirely… The antithesis of Hyrule, where the sun shines bright. Its denizens became shadows that could not mingle with the light. Eventually, most came to call it the Twilight Realm, and from it, none could return to the world of light… They were forever doomed to live in the twilight, flitting in the half-light of dusk, mere shadows of Hyrule…" She kept her eyes away from us, guilt and hate mingling in her eye. "This is the history of the Twili as it has been passed down from out ancestors… Do you now understand what I am?"

Link kept his gaze away from either of us, and I held my eyes to the ground, though they snapped up to Midna when she exclaimed, "I'm a descendant of the tribe that was banished to the Twilight Realm!"

She collected herself quickly, though. Her eyebrows still narrowed, her hands clenched, she continued. "It was a peaceful place… until Zant took control of the Twilight Realm and transformed all of the Twili into shadow beasts. It's clear to me now that he somehow gained a great evil power previously unknown to our tribe… In any case, I was sent from there, and could no longer get into the Twilight Realm without his power." She took a small pause. "…But there's another tale told by my people. Though the goddesses forbade us to return to the world of light, they left one link between the light and darkness. Something called the Mirror of Twilight was passed to the protectors of Hyrule… It's our only path to the Twilight Realm…" She floated in front of us. "And we must get there!" She placed her hands on our shoulders. "You'll come with me… won't you?" She transferred her eye to me, then to Link, who smiled at her.

"Of course we will." I said with a weak smile to the imp.

She put her hands behind her back and floated down into Link's shadow, disappearing from us.

I sighed and rubbed the back of my head. I then took off my outer coat, draping it over my arm and stretching. "Let's get going." I said, walking off for the grounds.

Link just nodded and followed after me, staying quiet.

This gave me time to think, and so, with nothing else to think about, my mind wandered to last night. Nothing actually happened, just so you know. Midna ruined the moment for us by telling us how we're wasting out time and how Ganon's getting stronger as we spoke. So we ended up sparring outside of his house for a few hours, then collapsed and then spent a few minutes at the spring before heading back and going to bed.

And the thing we were running from? That was just a Bulbin. We didn't feel like fighting anything, so we just took off running.

By now we were close to the camp fire, and Link put his arm in front of me to stop me. "Take them out." He muttered, his lips brushing my ear.

I took a shaky breath and took off my bow, pulling an arrow out of my quiver. I got on one knee and aimed, taking out the ones on the wooden towers easily, then the ones on the large hogs. "The deed is done." I said happily, jumping to my feet and brushing off the sand.

"There's something I have to do first." Link muttered running off and out of my sight.

"Wha-?" I held a hand out to grab him, but he was already gone. I puffed out a cheek. "Fine." I took off as well, deciding to get a heads start. I made my way over in the silent dark, quietly positioning myself over to the first Bulbin that was on its post. I readied my bow and took aim, aiming a little over the creature's head. I pulled the arrow back and took one last look before releasing the wooden arrow, listening to it wiz through the air before I heard a sickening slice. The arrow went through its head, and it fell to the ground; dead. I clenched my fist at one of the lanterns, extinguishing the small flame. I then silently jogged over to another position that was a ways away from the Bulbins, and I took aim once again. I closed one eye then released it again and after a few seconds, I heard a low thud. Dead. I continued that style until all of the beasts were killed, and then picked up the small key, making my way back to the large gates. I knew what was going to happen, so I held my hand out to one of the small flames that was still lit and summoned it to my side before walking into the small area. The doors slammed shut behind me and I flinched a little, then made my way over to the single boar, though I heard low thuds, and the ugly Bulbin King slammed his ax against the boar, and then sent me flying. I hit the wall with a bad crack, and I let out a scream of terror. I fell to my hands and knees, though I had to get myself back to my feet in order to fight. I stumbled backwards a little bit and made the small flame larger, sending it towards the Bulbin.

He twisted his ax and it somehow deflected the fire and sent me into another wall, though I already had another fire ball being sent his way. It scorched his arm and made him roar in pain, and he fell to the ground, the flame still lingering on the ground. He got back up, holding his arm, turned to me, and with a grunt of some kind, was limping away.

The flame, however, was now growing in size, and it lit the small room on fire. I tried to calm the fire down with my magic, but that only made it worse. Actually, it made it larger.

So I hopped on the boar and wiped it, scaring it to life, and was sent busting through all of the gates and away from the fire, heading for the entrance to the Arbiter's Grounds. I dismounted the animal and climbed the stairs and entered the Arbiter's Grounds.

"Midna." I muttered, making the small imp come out of my shadow.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I need you to change me into a wolf."

She nodded, pulling out the Twilight Shard and allowing me to touch it, instantly turning into a wolf.

~x~

I was now entering the Sub-Boss' room (My sister and I call it the Ganon-Poe). I assumed that I would be fighting this boss alone. I put my index finger and my middle finger together and sliced one of the strings, making the sword come to life. Its markings glowed an eerie red and it started shaking, before it burned all of the strings and flew out of the ground.

"Midna!" I shouted, but she was already turning me into a wolf. I waited for the Ganon-Poe to glow before I attacked it, making it visible.

_Let the games begin…_

~xx~

Now I was entering the room with Stallord. I walked up to the skeleton, though flinched when Zant appeared out of no where.

"You still live… How astonishing. No wonder some call you a "hero." But this is truly a bittersweet reunion… Truly! For I fear this is the last time I will see you alive!" He spat as he summoned a lance, stabbing the skeleton in the head with it. He turned his back to me and vanished, Stallord's eyes glowing before it came to life and slowly thrashed and roared in my face.

~xx~ ((A/N: I'm far too lazy to write these fighting scenes. :P))

With one last stab with my arrow, the skeleton head disappeared from my sight, and once I heard the familiar *boom*, I knew that I finished it off. Tired and yearning for sleep, I dragged my legs over to the heart container, allowing the magic to dissolve into my skin, healing my wounds and giving me more strength.

"Come on." Midna beckoned from my shadow.

"I know." I said, sighing as I continued to the Mirror Chamber. I heard someone call my name, and when I turned around; Link was running up the stairs from outside to be next to me, panting once he was close enough. "Where were you?" He panted.

"Doing the job. You?" I asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"Collecting Poe souls and learning." He replied.

"You're tired out from collecting souls and _learning_?" I asked, scoffing. "I just went through a whole temple by _myself._ You do that, then tell me that you're tired." I poked his chest before turning around and continuing my walk towards the Mirror of Twilight. I soon for there and used the spinner to get to the top, leaving the Shadow Beasts to Link. I reached the top and started spinning in place, lowering the tower I was on and raising the large piece of rock that was chained to the pillars, as well as raising the platform with the Mirror settled on it.

"Is it there?" I asked Midna as she flew up to examine the mirror. I heard her gasp and I knew that it wasn't, even though I figured it out before I even went into the Arbiter's Grounds. Midna fell to her knees in front of the mirror, though was shocked when she saw the sages up above us, over their respectful symbols.

"A dark entity lurks in the twilight. It houses an evil power…" They murmured.

"You two who are guided by fate… You who possess the crests of the goddesses… Hear us." Once spoke.

"At the command of the goddesses, we sages have guarded the Mirror of Twilight since ancient times." Another said as it placed its hand over its chest.

"You seek it… but the Mirror of Twilight has been fragmented by mighty magic." Another murmured.

"That magic is a dark power that only he possesses…" The one to the right of the former said, spreading out his arms and turning to the next one.

"His name is…" The last one said his back to us and his head down. "Ganondorf." He turned back to us and held his arms out a little, lifting his head to the skies.

"He was the leader of a band of thieves who invaded Hyrule in the hopes of establishing dominion over the Sacred Realm. He was known as a demon thief, an evil-magic wielder renowned for his ruthlessness…"

"But he was blind…" I finished, though took a step back in embarrassment when the sages turned to me.

"Yes. And in all of his fury and might, he was blind to any danger, and thus was he exposed, subdued, and brought to justice." The sages went on. "Yet…" They lowered their heads. "By some divine prank, he, too, had been blessed with the chosen power of the gods." Right now they'd be showing the flashback of when he annihilated one of the Sages, and the others sent him to the Twilight Realm.

"His abiding hatred and lust for power turned to purest malice…" One mourning sage moaned.

"Perhaps that evil power has been passed on to Zant…" Another said with cruelty in his voice.

"You're just now figuring out where Zant got his power?" Midna demanded. "It's far too late…" She mumbled.

"Only the true leader of the Twili can utterly destroy the Mirror of Twilight… so Zant could merely break it into pieces."

_And Midna is that ruler_. I turned to the imp that was sitting where the Mirror was held.

"Once broken by magic, the Mirror of Twilight became fragments, which even now lie hidden across the land of Hyrule." Midna looked up at the sages with rage.

"One is in the snowy mountain heights…"

"One is in an ancient grove…"

"And one is in the heavens…"

"You who have been sent by the goddesses…" Midna floated over to us, though she set her hands on Link's shoulders. "You should be able to gather the three pieces…"

"But you must be prepared," warned the sage of fire. "For a dangerous power resides in those fragments…"

Midna looked at us and we nodded, before we were sent off for the Mirror shards.

"Well, this is gonna be fun…" I mumbled, connecting my hands and stretching them out over my head. "The first shard is in Snowpeak, right?" Link looked at me like 'how do you know that?'

"I travel, Link. I've been to the Zora's Domain before you first went there." I put my hands on my hips and smirked. "Now, come on." I slid my hand into his and felt his fingers curl around mine protectively.

"Midna." He spoke. "Take us to Zora's Domain." He muttered to the Imp, who gladly teleported us.

…

I fell into the water with a small yelp, the cold water sending shivers all over my body since I was getting used to the hot weather of the desert. Link had his arms around me as if he didn't want me to hit anything, but I was released as soon as we hit the water. I swam over to the edge and heaved myself up before turning around and assisting Link.

I pressed my hand to my chest and slowly lifted it off, turning my palm outwards before twisting my wrist around so my palm was now facing up and the water from my clothes in a ball floating and turning in my hand. When I turned my palm downward, the water dropped back into the small pond. I then turned to Link and helped him dry off as well. We walked to the waterfall that led to the larger lake, and when I prepared myself to jump, Link fastened his arms around my waist and stopped me. "Hold on." He whispered in my ear as I struggled against the sudden embrace. He twisted me so I was now facing him, and his hands slid from my back to my sides at my waist, then down to my hips before gliding his hands into my own. He lifted them so they were at shoulder level, then he uncurled his fingers so they were spread out, making mine do the same.

His aqua eyes bore into my purple-tinted irises, a level of melancholy hidden within them. He observed mine for a few minutes, his slow and steady breathing somewhat comforting. He gradually inched his face closer to mine, and when his eyes drifted shut, I knew what he was going to do. I let mine seal shut and within a matter of seconds, his lips set themselves against my own, and his fingers hooked between mine for a second. His gloved hands then glided up to press against my cheeks before properly securing around my waist again, gently grasping my shirt.

My hands went to rest on his chest, though he pulled apart before I could do anything else. He just gazed at me for a while, his forehead placing itself against mine, his sandy-blond bangs tickling my forehead. His eyes drifted shut again.

"We should…" I started at a whisper, my voice barely audible.

Link shook his head ever-so-slightly. "Not yet." He said with the mood similar to when we first kissed back in Kakariko, before the Goron Mines. He waited patiently for a minute or two, then sighed and released me, turning to the waterfall. "Ladies first." He said with a sly wink.

I smiled lightly and kissed his cheek. "Lame." I mumbled as I turned to the waterfall, swiftly diving off of it and making a small splash as I made contact with the water.

I was at the entrance of Snowpeak before Link was, walking over to the girl dressed as a Yeti. She didn't seem to notice me, but when Link was at my side, she turned around to look at us. "Hey… You're Link and Alek, yeah?" She then took off her little helmet and shook her hair out. "I've heard great things about you… Telma looks out for me, so I stop by her bar pretty often. I'm Ashei." We all shook hands. "Anyway… What are you doing in a dangerous place like this? Ever since Zora's Domain got covered in ice, this mountain's been pretty much colder than usual, yeah? Not only that, but I heard a really weird story from the Zoras."

"And what's that?" Link asked, taking my hand once again and scooting closer to me, as if he was cold.

"Apparently, the beast that lives somewhere on this mountain has been seen frequently in Zora's Domain. I was curious, so I came and waited… and as they said, a giant appeared! Yeah, it looked like this…" She shuffled through her pockets with her free hand, and then handed a few pieces of paper over to Link, which he carefully folded and put in his pouch.

"Apparently, this thing's been stealing red fish from the village. I want to investigate further… but I can't even see the path through this blizzard, yeah? I'm sure you're here because you're curious about the mountain, but you'd best not go without a plan."

Link and I nodded in unison. "We'll be going now." I said, bowing my head politely.

"Take care." The girl nodded her head back in farewell, and we were off.

"Link, show me the sketch." I held my hand out once we were back in the Domain. Link handed it over to me without hesitation, and I walked up to one of the Zora guards with the strange helmet, showing it to him. "Excuse me, but do you know what this is?"

The Zora turned to look at me, and leaned forward slightly. "Hey, that's the beast of Snowpeak… Oh! The red fish it's holding! That's a reekfish! Ah… So the beast has been showing itself because it's been catching reekfish… We didn't think that anyone besides Prince Ralis was capable of catching this type of fish!" I heard him mutter something, but I didn't quite catch what it was.

"So we'll have to go see him…" I sighed.

"Midna, to Kakariko." Link declared, the imp teleporting us without saying a word.

…

We were now at the single gravestone for the late King and Queen, with Link swimming across and I walking. "Ralis." I said, stepping onto the solid land.

He turned to face us, though he kept his gaze on Link, who showed him the sketch. "Do you know what this is?" He asked.

"Hmm… The beast-man of the snowy mountain… perhaps? But more important is this red fish it is holding… It must be a reekfish. That is a rare specimen found only in the Zora village. It feeds on a valuable type of coral, and without that bait, even our best fishers cannot catch one. Look closely, Link… My earring is made of this coral." He pulled the rather large earring from behind him, showing us its beauty. "I would like to give it to you. I received it from my mother…" He looked down. "But it is fine. I no longer need it. As I look at you, I get a sense of what my mother wanted, what I should be doing now…" He took a deep breath. "I will return to my village. And the reekfish can be found near the Mother-and-Child Rocks in the waterfall basin near my village. The fish are red, so I think you should be able to spot them…"

I nodded my thanks. "Thank you, Prince." I bowed politely to the boy which made him move awkwardly, as if he didn't know what to do to that. "O…Of course." He muttered.

"Let's be off." Link said, jumping back into the water as I walked over to it.

I waited until we were out of the graveyard to turn to Link. "Shall we teleport or walk?" I asked, entwining my fingers with his gloved fingers.

"Mmm…. Teleport." Link smiled lightly at me with his eyes showing an emotion I've never seen before, which confused me. Before we knew it, we were back at the larger side of Zora's Domain, where the reekfish were. Link had his fishing pole in one hand, his other securely around my waist. The occasional Zora would glance and see what we were doing, especially when I went out of sight in order to turn into my wolf form to get the reekfish scent. Once I did, I went to my senses and dove into the water, Link following me.

…

Once we reached the top of Snowpeak, we both changed back to our Hylian form, and I couldn't stop shaking. I was absolutely _freezing_. I couldn't feel my lips, and I kept rubbing my shoulders and sniffling.

"Don't tell me you're getting sick." Link said in a worried tone, pressing his hand against my forehead. His hand felt so warm against my freezing skin. It was so relaxing. Though it all ended when he snatched his hand away. "You're like ice!" He exclaimed, instantly wrapping his arms around me and rubbing my arms in a desperate attempt to warm me up.

"L…Link, its n-not working…" I breathed, resting my head on his chest, his breathing hitting the top of my head. In the worst of timing, the red Twilight stones smashed into the ground and Link set me down next to the wall, running over to slay all of the monsters.

"Come on…" He muttered as he walked back over to me as the portal formed over our heads. He wrapped his arm around me again and led me over to the Yeti.

"Uh! Whoa-ho!" The male exclaimed, slamming his chest with his hand. "I heard ruckus, and uh! Just a human!" His voice was echoing in my head, giving me a headache. "I see humans not often, uh? Why human come to snows? You… on spiritual journey? You look for true self?" He questioned us.

"Umm, no." Link answered, and he started explaining the whole Mirror of Twilight to the beast.

"…Uh. You look for mirror in such faraway place… But you make good climb! And you lucky to meet me! I found shiny mirror piece." Link's face lit up when he heard that. "Same mirror you look for, uh? Uh!" He slapped his chest again. "You come to house and see yourself! I caught fish." He raised the petrified fish that was somehow still alive that was dangling in his hand. "I make you hot meal, at least… You mate sick, uh. She feel better with soup."

"I hope so…" Link muttered, looking down at my face, though I didn't look back at him. My eyelids were drooping and I couldn't feel my arms anymore.

"My house far away… We slide there, uh? Do like me! Come!" He then turned to the tree next to him and slammed his head against the poor thing, a shard of ice falling off. "Mate ride with me. I be slow, uh!" He slapped his chest again, and I felt Link shift awkwardly, as if he wasn't sure about that.

"Are you willing to do that?" He asked me quietly.

"It's better than falling off all the time with you." I said lightly. "I'll hold onto his saddle." I mumbled, walking over to the Yeti who had his hand down for me to get on.

"I be gentle." He said to Link as he put me on his shoulder. I looked down to Link to see that he was looking up at me with knit eyebrows, though he smiled lightly when I mouthed 'I love you' to him. "Be careful." He said to me as the Yeti took off.

The ride down was painful, but I lasted, the Yeti carefully setting me down next to his wife, who asked him what was going on. He told her that I was sick as he adjusted some pillows for me to lean against.

"You be warm here, uh!" The male said with a proud grin.

"Thank you…" I muttered, lying on my side with my head on one of the soft cushions. Within a few minutes, Link was opening the door and the female was speaking.

"…Who?" She asked. "Uh… Sorry… I have sickness, uh… Come closer, uh?" She leaned over me as a beckoning motion, even though Link was already walking over to my side, kneeling in front of me and brushing some stray hairs out of my face.

"You cute little human." Link blushed a bit. "Husband told me you come. You want to look at mirror, uh? My husband found it, but it pretty thing, uh. But… since I get mirror, I get sick, and then bad monsters appear… So many bad things happen since mirror…"

"The power of Twilight can do that…" Link and I heard Midna whisper.

"So we lock bedroom on third floor where it hangs, uh? Wait… I tell you where key is…" She pushed a map out from under one of the cushions with her foot, handing it to Link. "Fever makes head blurry, but… It probably here in the room marked by this symbol… But right now…" She coughed twice. "can't even get up. Would you bring it to me, uh? Start with door right here…" She nodded her head towards the door that led to the kitchen.

"Okay. Thank you." Link nodded politely to the Yeti, still stroking my hair gently. "Are you gonna be alright?" He asked, looking down at me with knit eyebrows.

I nodded a little. "Go on." I breathed before closing my eyes. Link hesitated at first, but ended up kissing my forehead and leaving the room.

"You lucky, uh… To have such cute mate… uh…" She smiled at me, and when she saw my blush, she smiled even more. "You give me strength, uh." She said politely.

I smiled weakly. "Thank you." I said, not sure if that was a compliment or not.

"Mate be back soon, uh. I showed him room." She nodded a little.

_Yeah, even though it's the wrong room… _I thought before passing out on the soft, warm cushions.

**.**

**WOW, HAS IT BEEN A WHILE. Don't worry, I'm not dead. xP I just had like, 11 classes going, and I've been in a HUGE writers block since like, May. ;_; But don't worry! I'm back(for now), and I'm writing ALL THE TIME. I'M SERIOUS. If I'm not on the computer writing, then I'm on my iPod Touch writing. xD And I've actually finished writing this story(in my head), and now I'm thinking about the sequel. x3 I'M EXCITED.**

**And just so you know, I'm gonna be gone from June 29th through July 6th. I'm going to Peurto Rico to visit my mom's family. B| I am NOT looking forward to the sun. I don't even look Peurto Rican! I'm paler than an ALBINO, dammit! Dx**

**And also, I'm now deciding to name the chapters after songs I like that goes somewhat along with the chapter. :] So feel free to look 'em up. x]**


	18. False Memory

"The difference between false memories and true ones is the same as for jewels: it is always the false ones that look the most real, the most brilliant."

-Dean Koontz, False Memory

.

By now Link was looking for the actual key. Whenever he came to tell the Yeti that she didn't get it right, he'd always check up on me and give me some of the soup that the male Yeti was making, trying to make me feel better. But by now I felt like I could walk around and do anything, but he told me not to, that I would mess up, or something. So I've been staying with the female until she suddenly felt better, asking for my assistance every now and then to help her over to where Link was. We had to wait a few minutes for him to come out.

"Oh! You safe, uh!" She exclaimed happily. "I drink husband's soup, feel much better, uh. So I come find you, with girls help." Link looked to me with a relieved look. "You found key, uh! Good! Good! Bedroom right above us. I take you there, uh." I assisted the female as we made our way up the slick stone, looking over to Link every now and then to see if he was alright. He seemed tired, though he didn't let it show. Stubborn boy. We got to the top and the Yeti spoke again.

"This is bedroom… You unlock it, uh?" Link was already shoving the key into the small hole, where the lock broke in half and fell to the ground, the chains falling as well.

"Thank you. You come inside…" She waddled into the room, Link and I following. "Please… This way, uh." She said as we examined the room. It was so grand, almost like it was made for royalty. The bed didn't seem big enough for the huge male, either. The female made her way over to the Mirror, Link and I still following. Link turned his head side to side, looking at his surroundings.

"Here… mirror. You look at it, uh…" I could honestly hear the music box somewhere in the distance. "Uh… So pretty… Pretty… Uh… So pretty…" I self consciously took hold of Link's arm, feeling the sudden change of aura coming from the creature. "Pretty… Pretty… mirror… Lovely…" She started twitching uncontrollably and she was making strange sounds, where she finally turned to us and her head spun around to reveal her 'Dark Yeti', glowing red eyes and huge fangs. "NOT TAKE MIRROR!" The windows shattered and the cold air blew in, snow surrounding her to form a cage-like structure around her.

"Alek, get away!" Link exclaimed as he pulled out the Ball-and-Chain, swinging it around his head before swinging it against the building. He did that a few more times until Yeta flew against the wall. She started floating up, where she let out some strange sound, and smaller buildings came around her, one covering her as well.

~x~

Link's final throw against the structure made Yeta screech in agony, the building falling to the ground and revealing the poor female lying on her back, where the Mirror Shard shrunk and made its way to us. I held my hands out for it to land in, when Midna flew out of Link's shadow.

"Well, we have two mirror shards now… Two more left guys. Still… I feel bad about the way we treated that girl…"

"You mean how _you_ treated her?" Link asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. Midna glared at him, silently saying 'shut up'.

"To think the Mirror of Twilight has the power to change people like that…" She went on. This world… ALL worlds… can be cruel…" She turned to her right. "Let's hurry up and collect the rest of those pieces!" She exclaimed, "We have to, before more innocent creatures have to endure the suffering this poor girl did…" My mind instantly went to Argorok. I was _not_ looking forward to slaying him.

"Well, let's go search for the two that remain." She summoned a portal and flew over to it, but as soon as we took a step, we heard Yeto scream in protest and shove us to the side, Link quickly twisted us so he was beneath me when we landed. I had my hands on either side of his head, and we starred at each other in shock for a few moments before scrambling away from the other, our faces burning red.

"Uh… Uh… What… What wrong with me?" Yeta asked.

Yeto lifted his wife into a sitting position. "Very strange… You just dreaming, uh."

Yeta gasped. "Yeto! Mirror you gave…" She trailed off and Yeto shook his head.

"Forget mirror, Yeta… No. Look into eyes of Yeto…" I always remembered thing 'I DON'T WANT TO'. "Look in reflection of Yeto's eyes. There true beauty!" For a strange beast, he was very sweet. He then lifted his wife up. "Who need mirror?" He asked.

"My love, uh!" Yeta exclaimed before they embraced, a ton of little hearts spewing out of them before a heart container floated down. Link and I went to gather all of the hearts, Link allowing the heart container to dissolve into his skin. He then turned to me. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked me, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm…" Midna cut me off.

"Come on! Let's move!" She snapped at us. She teleported us back to Snowpeak, where Link sighed.

"Which one's next?" He asked.

"The Sacred Grove." I replied, snaking my fingers between his, holding onto his hand.

"Right…" Link's mood dropped a little bit. "Midna, can you teleport us?" He asked, looking down to his shadow.

She was already teleporting us to the Northern Forest Grove, our bodies changing to the black particles and shooting off to the sky. We got there and I turned to look in the direction of the village, an almost mournful look on my face. Link seemed to notice.

"What's wrong?" He asked, grabbing my hand and interlocking our fingers. I shook my head as if I came out of a trance and looked at Link, then smiled weakly.

"Nothing." I murmured as I leaned in to kiss his cheek. As I pulled back I saw that Link's eyes were opening, his expression thoughtful. "Is there anything troubling you?" I asked, my grip tightening around his hand. He looked at me and smiled weakly, then shook his head.

"I'm fine as long as you're with me." He whispered, his lips brushing against my ear. I couldn't help but smile weakly.

"Let's go." I tugged on his hand and led him to where Rusl was waiting, his arms crossed over his chest.

"It has been a while since we took a walk in the forest, huh?" He asked Link without looking at the boy. "Yes, and how our world has changed… I knew you would come." He took off his helmet and shook his head. "I have heard of your brave acts from Telma…" Link seemed to blush as he said that, moving a little closer to me. "I have known her circle of friends since my youth, and of late we have begun to work toward a common goal." He put his helmet back on. "…So. Let me tell you two a story." Link went from looking forward to Rusl.

"Do you know about the far side of this deep gorge? Some say there is an ancient temple deep in the woods that guards a sacred power. The ancestors of the Hylians created the temple… Signs of their civilization—ancient, but very sophisticated—are everywhere. If someone could obtain the power of those ancient people… Well, I am sure it would go a long way toward saving Hyrule." He turned to face Link, and Link the same, though still holding onto my hand. I only turned my head.

"Link…" Rusl continued. "Would you take on this task? Would you cross the gorge and find the ancient power sleeping in the temple?"

"Of course." Link replied with a nod.

"I knew you would!" Rusl smirked at the boy. "To cross the gorge, just use my partner here." He turned south and played the tune used to summon the Hawk, but instead, a beautiful golden colored Cuccoo came, landing on Rusl's outstretched arm. Link and I looked at each other with a confused look, before looking back to the bird.

"…Do you doubt my partner's skills? He flies like a dream! Believe me! Well, you will definitely make it across the gorge. Wait and see, my doubting friends. Now, restore the peace! Reclaim the power of this ancient civilization that has slept in the temple for ages beyond count! My partner will definitely get the job done! No doubt in my mind! Give it a shot!" I swear, there was a hint of smugness in his voice.

"How are we to do this?" Link whispered to me. "I'm sure this thing can't carry both of us at the same time."

"Rusl! What was that noise?" I suddenly burst out, shocking the men as I clutched Link's arm with both of my hands. "I hope it wasn't another monster!" I started shaking, hiding behind Link.

"Where was it?" Rusl asked, drawing his 'sword' (more like a meat cleaver) and facing south again.

"I think it came from the spring!" I thought of my kitty dying, which made my start to tear up a little. "Go check it out!" I buried my face in the deeply confused Link's side, seeking 'comfort'.

"Don't move!" Rusl commanded as he darted off, as fast as his old man legs would let him, towards the spring.

"Alright, let's go." I said, wiping the fake tears off of my face and smirking. I looked up a little and saw Link looking at me like I had just lost it. "What? We had to get him away so I can get over there, right? It's all part of my plan." I rubbed my hands together in an evil fashion, and then flexed my fingers. "Take the Cuccoo." I said as I let fire burst out of my hands and I flew over to the entrance of the Sacred Grove, waiting on Link after I got there. It took him a while, but at least he made it.

"How about you tell me before you suddenly take off, huh? You nearly burned off my tunic." He growled. "Now, give me back my hat." He held his hand out to me.

"Only if you say please~" I sang, rubbing my cheek against his teasingly. I turned around, plopping the cap onto my head and sprinted off into the other direction. I heard him shout at me, though I was already heading for the entrance to the Sacred Grove, leaping after the Skull Kid.

I went to the entrance of the temple of time to have the familiar Twilight stones smash into the ground around me, with three Shadow Beasts fall around me. I pulled out my swords and attacked one, though when I turned around; another Shadow Beast lashed out at me and slashed my head, knocking me down for a moment. Even though I felt the blood seep down the side of my face from my new wound, I still managed to kill the other two, creating a new portal. My head felt lighter, and I was swaying slightly, falling over onto my side. I felt the energy draining from me, and that was it. I remember waking up and not remembering where I was. I stood back up and looked around, the whole area foreign to me. I felt adrenaline run through my veins, and the more I thought about it, the less I remembered. I couldn't remember almost anything about the game I loved so much, and that scared me more than anything. I didn't remember where to go or what to do, hell; I didn't even really remember where I was. I took Link's cap off of my head and felt the soft fabric with my thumbs, and then I noticed it.

My hands were trembling.

Because I didn't remember almost anything in the game or because I didn't know where I was, I'd probably never know. I felt tears glaze over my eyes. I blinked them away and sniffled, rubbing the palm of my left hand over my cheeks. I walked over to the wall and sat down, pulling my knees up to my chest and resting my chin on them. I clutched his hat to my chest in a death grip.

I remembered going to an alternate world where the skies were orange and black, or so I thought, and the people never actually spoke to you, just made a moaning sound. I remember fighting a giant spider and hating every second of it, and I remembered fighting someone who was the boss in every game. I was shocked at how little I remembered, but also terrified. This was my favorite game of all time, and I barely remembered who the main villain was.

"Noel!" Links voice sounded frustrated, yet also concerned. I looked up and saw him running towards me, and my fear just melted away as I saw him get closer. I scrambled to my feet and rushed into him, tightly wrapping my arms around him. He grunted as I collided with him, though he soon wrapped an arm around my waist and cradled my head. "Where have you been?" He asked, pushing me away slightly in order to look at me. His eyebrows knit. "And why are you shaking?"

"Link, I…" My chin quivered slightly. My eyes then quickly widened and I gripped his arms. "I barely remember anything. I don't remember who the big bag villain is, I don't remember where we're going; I don't even remember where we are!" I looked up at him as he brushed my newly formed tears away with his thumbs, concern obvious in his eyes.

"Midna." He muttered, refusing to take his eyes off of mine. "Do you know what's wrong with her?" He asked as the imp shot out of his shadow.

"Not even slightly." She said sadly. "Did you hit your head on anything?" She asked as she floated around me, probably looking for any wounds. I shook my head again.

"No I mean, I got attacked by the shadow beats, but that was it." I shuddered at the memory. I looked over to Link to see his eyes gleaming with fear, almost as if he was remembering something. "What?" I asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"It's like… It's like Ilia…" He muttered, staring at me for a while longer before shaking his head and taking hold of my wrist. "Come on." He said his voice dark.

"Wait!" I screeched, slamming my heels into the dirt. "What about the…" I turned my head to the entrance I came from.

"You opened up the portal at least, right? Then let's get back to Kakariko. You're more important than any mirror shard to me."

"Kakari…ko?" The name seemed vaguely familiar, though something was telling me it was a village with one of the Light Spirits in it. We got to the dusty village and I knit my eyebrows, looking around. Link pulled me along into a large building with some structure in the middle, a man with tan skin standing in the middle. Link called out "Renado," which I assumed was his name, and he turned to us, his eyebrows coming together as Link explained my condition to him.

"Were you hit by anything, by chance?" He asked me. I told him about the Shadow Beasts and he nodded slightly. "Maybe there is something in that cut that affected you," he offered, leading me to the side so I could sit. I held my head in my hands, gripping my hair out of frustration. Link sat down next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, giving me a light squeeze. Renado excused himself from us and asked Link to follow him, leaving me alone. That is, until Ilia came in. She had a snotty look on her face and her arms were crossed as she walked over to me.

"It's a good thing you're losing your memory, you know," she said idly. I lifted my head and looked up at her with a blank stare. "'Cause if you forget about Link, then he'll come back to me," she smirked.

"He wouldn't do that," I scoffed. "He'll do anything to help me remember; just like he did for you. He wouldn't let anything else happen to me."

"And yet you've lost most of your memory,"

"I haven't forgotten Link!" I snapped, standing up and baring my teeth at the other female who took a step back.

She regained her posture and giggled. "Who's to say you'll remember him tomorrow? Can you even remember where you first met him?" She raised one of her eyebrows in a smug way. She also had a look of victory. "You'll never win. You know that, right?"

I didn't want to fight with a girl I barely remembered, so I simply hung my head. Unfortunately for me, she took that as me surrendering, and laughed somewhat evilly.

"I knew I'd win eventually," she sneered at me. "I always do," she hummed a tune I couldn't name and walked over to me, putting her index finger beneath my chin in order to make me look at her. "He'll get bored of you since you can't even remember where you are now. How can you possibly say that you'll remember him tomorrow?" That stung me more than anything she has ever said to me before. My fatigue washed away and was replaces with rage, making me lunge myself at her, pinning her to the opposite wall, all in one swift movement. "Don't you dare say that!" I shouted at her, ignoring the terrified look she gave me. "Give up! He doesn't like you!" I was holding onto her upper arms, shaking her slightly with my last sentence for emphasis, though there was none needed.

She had her lips parted as if she wanted to speak, and little did I know that Link was standing by the window, listening to the whole thing. Ilia's features soon changed from fear to a smirk, her eyebrows narrowing. "You think you can win? I know what you've been doing. I know who you secretly work for."

My eyebrows knit. What?

"I found out that the man who took you a few months ago works for Ganondorf, and since you were gone with him for so long, you must be working with them, too," she was spewing lies. It drove me to the brink of insanity just listening to her. "Shut your mouth!" I shook her again. "You don't know what you're talking about!" She slid out from my grip and kneed me in the stomach, making me fall to my knees.

"Oh, really?" She mused. "Seems like you can't even remember who you work for," she giggled slightly. "And Link doesn't know any better,"

"What?" Of course he knows! I've told him everything! Well, besides the fact that I'm not from here. "You're insane," I hissed, still clutching my stomach.

"At least I can remember who I am," she giggled again.

"That's it!" I flung myself at her again and started clawing at her until I felt arms wrap around me and pull me off of her, holding me secure as Ilia scrambled away from me, her clothes torn randomly and a few scratches and bruises covering her. I tried tearing the arms off of me, but the person was keeping a firm hold on me. I swore randomly at the other girl, threatening her and shouting at the arms to release me. I don't even remember why I was so upset now, but my rage refused to go away. I couldn't remember anyone. I felt alone, yet something, or someone, told me I wasn't.

"Noel," the voice was so low that no one else could hear, and it sounded firm. "Stop this," this time it sounded gentler. I still struggled against the boy, glaring at Ilia, my hands starting to warm up with my building magic that was reacting to my rage.

"Noel... Please, stop..." the voice sounded like it was in pain now, and I could barely recognize it. "Ilia get out of here!" It snapped, and the girl fled the scene. I was turned around by the arms and found myself glaring at familiar sky blue eyes. The eyes seemed to be searching for something. "Noel, stop it," the voice was firm and demanding now, shaking me slightly. My fingertips were now smoking because of the magic, and because of the burned clothing. The person sighed, then leaned forward and tucked his lips against mine, snaking a hand behind my neck, holding it in place while the other one pressed against the small of my back. This feeling felt so familiar... I grabbed onto the boys collar and pulled him closer, craving more of this feeling. My hands were no longer burning. This taste, this touch, it's all so familiar. This must be Link. I let out a strangled moan and arched my back. Link wrapped the arm that was against the small of my back around my waist, pressing me against him. His tongue flicked against my bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. I obeyed, parting my lips slightly and feeling the others tongue slip into my mouth, slowly exploring my own mouth. Another moan was released when I pressed my hands against his cheeks, feeling Link's other hand move down my side and down to my thigh, pulling it up around his hip. I couldn't breathe, so I pulled back, only to have Link trail more kisses down to my neck, breathing heavily as he lightly nipped my skin. I let out a small squeak; though bit my lips when I remembered that this was a public place.

Wait... This is a public place!

I shoved Link off of me and took a step back, moving a hand to my forehead. "No, no no no no," I shook my head. "I'm only 17!" I exclaimed, my voice wavering. "We can't do any more. I barely even-!" I stopped myself before I said that I barely remembered him, knowing that it would hurt him. "I just need some sleep," I moved my hand to my forehead, feeling my skin burn slightly. I looked back to Link and he nodded slightly.

"Come on," he wrapped his hand around mine and led me out of the area and to the inn, leading me to a room with a single bed. "Here you are," he said, and with a quick kiss to my cheek, he went back to the doorway. "I'll be in the next room over. Go there if anything happens," he smiled weakly at me and left my sight, leaving me to myself.

I sighed heavily and let my legs give out on me, sending me to the bed, my arms stretched out at my sides. I took slow, deep breaths, trying to cease my racing thoughts. Tomorrow has to get better.

It has to.

.

**Yeah, I know it's been about half a year. Q~Q I've been wanting to change the story so it didn't follow the normal story line, and this is how I wanted it to go. It's still be going through my mind on a regular basis, believe me. I've been writing little snippets of it on my iPod whenever I can, so now I have like, four documents open on it with 495834985762 pages per document. xD **

**That, and writers block. I'm seriously gonna be killed by it someday.**


	19. Transformation

**"You said you hate my suffering, and you understood, and you'd take care of me. You'd always be there, well where are you now?"**

**-'Haligh Haligh A Lie Haligh' by Bright Eyes**

I woke up early in the morning, with the sun not even staining the sky with warm colours. I didn't like the way I felt right now. It was like I knew something bad was going to happen. I got off of my bed and walked into the room Link said he'd be in, only to see that he wasn't there. My eyebrows pulled together and I walked out of his room and down the stairs that led to the outdoors, only to bump into a little girl with tan skin and dark brown hair cut evenly.

"I'm sorry," she muttered as I helped her up.

"No, it's my fault. Sorry. Have you perhaps seen Link around…?" I didn't remember her name, and she seemed to catch on quickly.

"I'm Luda," she said politely. "So it's true what happened…" I heard her mutter, looking down for a moment. She looked back up at me. "Link went on with his journey. He wanted me to tell you to stay here and…" her eyebrows came together and she took a step back from me.

"Something wrong?" I asked. Was something on my face or something?

Luda opened her lips to say something, but only took my hand and pulled me to the building where Ilia and I had our little throw-down, and where that man from yesterday was standing, speaking with a boy who looked no more than 25. The man - I think his name was Renado – looked at me, and his eyes, too, widened. That just added to my confusion, but when I looked down at Luda, I saw my hand, which was gray and seemed to be cracking. I looked over to Renado and he was still, though he took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment, then came walking over to me with a calm expression. "So this is what happens to those who are touched by the beasts…" he muttered as he walked around me. "Where did they hit you?" He asked, and I pointed to my head, and he leaned in slightly, then gasped and leaned back again. "That wound is black and that is where the… cracks, start," he looked down. "Link is away at the worst time… Luda, take her to the spring. See if that helps at all," he looked to his daughter who nodded and led me out of the building and to the calming waters.

"Here, sit," she said, motioning for me to sit in the spring which I obeyed, and she ran back to the inn, only to come back out with a wash cloth. She dipped it in the waters and gently started patting my head. "Does it hurt at all?" She asked quietly.

I shook my head. "Not even slightly."

She sighed through her nose and continued to wash my wound, and I looked down to my hands that were in my lap, half of them in the water. Nothing was happening. They were still gray and cracked. I let them drop and I just sat there as Luda tended to my head for the next half an hour, at least.

"It's not healing…" she muttered, leaning back on her knees.

"That's alright," I shrugged. "I didn't really expect it to, anyway," we looked up when we heard heavy footsteps and saw Link on Epona dashing into the village, making his horse stop at the edge of the spring. He patted the side of her face, and when he looked at me, his eyes widened with fear. He rushed over to my side and had his lips parted as if he wanted to speak, but nothing came out.

"Is this what happened?" He finally asked, looking at me with a look of absolute horror.

"Yes," Luda replied, "The Spirit's waters aren't healing her like they should be, however." She reported with a more depressed tone.

A sigh came from Link. "Luda, please give me a moment with her," he looked over to her when she was going to protest, so instead she closed her mouth, nodded, and left.

Link shifts slightly, and then sits down in the water, closing his eyes as his health is returned back to normal. He opens his crystal blue eyes again and stares at me. Or rather, the markings on my face. His eyes don't show anything but sympathy and worry for me. "I'm so sorry…" He breathed.

"For what? It was my own fault…" I muttered, looking down at my hands still soaking in the waters. My arms are now completely black from the 'cracks', ending around my upper arms, then starting again from the main would, covering my left cheek. "I can't feel anything, so that's good… right?" I looked up at him in a hopeful manner, and he gave me one of the weakest smiles I've ever seen him muster.

"Of course. I wouldn't want you to be in pain," he breathed, leaning in to kiss my forehead. "Come on, I'll take you to bed," he took my hand in his and led me back to the room where I slept the day before, helping me lay down and covered me with the sheets. "It's getting late," he murmured, stroking the back of my hand with his thumb. He stayed like that for a while until he tried to get up and leave, but my grip on his hand tightened.

"Please stay," I begged. "I… I don't want to wake up alone." I looked away out of embarrassment, but Link didn't seem to mind. He smiled lightly at me, and gently poked me, telling me to scoot over, which I did. He lay down beside me and was on his side, watching me with a gentle gaze. He moved his hand to lightly stroke my hair. "Try to sleep."

"Will you be here when I wake up?" I asked, looking up at him.

Link chuckled. "Of course."

I smiled lightly, and found the darkness of slumber pull me further and further into its hold.

Switching to Link's POV

I woke up to the soft sound of birds chirping and the kids playing outside. I sat up slowly and stretched my stiff muscles, still a little sore from the Temple of Time. I stretched my jaws in a yawn and looked around, then down at a sleeping figure next to me. At first I didn't recognize the person, but then it hit me.

This person was Noel. But… how? She looked nothing like she did just two days ago. The Noel I knew had chocolate brown hair and peach skin, with red cheeks.

The girl before me now had silver hair and skin pale as snow; her tinted cheeks no longer there. The cracked markings were now only covering her hands like gloves permanently covering her flesh.

I leaped out of the bed and flew downstairs and out of the building, screaming Renado's name from my position on the small porch.

I saw the larger man come rushing over to me, his eyes worried considering I just screamed, which is something I rarely do. "Link? What is it?" He sounded tired, as well.

I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him inside, trying to explain what had happened to Noel, but instead, the only sound that came out of me just sounded like gibberish.

"Link, calm down," the man rested his hand over mine, trying to calm me down with just a simple touch.

"But… Alek…" My breathing started getting fast and uneven with my worry for Noel. "Just… come on!" I exclaimed, bringing Renado the rest of the way and into the room where Noel continued to sleep.

"Oh, my…" Renado murmured, looking down at the female. "She looks a lot like…" He trailed off, making me worry even more.

"Who?" I asked desperately, sitting down next to Noel and lifting her head gently to put it on my lap, stroking her hair and taking her hand in mine once again.

"She looks like a female that has been spoken about time and time again…" He muttered, mostly to himself. "They say that she will rise again, and this time… She will destroy us." He looked over to me as if he thought I knew what she was going to do.

"What? No! Alek would never do anything…" I thought about what she was drawing back in the woods, with the dragon demolishing a village. That couldn't have been some type of vision… right? I looked down at the female and my grip tightened slightly. She didn't even stir and I was pretty sure I was cutting off her circulation.

"Link," Renado rested his hand over mine, silently asking me to not crush the female's hand. As soon as I loosened my grip, the older man continued with his theory. "If she is the female who has been spoken of, then I fear for the worst," he ignored the look I gave him. "That she is related to an evil being, and will eventually have to be slain." He looked at me, and my shoulders dropped. "She will have to be slain by the Master Sword. By you, Link." His eyes showed sympathy even though his tone was as cold as ice.

My eyes widened at what he said, and I looked down to the new version of Noel. She couldn't possibly be evil. Faron said that she was a descendant of my ancestor's companion. I asked Renado if that held any significance, and he shrugged his broad shoulders. "I wouldn't know such a thing." He then turned and left me alone with the sleeping female, still lying in my lap.

I lifted her head up to my shoulder and cradled the girl, quietly rocking back and forth as if to soothe her, even though I was only soothing myself. "She can't do that. She just can't…"

Back to Noel's POV

I was dreaming, completely surrounded in darkness. The only way I could describe it is if you were floating on top of water, though you didn't have to arch your back in order to stay afloat. I couldn't hear anything, though it wasn't exactly silence. I can't describe how I felt during this time period. I felt so relaxed, though I would be ready to attack anyone if called for.

"Noel…" I heard a soft, feminine voice call me, the voice coming from above me. I opened my eyes and saw a woman floating above me (A/N: Think of Fi at the beginning of Skyward Sword), and she looked so familiar. Her eyes were a mix of forest green and crystal blue, her skin white as snow and her hair a beautiful silver colour. She had no expression, though I knew that she wouldn't hurt me. She floated down towards me and started speaking again.

"Do you know who I am?" She asked quietly.

I thought for a few seconds. Should I know the answer? She looked incredibly familiar, though I couldn't give her a name. I shook my head.

The woman chuckled, the sound a lovely, musical-esque sound. "You do not remember your own characters name?" She wondered aloud.

My eyebrows knit.

"My name is Yvaine. With that nasty hit you received from the Shadow Beast, I would think that you would only forget events that happened in your real life. You must know something, Noel. Your mother back in your homeland is not your real mother. Have you ever wondered why your ears are now pointed instead of round like back in your homeland?"

I felt my ears self-consciously, feeling the soft point of the skin.

"You are not originally from Earth, Noel. I will most likely regret telling you this, but you did not create me. I was real in these so called 'games'. You are my descendant. You will—" Her voice is lost to static, as if someone flipped the switch on a TV and was sent to white noise. She tried speaking again, but the noise kept growing louder until my ears stung. I tried covering them to stop the pain, but nothing worked. The noise was coming from inside my head. It grew so unbearable that I thought I was dead from the attack, considering I wasn't waking up. The noise continued growing louder and louder, until I finally—

"Ah!" I shot up into a sitting position of the bed, my eyes wide with alarm and fear of what just happened. My breathing was hard and staggered, the feeling similar as to when you finish running a marathon, even though I didn't feel tired.

I looked around the room, feeling unfamiliar with the area. I stood up and tried gaining my balance again, stumbling here and there occasionally as I walked about.

The room was small and felt heavy, like when you walk into an awkward moment and everything is tense. There was a small, circular window on the other side of the room, and when I peered out, I saw a dusty looking village. I was high up, and I couldn't see any way of getting out considering everything was dark. I was assuming it was around 1 in the morning. I remembered that I have fire powers thanks to Din, so I held a small flame over my right hand, searching the room. There was a door leading to the outside, but when I took hold of the handle, it wouldn't budge. I growled slightly, feeling something rub up against my head. I moved my left hand up to my head to feel whatever was touching my head, shocked to feel something scaly. I looked around for a mirror, but couldn't find any, so I dismissed the strange thing on my head. I continued walking around, though once my legs were working again, I felt something drag behind me, slightly pulling on the back of my pelvis bone. I turned around and saw a long, black and scaly tail with sharp spikes going down the middle. I wanted to scream, but I was too shocked that I actually had a_ tail _coming out of my backbone. I felt the room getting smaller and smaller, and since the door was shut tight, I took the only other way, and burst through the small window. I thought it would be a certain death considering I was about six stories up, but I never hit the ground. Something came out of my back and lifted me up into the air, keeping me out of harms way. I didn't know who or what saved me, but when I looked behind me to see my savior, I instead saw two black dragon wings coming out of my back and flapping every now and then to keep me afloat.

I couldn't exactly contain how shocked I was at everything that was coming out of my body, and so my wings gave out on me, sending me crashing into Eldin's spiritual spring. I saw a light come on in a tall, circular building and doors open, then a small-ish boy dressed in green came rushing out, surprised when he saw me on my rear, soaked in water. "Noel!" He exclaimed, dropping the lantern he held and rushing over to me.

"Get back!" I snapped, leaping to my feet and holding fire in my hands, warning him. I didn't know who he was or how he knew my name, and I didn't exactly want to stay and find out. I saw a hurt expression cross his face which confused me.

"Noel…?" He asked quietly, taking a step towards me. I stepped back and pinned my new ears.

"Stay back." I warned, the flames in my hands growing in size. The boy before me looked so confused and heartbroken that I felt a pang of pity, though I couldn't bring myself to let the boy come any further. "Who are you?" I demanded.

"Who…" The boy looked so depressed at my question that I thought he'd break down in tears at any moment. I wanted to quench the flames in my hands and rush to his side, though something was holding me back. "You mean you… don't remember me?" His eyes searched mine in the small light we had (aside from the moon light), desperate to find something. He took one more step towards me and I turned my left arm to a small shop (or I assumed. There were pictures of a friggin' baby all over it so I don't know what the hell it was), my eyes narrowing.

"Take another step and I'll burn that building down." That made the boy stop dead in his tracks. He glanced to the building, but other than that, he never took his eyes off of me. He held his hands up in surrender.

"Tell me where I am." I ordered.

"Kakariko Village." He answered obediently.

"What's your name?"

"…Link." Sadness entered his eyes for a moment as he answered.

The name sounded so familiar to me, but I couldn't remember why for the life of me. "Why am I here?"

"You were attacked by Shadow Beasts back in my homeland, and I took you here to try and stop you from dying."

"You know me?"

The sadness returned to his eyes. "Yes. We were dating and fighting villains together, trying to defeat a Twilit man named Zant. We're, or… I'm close to getting the last shard of a mirror needed to get to his home realm, and destroy him. You were my companion and girlfriend. I didn't know how you got here, but you appeared out of no where with a boy from my village after he ran off into the woods. I thought that if I didn't get to him in time, that he would've been killed. But you saved him. After that—"

I groaned. "I don't need your sob story, boy."

He flinched slightly at what I called him. "Look, at least rest for the night. If you want, I can explain everything in the morning. I'll answer any questions you have for me to the best of my ability, and if you don't want to remain my… companion, then I'll leave you alone."

I narrowed my eyes at the boy, hesitant to agree. Though something inside of me was begging for me to trust him, so I lowered my arms and rid of the flames. "Alright. But if you try anything," I pointed a warning finger at him.

"You'll end me. I've gotten that threat before, and I know it well. Don't worry, I won't do anything. Please, follow me." He turned around and started walking back to where I was held, looking down at his feet in sadness. He led me into a room that seemed familiar though I couldn't put my finger on it, so I just sat down on the bed and sighed.

"If you need anything then I'll be in the next room over." He leaned down as if he wanted to say something else to me, though quickly pulled back and walked off, his shoulders slumped.

"Why is that boy so sad…?" I asked myself quietly, turning onto my side and quickly falling asleep, my black wings wrapping around myself.

**.**

**Ugh, I'm so so sorry this took me forever to upload. Dx The honest reason behind this is writers block. I'm serious. Like, I'd open the document and think of things I can do, but I wouldn't know how to write them down. So yesterday evening, I sat myself down and FORCED myself to write. Even if I didn't like it, I'd just write until I couldn't think of anything anymore. And I did the same today, so VOILA. **

**If anything's confusing then feel free to drop me a PM and ask questions and whatnot. Oh, and I was originally gonna have Noel be a descendant of Ghirahim(ohmygodIlovehimsomuchI'mkindaobsessedwithhim), but then I figured that she'd have to be a sword and stuff and I just didn't wanna go through that. :T **

**Oh, and one other reason I haven't been uploading: I've been playing Skyward Sword NONSTOP. Seriously. I've been playing that for hours a day, and I've just recently beat it. And holy CRAP, I love Ghirahim. He's my absolute favorite character ever. I'm probably gonna have to fix my story a bit to make Yvaine and the OOT Link be from Skyward Sword instead to make it seem more interesting, considering I thought that the first Zelda game was OOT ((**shot**))  
so yeah, I'm gonna change that eventually, then write Yve's fanfic and such.**

**For those of you who have added this to your favourites or alerts, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE (letmeanointthelustinsideyou), review. It really means the world to me whenever I get feedback on what my readers like. It helps me change some things to make it more enjoyable.**

**So that concludes my really long A/N. Have a nice day/evening/night. Loves to all.**


	20. New Perspective

The sun blinded me as I walked out into the open, the crisp air sending a chill down my spine. I lifted my arm to shield me from the light bursting from the hot ball of gas millions of miles away from us, though still somehow managing to burn my eyes. I let out a low growl as my ears pinned again, my tail lashing in frustration.

"Not a fan of the sun, huh?" A voice asked from behind, and when I turned, I saw the boy in green step up behind me, his arms held out as if to hug me, but when I took a step back, it was as it something clicked, and he nodded slightly. "Right…" He mumbled, dropping his arms. "Well, what questions do you have?" He asked as he started walking towards a cave.

I shot the boy a skeptical look as he walked off, reluctantly following him. He walked to the back opening of the cavern where a small area of land jutted out, and plopped himself down on the edge, his legs dangling off of the area. I sat down next to him, keeping my distance and crossed my legs Indian style.

"So?" He asked after a few moments of silence, looking down to the water below.

I clutched my outer leg with both of my hands, my tail swaying over the side of the cliff. "What is your goal?"

Link thought about it for a while. "To defeat Zant."

"Is that what _you_ want?" I looked at the side of his face.

He paused his swinging. "I don't have a choice."

"Bullshit," I growled, baring my teeth slightly. "Everyone has a choice."

The boy finally looked at me, his blue eyes stunning. He kept the eye contact for a while until he chuckled lightly, a small smile gracing his features. "You used to say that all the time." He muttered as he stood up and fixed his tunic, then dusted himself off. "Let's go."

My eyebrows knit. "Where to?" I stood up as well, keeping my eye on the boy.

"I have to go to a city in the sky, and you have to come with me." He looked down at me with that unreadable look he normally had.

I narrowed my eyes, though when the boy left the cavern, I followed not too far behind. I continued asking him questions and he would answer them with complete honesty, even if it was somewhat painful for him. He led me to a large Clydesdale horse and a completely black Shire except for his mane and tail which were white, and told me that he was mine. My eyes widened at the thought of me riding it. "I used to ride that?" I asked as I looked at him.

The other nodded. "You loved him. Called him some strange name that started with an S. Like… Soul-sitter, or something."

"Sólsetur?" I asked, looking back to the horse. The horse gently pushed my shoulder with his nose, but other than that he was completely still. "I don't remember him." I rubbed his forehead, looking at the horse in wonder.

"I would've figured," the boy chuckled light heartedly. "Do you still wanna ride him?" He asked as he pulled himself up onto his horse.

Wrinkling my nose, I shook my head. "I have no use for him anymore now that I have these." I expended my wings slightly, making sure to not spook either of the two very large horses. The male nodded his head solemnly, giving the black horse a sad glance. He muttered something under his breath and clicked his tongue, his horse going off in a trot before turning into a gallop, with me launching myself up into the air flying above them.

We passed over bridges that led to no where and wide fields before we reached our destination, a staircase that led to a rainbow coloured door. I noticed the boy looked into his wallet, and my eyebrows knit. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure I have enough rupees to pay the man. Why?" He looked back at me.

Rolling my eyes, I latched my arms around his waist and launched both of us into the air, receiving a yelp from the boy as his hands flew to my arms.

"Stop moving so much; I will not drop you." I growled in his ear, squeezing him lightly as a warning. We flew right over the water and when he gave me the area we needed to go to, I extended my wings and we landed safely on the soft, lush, green grass, in front of an old-looking machine with legs.

"Okay, my turn," he breathed as he wrapped an arm around my waist after I released him, then pulled out a strange, mechanical arm with claws at the end, and shot it onto a target, lifting us into the machine. Crowded didn't even begin to describe how uncomfortable it was with my wings digging into my back, my body squished slightly against his.

I felt the machine rumble and groan beneath us, coming to life somehow. It lifted itself up, gave it a little shake, then aimed and fired us into the sky, past the clouds and right into a small pool of water. Link dove right into the liquid, while I managed to extend my wings in time so I didn't get myself wet. A dragon being wet is just about as useful as teaching English to a rock, anyway.

He looked up at me with an aggravated look, as if he expected me to hold onto him so this wouldn't happen. I just smirked back at him, raising an eyebrow like I was wondering when he was going to get out, and as he swam to the edge, a strong blast of wind made him fall back into the water and sent me against the wall, pressing me up against it.

"What was that?" Link sputtered as he crawled back out of the water, taking off his cap and wringing it out. Strapping on his metallic boots, he motioned for me to follow him, pointing to the main door. I wrapped my arms under his body and lifted him with a grunt, right over to the door, lifting it up after setting him down.

The whole ride over was tiring and boring, and I had to chase down the dragon a few times, only to be shot down by it, almost burning up in the atmosphere until I'd catch myself and spring back to the City. Link would always check if I was okay, which confused me, but after the second time I grew used to it.

"It appears that I am not powerful enough to defeat it in this form." I looked at him and he had a sort of defeated look on his face, which made me ask him if anything was wrong.

"Um… No, no, everything… Everything is fine. Or, will be." He scratched his neck and walked on, out to a crumbling platform where I had to lift him to the roof, a grassy, circular area with four large pillars that he could latch onto if need be.

"What's with this area?" I questioned, looking around until my ears turned back, hearing a soft roar.

Link took that as a cue. "Noel, listen to me." I turned my attention to him at the call of my name. "You're going to have to do this yourself. You told me that you have to change into a full dragon and take him on by yourself, or so the Goddesses say."

I looked at him with a bewildered expression, not completely understanding, but enough to know that this was my battle. Nodding, I turned my back to him and started to walk towards the middle of the platform, feeling my arms and legs grow with every step, all until my arms were so heavy it forced me to walk on all fours. My wings felt like they were put in a taffy puller, stretching out to be at least four meters long, as well as my face, which pulled out to a longer muzzle. My waist stretched and became thicker, big enough to support the rest of my body, and with that, my tail stretched out further to keep my balance, as well as my horns.

I gave myself a small shake once I was done, and heard the roar again, but this time it was right behind me. Whirling around, I threw myself at the armored dragon, tackling him off of the platform, scratching, biting, tearing, kicking, anything I could do to get this armor off.

Once I did, I found the gem embedded within his chest and started to attack that, finally getting the blasted thing off, killing him. It took a while, but I did it. Flying back up to the platform, I basically collapsed onto my side, turning back to my more human form. Everything was just too painful at the moment, and I just wanted a rest. Thankfully Link gave me the Heart Container and that healed my exterior wounds and whatever broken limbs I had from the fight, but not my fatigue.

I heard some female voice congratulate us on getting the last shard of mirror, then go on about how Zant could only break the mirror and not shatter it, therefore making him a faux leader of the Twilight Realm. She then told him to hurry up, and I felt myself lift off of the ground and into his arms, even though he struggled slightly with my wings and other non-human limbs. Carrying me carefully, he got into a canon and fired back into the stable ground, making sure to not crush me at the landing, and it was surprisingly soft.

I could only assume he brought me back to the village because the scent of dirt and what stables would commonly smell like came to my senses. Voices sounded concerned and grew louder quickly, so the villagers must have been worried about the both of us, or most likely, him. Not that I could blame him, considering all he's seemed to have done. He replied to all of them with "I have to make sure she's ok" and started walking again, climbing a lot of stairs until he finally set me down on wet land, the warm waters of what was probably a hot spring seeping into my skin and clothes.

The heat and sudden feel of it forced me to open my eyes, taking a deep breath as if I had been sleeping for a while. Looking around, I noticed he was already on his way back down the stairs, and I felt a strange feeling pull within my chest. "Link." My voice was barely audible so I doubt he could have heard me, and yet he turned to look right at me, walking towards me with a tired smile. Sitting down next to me, he raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me… About what I was like."

His expression turned to one of slight shock, but he merely smiled again and rested his elbow on his knee, and his chin on his palm. "It's gonna take a while, you know."

"I'm healing a lot of wounds so I assume we have enough time."

.

**I apologize for taking SO long to update. For a while this site wouldn't let me do anything once I logged on, so I spent most of my time editing past stories. But on the bright side, I'm now a college student! I'm taking a semester off though, because of how much stress this past year gave me, so I'll be able to update this more, hopefully.**

**I'm just confused as to why I've still been getting followers if I haven't updated in so long. But I'm screAMING BECAUSE I JUST LOOKED AND THE LAST TIME I UPDATED WAS OVER A YEAR AGO I'M SO SORRY**


End file.
